Jussy Sonic and the Holy Goblet of Fire
by JusSonic
Summary: Unofficial first sequel to the Keyblade in the Stone. King Tommy and his Knights of the Round Table begin their journey to find the Holy Goblet of Fire with crazy results. Various romances. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins Sort Of

Author's Note  
JusSonic here, ready to do a co-write with Orange-Ratchet, something that some folks want me to get to for a while but...okay, you get the idea.

Tommy: I am still in this story, right?

Me: Yes, yes, you are. Things can be a big...hecky here.

Tommy: I kinda knew that.

Me: So without further ado, let's get on with it. KingHuffman, I know you're reading this!

Chapter 1: The Quest Begins (Sort Of)

**Jussy Sonic and the Holy Goblet of Fire**

**(Some Spanish stuff but I ain't going into that because I don't speak Spanish. Hey, you folks are even lucky that I am even making this!)**

**Originally written, but not performing by:****  
****Graham Chapman****  
****John Cleese****  
****Eric Idle****  
****Terry Gilliam****  
****Terry Jones****  
****Michael Palin**

**(More Spanish stuff, blab, blab, blab, blab)**

**Written and personally (Okay, not personally, this is fiction so I won't be in it. Look folks, at least cut me some credit, okay?) performed by-****  
****JusSonic and Orange Ratchet**

**Røten nik nö Realli Akten hëre Di (Fine you win!)**

**Starring...**

**Tommy Pickles (King Arthur)**

**Tarzan (Patsy)**

**Terra from 'Kingom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Extra)**

**Danny Fenton (Sir Galahad)**

**Jimmy Neutron (Sir Bedevere)**

**Kairi (Witch accused of trial)**

**Sora (Extra/Person who saves witch)**

**Sauron (Extra)**

**Aragorn (Extra)**

**Luigi Mario (Sir Robin)**

**Aladdin (Extra)**

**Hercules (Extra)**

**Jake Long (Sir Lancelot)**

**Sabrina Spellman (The Prince that is involved in Lancelot's story)**

**Wik**

**Also appearing**

**Master Eraquis**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Kimi Watanabe Finster (Lady of the Lake)**

**Mario Mario**

**Harry Potter**

**And there are more but who cares about them anyway?**

**Also Wiki**

**Also also appearing****  
****JusSonic**

**Also also Wik**

**Not appearing**

**Scrappy-Doo**

**Cheese (the imaginary friend)**

**Ariel, Sora's non-canon girlfriend**

**Any canon boyfriends of the girls that Danny meet in this fic**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Princess Jasmine (as we don't got time for her anyway)**

**Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic's canon boyfriend**

**Rose, Jake Long's canon girflriend**

**Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film**

**You of course**

**The Mane Six (because they cost too much and I ain't overusing them for anyone)**

**Ash Ketchum and Misty as they won't appear until the second unofficial sequel.**

**The cast of Ice Age**

**Nack and Psycho**

**Strong Bad**

**Anyone else not listed here but we will try to use some anyway**

**Not Wik**

**Camera Operator &****  
****Camera Focus &****  
****Camera Assistant &****  
****Camera Grip THE BOZO WHOM WE PAID OVERTIME TO DO THIS****  
****Lightning A LIGHTSWITCH & FLASHLIGHT****  
****SERVICES, LTD.****  
****NOT IN COLOR BECAUSE THIS IS FAN-FICTION, HOW CAN YOU SEE COLOR ANYHOW?****  
****Rostrum Cameramn SOME UNKNOWN**

**Wi nøt trei a høliday in Sweden this yër?**

**Sound Recordist TOONWRITER AS HE MAKE QUACK NOISES****  
****Sound Mixer A TOTAL DRUNK****  
****Boom Swinger WATT ANAIRHEAD****  
****Sound Maintenance A HOSTAGE GAG****  
****Sound Assistant BILLY ARRATTON 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW HIM YET****  
****Dubbing Editor WHO NEEDS IT?****  
****Assistant Editors SOME MORE GUYS****  
****Sound Effects S. OFF **

**See the løveli lakes**

**Contunity NOT THAT WE WANT TO****  
****Acccountant MONEY LEECHERS****  
****Property Buyer THE AFRICAN AMERICAN PRESIDENT****  
****Property Master SCROOGE MCDUCK****  
****Property Men GILLIGAN, THE SKIPPER TOO, THE MILLIONAIRE AND HIS WIFE, THE MOVIE STAR AND THE REST****  
****Catering ANYTHING WE CAN BUG OUR PARENTS TO GET****  
****Vehicles CARS THAT DON'T WORK**

**The wøndërful telephøne systëm**

**Assistant Art Director U. SMELLBAD****  
****Construction Manager BOB THE BUILDER****  
****Carpenters THE GUYS FROM HYRULE****  
****Painter LEONARDO DA VINCI****  
****Stagehand VISION-KING****  
****Rigger HEY, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! THIS IS A PG FIC AND...OH, YOU SAID "RIGGER"; REALLY? OH, SORRY. THOUGHT YOU SAID SOMETHING ELSE. HA HA HA HA; AWKWARD LAUGH.**

**And mäni interësting fürri animäls**

**Special extra thanks and profuse apologizes, because we are using characters in this fanmake to:**

**The Monty Python Crew, Disney, Nickelodeon, the guys behind Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo, J.K. Rowling, and any other company in existence who may or may not be remotely responsible for the making, release, etc. of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, All Grown Up, and anything else in this story.**

**Made on some website and inside the calm mind and deranged mind as well as computers of JusSonic and Orange-Ratchet**

**All rights reserved...except for those belonging to other folks.**

**The Producer likes to thank Python (Monty Pictures) and the other companies for their inadvertent help in making this thing. Yeah, if they know what we're doing, they would either be unhappy or don't car otherwise.**

**The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used are fictious. Any similarity to the names, characters or history of any person is really an accidental and is unintentional. In other words, you ISP folks, get off our backs! We ain't stealing nothing or own anything so go waste your time doing whatever you should be doing instead of bugging your customers because those whiners in Hollywood want to take the back door.**

**So nah nah nah, forget y'all.****  
****Signed NONE OF YOUR BLASTED BUSINESS**

**Inclüding the majestik møøse**

**Songs****  
****Weird Al Yankovic**

**Additional Music****  
****Staredcraft**

**A møøse ønce bït mi sistër...**

**Costume Designer****  
****RARITY**

**No realli! She wäs Karving hër ïnitïals øn the møøse with the shärpened end of an interspace tøøthbrush given tø hër by Svenge - hër brøther-in-läw - än Oslo dëntist and stär of mani Norwegian møvies: "The Høt Hands of än Oslo Dëntist", "Fïllings of Passiøn", "The Huge Mølars of Hørst Nordfink"...**

**Sorry about the fault for the subtitles. Those responsible haves been thrown out into the streets and DELETED!**

**Mynd you, møøse bites Kan be pretti nasti...**

**Okay, sorry again for the fault in the subtitles. Those responsible for tossing the ones into the streets who are DELETED, have been tossed out and DELETED!**

**I ønce bït a møøse, büt it wäs ønli becäuse I wäs hungri...**

**Okay, seriously, who've been hiring these people? What, the economy isn't strong enough anymore? Ahem. Sorry for the fault in the subtitles...again. Those responsible for tossing the people out into the streets and been DELETED who have tossed the folks out into the streets and been DELETED have been tossed out into the streets and been DELETED!**

**Also, the one who in charge of the entire subtitling whatever you called it for this work has been socked, I think. Once he recovers, he will be tossed out into the streets and DELETED!**

**Production Manager A MASTER GUY****  
****Assistant Director THE WEIRDO BEHIND THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN FILMS****  
****Special Effects HA HA HA! SPECIAL EFFECTS, SERIOUSLY? HA HA HA!****  
****Choreography SOME GUY WHO DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT DANCING****  
****Fight Director DARTH BEN VALOR****  
****Period Consultant WORD PERFECT****  
****Make up Artists VISION-KING AND BILLY ARRATOON**

**Special Effects Photography ANOTHER GUY WITH A CAMERA****  
****Animation Assistance THE ACOSTA JOSE RAMIREZ ARTIST****  
****Moose Trained YUTTE HERMSGERVØRDENBRØTBØRDA**

**Lighting Cameraman YET ANOTHER GUY WITH A CAMERA****  
****Special Møøse Effects OLAF PROT****  
****Møøse Costumes SIGGI CHURCHILL**

**Designer DE MAN WIT DE PEN****  
****Møøse choreographed by HORST PROT III****  
****Miss Taylor's Møøses by HENGST DOUGLAS-HOME****  
****Møøse trained to mix concrete and sign complicated insurance forms by JURGEN WIGG**

**Editor JUSSONIC****  
****Møøses noses wiped by BJØRN IRKESTØM-SLATER WALKER****  
****Large møøse on the left hand side of the screen in the third scene from the end, given a thorough grounding in Latin, French and "O" Level Geography by BO BENN****  
****Suggestive poses for the møøse suggested by VIC ROTTER****  
****Antler-care by LIV THATCHER**

**Authors of 'Jussy Sonic and the Holy Goblet of Fire' JusSonic and Orange-Ratchet**

**Møøse toilet-trained by SVEN YAGERHERGENØVEN****  
****Møøse trained to dance the lambada and do the hokey-pokey by HEIDI EVENHØVER****  
****Recipient of a møøse bite in the behind DORF BJØRNENHURGENBITTEN**

**The ones working on this story and the ones who hired the firm to continue the credits after the ones who had been tossed out into the streets and DELETED, would like you to folks to know that they have been tossed out into the streets and DELETED**

**The remaining credits will be made in an entirely different style, at great expense and it pretty much annoys the heck out of us, and at the last minute too.**

**The producer also wishes it to be known that whoever follows this message is not his doing. If the credits turn out to be lame and stupid like the ISP spying thing, those responsible will be tossed out into the streets and be DELETED!**

**Executive Producers****  
****JUSSONIC & ORANGE-RATCHET the Orange-Sora**

**Producer****  
****JUSSONIC**

**Assisted by****  
****ORANGE RATCHET****  
****KINGHUFFMAN****  
****BILLY ARRATOON****  
****VISION-KING****  
****(They are authors folks)**

**Directed By**

**TOO MUCH TO LIST HERE! SERIOUSLY, WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE CREDITS FOR THESE STORIES? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! NO WONDER FOLKS COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. Ahem, the last one on the list is JusSonic himself. Thank you.**

**Person whose name appears in the credits the most often - heck if I know; I lost track after the first tossed out and DELETED announcement.**

**Person who made a lot of fanmakes and is getting badgered by folks who thinks they are overrated:****  
****JUSSONIC**

* * *

**Toongland 932 AD**

Our story begins to a foggy scene as we can hear hoof beats. As it lifts slightly (but it is still foggy, no kidding), we can see the king of all Toongland Tommy Pickles riding...err...on...okay, fine! He's hopping, okay? The boy is prancing around like a school girl. Ugh! Honestly, who write these things anyway?

Tommy hops down a small hill with a man in a loincloth named Tarzan banging two coconut halves together. That doesn't sound like a real horse, they're riding on grass! They sound like a horse trotting on cobblestones.

Of course, if we want to, we would've put the Mane Six and other Equestrian ponies in but we said in the credits not to, so let's not get into that; Besides...

"GET ON WITH IT!" Terra, Tommy's adopted brother, snaps as he appears on screen. "You're wasting time and patience!"

Sorry. Anyway, Tommy stops. Ahem! I said 'Tommy stop'!

"Whoa, whoa," Tommy exclaims as he stops while Tarzan stops banging the coconuts.

"I don't see what's the point in doing this." Tarzan said while holding the coconuts in concern. "We should be respected enough for this legend."

"I agreed, but we have to follow the script." Tommy snaps. Terra and the boy's adopted father Master Araquis arrives along with one of the boy's friend and the one who witnessed Tommy being king Aragon, catching up to him. "Ahem, you're lagging, Terra. Aren't you riding?"

"No offense, Tommy, but we want to have some dignity." Aragorn said with an annoyed sign. "Thank goodness my brother isn't here. Sauron would never let this go."

"So where are we?" Master Eraquis ask Tommy with a frown. "We are supposed to be going around, recruiting knights to our cause.

"We're here!" Tommy exclaims as he points to a castle in front of them...that they miss. Honestly, how in the blazes can they miss that? It's right in front of them for crying out...

"GET ON WITH IT!" Some of the heroes yell at the author in annoyance.

Fine, you win. So our heroes stare at the castle for a few minutes, approaching it with caution. Then they stop as someone is heard saying, "Halt."

Tommy's group looks up to see some guy in a fez wearing 19th Century like clothes appearing on top of the castle. His name was Monsieur Papierwaite.

"Who goes there?" Papierwaite demands to the newcomers.

"What, JusSonic is using less characters for cameos in this one?" Terra asks Master Eraquis and Aragorn who shook their heads at this.

"Ahem, it is I, King Tommy Pickles, son of Stu Pickles from the castle of Cartoonelot." Tommy explains to Papierwaite in determination.

"Really," Tarzan asks Tommy in confusion. The king of course ignores him.

"I am the King of the Toontons, defeater of the Saxons, Sovereign of all Toongland!"

"Ugh, that is too much titles," Terra groans to Tommy in annoyance. "Can't you at least say 'I'm King Tommy'? Honestly, you weren't this high and annoying when I used to bully you around before you were king."

Tommy glares at Terra while adding, "This is my brother Terra, my adopted father Master Eraquis and my ally Aragorn of the Men, who are travelling with me. Anyway, we are allies looking for..."

"Oh please, give me a break!" Papierwaite scoffs a bit at Tommy, interrupting him.

"Hey, come on, I am the king and these are my allies! This guy in the loincloth is my trusted servant, Tarzan!"

"King of the Apes, jungle, and has no shirt." Tarzan mumbles a bit.

Tommy sighs, shaking his head while continuing, "Anyway, we have ridden..."

"Actually, we hopped." Aragorn points out to Tommy much to the boy's annoyance. Why must his friends and adopted family contradict everything that he's saying?

"...we travelled the length and breadth to find knights who will join me in my court of Cartoonelot. I wish to speak with your lord and master."

"Right, now then, tell him we are here so we may ask him for his help in our round table." Master Eraquis said proudly. Whoever owns this castle must be a great and powerful one indeed!

Of course, Papierwaite blinks a bit as he asks, "So you came in ridden on a horse?" Tommy nods at that, making the man laugh. "Ha! You are using coconuts!"

"What?" Tommy asks in surprise. His friends try their best not to giggle at what happened. Just when did the king is losing control of this matter?

"Come on, you are using two empty halves of a coconut! You're just banging them together for crying out loud!"

"Come on, we have ridden since it was winter, buddy!"

"Wait, we did?" Tarzan asks Tommy in confusion. "I thought..."

"Tarzan, please, I will handle this!" Tommy interrupts Tarzan impatiently. "We travelled through the kingdom of Knothole; to..."

"Wait, hang on, sorry to interrupt but where did you get those coconuts?" Papierwaite ask Tommy, making the boy blink a bit.

"Uh, we found them."

"What, in Knothole? But coconuts are tropical!"

"What the heck you are talking about?" Tommy asks Papierwaite in confusion.

Aragon shrugs as he explains, "The coconut is a fruit that grows tropical climates, like those found very close to the Equator. Now since Toongland is not a tropical zone, we can't find coconuts here."

"Right, it's a temperate zone." Papierwaite said in agreement.

Tommy is getting fed up with the pointlessness of this conversion, wanting to speak to the master and suddenly the whole thing is turning to coconuts. The king explains, "Come on, the swallow may fly south with the sun, or the mouse martin or anyone who wants to seek warmer climates in the winter...yet they aren't strangers to our lands!"

"Wait, so are you saying that coconuts migrate?"

"Oh give me a break!" Master Eraquis exclaims in annoyance. "This is supposed to be a story of a legendary king, not stupid hour!"

"Okay, I feel like stabbing the one who made this script." Terra remarks with a grunt.

"No way; they can be carried!" Tommy explains to Papierwaite, not hearing what his adopted family is saying.

"A swallow carrying a coconut," Papierwaite ask Tommy in confusion.

"Well, it could grip the thing by the husk."

"But the question is what grip it, the question is of weight! There is way that a five-ounce bird can carry a one pound coconut!"

Master Eraquis, Terra and Aragorn look in shock and disbelief. Tommy is having enough of this. He demands, "Forget it! It doesn't matter anymore! Just get going and tell your master that King Tommy of the court of Cartoonelot is here!"

Unfortunately, Papierwaite kept up the subject as he continues, "Listen, mortal, in order to maintain airspeed velocity, a swallow got to beat its wings 43 times a second, right?" The others in Tommy's group looks annoyed, wanting to leave right now.

"Will you just please..."

"Am I right?"

"Oh, I am not really interested in that!" Tommy exclaims in frustration.

Just then a huge cockroach in a white coat and wearing a security hat, came in while asking, "Can I suggest something, Papierwaite? Maybe it could be carried by an African swallow! That would be something to tell Stinky, my girlfriend?"

"Oh right, Sal. Maybe an African swallow, but not an European one!" Papierwaite snaps to Sal in annoyance. "That's what I'm trying to explain here."

"Yes, of course, that's what I agree with!"

"I am not going to ask again!" Tommy sighs a bit. If these two guys won't let him see the master of this castle, the king and his group will just leave. "Will you ask your master if he can join my court at Cartoonelot?"

"But boss, then again, African swallows are nonmigratory." Sal said to Papierwaite. Tommy groans in annoyance. He has had enough.

"Tarzan, guys, come on, let's go."

"They wouldn't bring back a coconut anyway."

"Right, apparently there is no intelligence here." Tarzan remarks as they and the other rode...okay, used coconuts and pretend to ride horses while leaving. Terra, Master Eraquis and Aragorn roll their eyes at what happened.

"Right," Papierwaite said to Sal, not noticing that Tommy has lost interest and leaves.

"Since when did the folks of Toongland suddenly became so..." Aragorn begins to say with a sigh, a bit concerned by what happened.

"...less intelligent; Yeah, well get use to it in this story," Terra remarks to Aragorn with a frown, "There will be more stupidity later. These guys do know their swallows though."

"Wait, I got it!" Sal exclaims to Papierwaite, still noticing that the others are leaving. "Maybe two swallows can carry it together!"

"No, no, that's impossible; they got to have it on a line!" Papierwaite exclaims to Sal in annoyance.

"But Monsieur Papierwaite, it's so simple. They would just use a strand of creeper, whatever that is."

"Held under the dorsal guiding feathers?"

"Sure, why not?" Sal asks Papierwaite with a shrug.

Papierwaite suddenly looks down, seeing that the group is gone. The man sighs, "Oh great, more gone. Why is it that this happens when we're having these conversions?"

Author's note  
That's the first chapter! Do you enjoy it? Pointless, yeah, but it works. In the next chapter, we see a man pulling cart full of dead people, Sauron appears and a song is performed from Spamalot.

Sauron: (annoyed) Do I have to make myself a fool here?

Me: Get used to it. Read, review and suggest. Orange-Ratchet, it's your turn for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: What's dead or not

Hey folks, and welcome! This is Orange Ratchet, and I'm going to be writing the next chapter! I guess Jus is working on the odd numbered chapters while I do the even numbered chapters. Either way, this is going to be interesting to do. Now, how will you know which one is me and which one is JusSonic; Simple. Look at the different author notes and look how he does them. Anyway, this chapter is going to be interesting, because it does introduce a couple of a characters here... anyway, hope you like this chapter! Okay, that should clear some things up! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2: What's dead or not

Well, morning had came as Tommy, Tarzan, Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn were riding...

"Ahem..." Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn coughed, glaring at the author, actually, it's the co-author since the author running this story agreed to take turns with the co-author in terms of writing chapters.

Sorry... I mean, Tommy was "riding" with Tarzan clapping his coconuts behind. Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn walked.

"Much better," Aragorn nodded.

Anyway...Tommy and his friends had left the castle they had visited in the last chapter the other guy writ- I mean, they left the castle over an hour ago. The group then entered a small village that was nearby.

Terra looked around and wrinkled at the smell. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"Just the smell of death and decay," Tommy smiled.

Aragorn just blinked in horror as he said, "Tommy, how are you happy at this?"

"I guess I'm used to it." Tommy shrugged.

"You're used... to death and decay?" Eraqus blinked.

"What an idiot..." Terra groaned as they walked on.

"And the sight of people dying left and right doesn't help much either." Aragorn frowned as he and his group looked around.

Indeed, people were dying left and right as they looked around.

Terra sighed. "Those people are dying! Shouldn't we get them to treatment?"

"This is 932 AD, Terra. Vaccinations haven't been invented yet." Eraqus explained.

Aragorn blinked as he turned to Eraqus. "Vaxan Nations? That doesn't sound like any place on the mainland that I've heard of."

"Sorry. I guess we've been listening to Dumbledore again. He may be uncomfortable to be around with, but he DOES have good points." Eraqus explained.

"I could use Cure, but..." Terra sighed.

"They'd call you a witch." Erauqs nodded. "Yes, you have a point. But, we're getting a little bit ahead."

"That's right. We don't get to that until scene 5." Aragorn explained.

Terra and Eraqus (not Tommy and Tarzan, as they, for some reason, went elsewhere) looked over at Aragorn strangely.

"Uh, I mean..." Aragorn gulped.

Eraqus sighed. "You have a copy of Monty Python and the Holy Grail script, don't you?

"Well, uh..." Aragorn chuckled nervously, looking at the two frowning people. "I only borrowed it from the guy that's writing on us for just a moment. I didn't read it all the way yet. Actually, the witch scene was actually about as far as I got, but I didn't want to cheat."

"Could you look at it to see when we get to this Holy Goblet of Fire the title mentions?" Terra asked.

"Or at least to see how much stupidity we have to go through before we do get to it?" Eraqus asked.

Aragorn shook his head as he turned around... and blinked. "Uh, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but... who are these guys that's pulling a cartful of dead bodies?"

Terra and Eraqus turned to where Aragorn was looking.

Indeed, two men, one a short, fat man with red plumber like clothes and a red hat with a letter M on it was walking around and clanging a bell as a skinny man with green plumber clothes and a green hat with a letter L on it was pushing the cart. As the green plumber was picking up a dead body, the red clothed plumber was clanging the bell as he yelled, "Bring-a out-a your dead!"

"What an odd bunch of characters." Eraqus said.

Indeed, Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn watched as they saw the green and red clothed plumbers pulling the cart. As Mario called, two figures appears, a boy with a red shirt, blue shorts, green hair and sneakers, and another was a short blue alien dragging behind him a fat alien with four eyes, an Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts.

"Excuse me, we've got one!" The teen said, pointing to the alien.

"Nine pence," The red figure said.

"But, 626, young boy, I'm not dead!" the fat alien looked around and frowned.

Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn just stared, stunned. Did that alien just talk?

"What?" The red plumber looked up in surprise.

"Nothing," The blue alien said, handing the money to the plumbers, "Your nine pence."

"I AM NOT DEAD!" the fat alien said. "I just merely took a nap for a moment!"

The green plumber looked at the fat alien as he said, "That guy says he isn't dead."

"Yes, Jumbaa is!" the blue alien nodded.

"Experiment 626, whose side are you on?" Jumbaa frowned. "I'm not dead!"

"He's not dead?" the red plumber asked.

"Well, he will be soon, he's been getting ill." Jake said.

"I feel fine! Why do you keep insisting I'm dead," Jumbaa frowned.

"I don't know, he seems to be okay to me." Terra said, watching this from the distance.

"Actually, with these old people in this era, you can never tell." Aragorn shook his head. "They could keel over any moment."

All of a sudden, an old woman passing by grabbed her heart and keeled over off-screen. Aragorn nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Couldn't we call a doctor?" Eraqus asked.

"I'm afraid not. We are in the era where the Black Plague hit, after all. So, don't be too surprised to see old people die from sickness." Aragorn sighed.

"Well, it could be worse, they could hug us." Terra said.

"And get the disease that way? No thanks." Eraqus said.

"I'm getting better, I swear!" Jumbaa said, making Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn turn back to the arguing people.

"Naga; you're going to be stone dead in a moment!" the blue alien insisted.

"Sorry, but we can't take him if he's still alive, it's the rules!" The red plumber argued.

"I am not going into that cart!" Jumbaa yelled.

"Yes you are, stop insisting!" the red shirted teen argued. "Look, fellas, can't you hang around for two minutes, he won't be long."

The green plumber turned to the red plumber as he said, "Just take him to the cart, Mario. He said he's not going to live long anyway."

"I'm not dead! Why do you people keep insisting I am?" Jumbaa argued.

"Yes you are, because youga dead!" The blue alien argued.

"Well…" Mario, the red plumber, took a moment to think. "All right, I suppose I can do it. But after we go over to the Digidestined family, they lost one of their numbers again, we need to close up shop anyway, Luigi. We have to get going to Cartoonelot."

"All right," Luigi said as Stitch handed him Jumbaa.

The red shirted teen looked up in interest. "Wait, you're going to Cartoonelot?"

"Yes, we are!" Mario nodded as Stitch handed Mario the nine pence. "Luigi and I have decided to enlist in some army somewhere..."

"What a coincidence, me and my friend Stitch are too!" The red shirted teen smiled.

"Well, that sounds great!" Luigi smiled.

"We'll all go together to enlist after our shifts are over!" Jake smiled. "Can you imagine…"

"I am not dead, 626!" Jumbaa called.

"Oh, meega nala kwesta, Jumbaa," Stitch yelled.

Terra, Aragorn and Eraqus all turned in shock, in hearing that Mario, Luigi, Stitch and the red shirted teen were heading to Cartoonelot.

"Should we tell them that we're here and enlisting for the Knights of the Round Table, as Tommy puts it?" Terra asked.

"They don't appear in any other scenes until later, so no, let's just keep this to ourselves!" Aragorn said.

Anyway, with Jake, he smiled. "Just imagine, we'll stick together in battle and fight!"

Luigi then stopped as his eyes widened. "Wait… fight?"

Luigi was horrified. Nobody told him that he was going to be fighting! Luigi thought that being a knight meant having fun and walking around. Luigi, well, unlike Mario, he doesn't like fighting all that much.

"Lot of fighting; that's what the job is all about!" the green haired smiled.

"Oh…" Luigi looked down, "It's not just… dressing up and dancing?"

"I like to dance!" Jumbaa yelled.

"Oh shut it, you!" The green haired teen frowned as everyone turned towards the cart.

"I feel happy! I feel happy!" Jumbaa argued.

All of a sudden, Jumbaa jumped up as he started to sing, surprising the heck out of everyone.

Jumbaa: _**I am not dead yet  
**__**I can dance and I can sing  
**__**I am not dead yet  
**__**I can do the highland fling  
**__**I am not dead yet  
**__**No need to go to bed  
**__**No need to call the doctor  
**__**'Cause I'm not yet dead!**_

"What the... heck?" Aragorn stared in shock as the people who were supposed to be "dead" got up and started dancing.

"Dead" people: _**He is not yet dead  
**__**That's what the geezer said  
**__**Oh, he's not yet dead  
**__**That man is off his head  
**__**He is not yet dead  
**__**Put him back in bed  
**__**Keep him off the cart because he's not yet dead**_

Jumbaa smiled as he jumped off the cart and started dancing as everyone danced inside the cart. Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn just looked at each other and blinked as they slowly backed away, thinking they have gone insane. The blue alien frowned as he looked up at the red shirted teen. He nodded as he grabbed a shovel and whacked Jumbaa with it, knocking him out, making the music stop short as the other dead people stared. The dead people stared as they then continued their song.

_**Well now he's dead  
**__**You whacked him on the head  
**__**Sure now he's dead  
**__**It makes me just see red  
**__**You are such a brute  
**__**To murder that old coot  
**__**You homicidal blaster, now he's really dead  
**__**Who is the knave who put him in his grave  
**__**And who needs to manage his anger?**_

The teen raised the shovel, causing the "dead" people to duck. The teen nodded as he turned.

Jake: _**My name is Jake Long  
**__**I'm big and strong and hot  
**__**Occasionally I do  
**__**Some things that I should not**_

Luigi looked over at Jake Long as he sighed and looked up.

Luigi: _**I want to be a knight  
**__**But I don't like to fight  
**__**I'm rather scared I may  
**__**just simply run away**_

Mario: _**I'll be right with you, Luigi  
**__**Through and through and through  
**__**So stick with me  
**__**And I'll show you what to do**_

Stitch: _**We'll remain good chums  
**__**We can teach you how to dance**_

Jake Long, Luigi, Mario and Stitch: _**We're gonna enlist**_

Luigi: _**I'm playing Robin**_

Jake Long: _**And I am Lance!**_

Jake Long, Luigi, Mario and Stitch danced around as the "dead people" got up and danced too, even Jumbaa, who came back to life for some reason.

"Dead" People: _**Oh we're off to war  
**__**Because we're not dead yet  
**__**We will all enlist  
**__**As the knights that Tommy led.**_

Jumbaa: _**I am coming too  
**__**My name shall be sir Jumbaa  
**__**I'll be your musician  
**__**'Cause I'm not yet dead!**_

"Dead" People/Jumbaa: _**Oh, we're not dead yet,  
**__**To Cartoonelot we go  
**__**To enlist instead  
**__**To try and earn some dough  
**__**And so although  
**__**We should have stayed in bed  
**__**We're going off to war  
**__**Because we're not yet dead**_

Jake Long: _**To kill, I will  
**__**It gives me such a thrill!**_

Luigi: _**To sing, to dance  
**__**and keep an eye on Jake Long**_

Every one smiled as they danced.

All: _**We're goin' off to war  
**__**We'll have girlfriends by the score**_

"We'll be shot by Michael Moore!" said Jumbaa, making Stitch and Jake Long instantly annoyed as Jake raised the shovel.

All: _**Cause we're not yet...**_

The others then heard a clanging sound as they saw Jumbaa being hit with the shovel by Jake Long yet again. They shrugged it off.

_**...dead!**_

"Not yet dead!" Everyone smiled as they posed.

After a moment, everyone then went back to the cart and presumed dead as Jake Long smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Mario smiled.

Terra, Aragorn and Eraqus stared with wide eyes (with Eraqus, that's saying something).

"What the heck did I just witness?" Terra asked.

As Mario, Luigi, Jake and Stitch were ready to go, they heard the sounds of coconuts clashing. They turned to see Tommy and Tarzan coming up to Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn.

"Hey, fellas; Enjoy your stay here?" Tommy asked.

"Where were you, Tommy?" Eraqus asked.

Tommy chuckled nervously as he said, "Well, not that you'd be concerned about it, but I was finding out information about the location of a knight who I've heard stories about. He lives in a little forest just past this village."

"Really," Aragorn flatly said.

"Well, that and I wasn't even in this scene." Tommy pointed out. "Come on guys, we should head out to that forest."

Terra, Eraqus and Aragorn nodded as they just followed the hopping Tommy and the banging coconuts Tarzan.

Mario blinked as he said, "Hmmm... I wonder who that was?"

"Must be a king of some sort," Stitch shrugged.

"How would you know?" Luigi asked.

"He hasn't got crap all over him." Stitch shrugged.

All of a sudden, something tripped as the others turned. Luigi blinked as he looked at the guy and gasped as he ducked behind the cart. Stitch blinked as he looked and examined the black cloaked figure. "Who's that guy?"

The black cloaked figure, known as Sauron, glared. "Do you nincompoops actually know who I am?"

"Uh...no; Why should we?" Jake Long said as he looked over at the others, shrugging.

Sauron glared as he said, "I happen to be Sauron the Great, the older and more...powerful brother to Aragorn, soon to be the real King of Cartoonalot!"

Mario rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah, sure. And I'm really half-Ogre."

"How dare you speak to me that way, peasant! Do you even know that I wear this?" Sauron threatened as he showed his ring to Mario.

Luigi looked over as he gulped in fear, "The One Ring; The One Ring to Rule Them All; The Master Ring?"

Sauron laughed as he said, "So you do recognize it? Good. Which means-"

"Who cares about some worthless piece of jewelry? You're just a faker!" Mario said.

Sauron's eyes paled as Jake, Stitch and Mario nodded. Sauron growled as he said, "I don't have time for this crap. When I am the new King, you all will be sorry for refusing my advice. Mark my words, mortals. Thou have been warned!"

Sauron then disappeared in a dark smoke. Luigi gulped as Mario rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared of this lunatic?"

"I hope not..." Luigi said.

"Now then," Jake Long said as everyone, even the dead people started marching as they started an army chant, ending the chapter.

Stitch: _**I don't know what it's been said!**_

Everyone: _**I don't know, but it's been said**_

Stitch: _**We're off to war, 'cause we're not yet dead!**_

Everyone: _**We're off to war, 'cause we're not yet dead!**_

Stitch: _**Become a knight, and you'll go far**_

Everyone: _**Become a knight, and you'll go far**_

Stitch: _**In suspenders and a bra!**_

Everyone: _**In suspenders...and a bra?**_

Everyone turned to see Stitch clasping his mouth. Jake sighed. "Stitch..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter; Boy, seems like Stitch has a very interesting secret... but we'll cover that AND Jake, Mario, Luigi and Stitch's joining up at a later time. In the next chapter, as Tommy and his friends go up, he meets up with a family who doesn't believe in Tommy's bull crap ways of being king, then goes into an argument on the Lady and the Lake theory, and Sauron joins the Knights of the Round Table; Also, an appearance by Danny Fenton to clear things up.

If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away! And JusSonic, I believe it's your turn!


	3. Chapter 3: Those Darn Peasants

Author's note  
Hey JusSonic here, ready to resume this next chapter, with one suggestion used. Billy Arratoon, what Odd Over are you referring to? If you mean chapter, I'm doing it right now.

That is a coincidence, Disneefreek. Now then, we resume our story as we meet new knights and more pain in the necks.

Chapter 3: Those Darn Peasants

Okay, going back to this story. Sauron...uh...landed in some merchant's garden for some reason. Anyway, the villain groans, limping while saying, "I'm supposed to be a big villain in the second unofficial. And I'm reduced to this?"

Sauron saw Tommy's group...pretending to ride on horses while banging coconuts; Okay, okay, only two of them are; The others are following the king, who is supposed to act like a tough king but apparently, he's acting like Hank did in Orange-Ratchet fic. Don't ask me why. I only saw the movie twice, the first time halfway through. The reason was...

"GET ON WITH IT!" Sauron snaps at the narrator in annoyance. "Ahem, I better follow my brother, the so-called king and his pals. If I'm lucky, I can get them to trust me. Won't be easy but I can be...tricky. Or dumb luck, depending on how far this story goes."

And thus, Sauron follows the group.

* * *

Now a few leagues west later, the heroes are passing through a grassy field with a standing a short distance away. Some workers are working the field, harvesting (yes you heard right!) mounds of filth. Don't ask me why they're doing this. It doesn't make sense to me!

"You know, if this is a real unofficial sequel, some stuff would've happen by now." Terra groans a bit, annoyed by what's going on.

"True, but we're parodying that Monty Python film, so..." Master Eraqus begins to say with an annoyed sigh.

"Fanmaking," Aragorn corrects Eraqus, getting a look from him.

"What?"

"It's called 'fanmaking'. The word 'parodying' haven't been used since the complaints of how the authors are simplying making somewhat copies of films, video games, etc. Don't know what their problem is. KingHuffman did the fanmakes on my movies very nicely.

Master Eraqus blinks a bit but shrugs while saying, "Sure, fine...whatever."

Okay, back to the story. Tommy's party...

"Whoa, whoa, I got a party?" Tommy asks the narrator in confusion. "I thought I was on a quest to find knights, not go to parties."

I mean 'a group', Tommy! A group!

"Well, you should've said 'a group', instead." Tommy groans a bit. "That would've been less confusing."

Okay, moving on! Tommy's...group walk by the peasants and saw the castle. Tarzan asks in curiosity, "What's that?"

"Must be a castle of sorts," Tommy said thoughtfully. Whoever lives in that castle must be a good lord or a powerful knight indeed.

"Who lives there?"

"Say, here's a peasant, I can go ask her." Tommy said, going over to what appears to be an old woman nearby. "Excuse me! Miss old woman! I..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa; I'm a guy, a big guy!" The big man pulling the card snaps at what the narrator just said. "I am not an old woman, anyone!"

"Guy, right; so what knight lives in that castle over there?'

"I happened to be 32!"

"What?" Tommy asks a bit confused by what the old man just said.

"I'm 32, I am not old yet!" The fat man scowls while pointing out what I just said. "Also, I'm not fat either! Change those right now!"

Ugh, fine. The big young man; Geez, you actors are just babies!

"Okay, for a guy who isn't fat, he appears to be old." Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"I am still the same age I was since my show was cancelled, smart guy." The man snaps to Aragorn in annoyance. "Honestly, what the heck gives here?"

"Sorry about this. We are just confused by the stupidity of this fic so far." Terra said to the man with a sigh.

"Of course, seeing how your hair is getting a bit white over time, especially in this time and age, you must be getting old." Eraqus said thoughtfully, making the big man frowns at what the adopted father of Tommy just said.

"Ugh, you guys are no help at all!" Jack groans a bit at the comment.

"Fine, I will call you just sir, because we're on a tight schedule here." Tommy said with a sigh.

"You can call me Jack Fenton and that would save you a lot of trouble." The man now known as Jack Fenton suggests to Tommy, trying to be helpful.

"I can called you 'Dum-Dum' and ask you for some 'gum-gum'." Terra chokes a bit, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Shut up, just shut up!"

"Well, why didn't you say your name in the first place?" Tommy asks Jack a bit annoyed by the pointlessness that he just went through. "I mean, calling you an 'old woman', only to find out you aren't and then the 'sir', 'fat', whatever!"

"Well, excuse me, but you didn't bother to ask!" Jack snaps to Tommy in annoyance. "You just called me an 'old woman' just liked the narrator, author, whatever just did!"

"Come on, I'm sorry! Geez! I didn't mean to call you an 'old woman'. It just from the back, you looked..."

"Hey, I don't like it that you automatically treat me like an inferior!"

"Well, sorry if I did but I am the king, that's unintentionally!" Tommy snaps to Jack in annoyance.

"King, huh? Oh nice," Jack remarks dryly, rolling his eyes at the claim. "How did you get that job, kid?"

"Oh yeah, that's kind of a long story." Aragorn said with a shrug. "You see..."

"I will tell you how! By exploiting the workers,' Jack snaps at Tommy, interrupting what Aragorn was saying. The not so old and fat man stops his cart, turning to the king and points with a finger at him. "By hanging on to outdated imperialist dogma, which perpetuates the economic and social differences in our society!"

Terra blinks in confusion while saying, "Uh, I don't know what this guy is saying but I presume that he is either insulting Tommy or saying weird stuff at random."

"This is the Dark Ages or the Time of Monty Python foolishness." Master Eraqus explains with a sigh. "What else did you expect?"

"Hey, honey, look at this." Jack's wife Maddie calls out as she glances at the ground. "There is some lovely filth here and..." The woman finally saw the newcomers. "What? Jack, what did you do now?"

"How do you do, miss," Tommy calls out to Maddie while bowing to her.

"Pleased to meet you," The others said at once while bowing to Maddie in respect.

"The name is King Tommy, King of the Toontons, at your service!"

"But isn't your name just 'Tommy Pickles'," Tarzan ask Tommy in confusion, making the boy roll his eyes.

"Focus, Tarzan, focus! Anyway, can you tell me whose castle that is?" Tommy ask as he points to the castle on the right; No, his other right.

"Wait, king of the whom," Maddie ask, a bit puzzled by what Tommy just said.

"Toontons, madam."

"Who are the Toontons? I have never heard of them."

"That's us, we're all Toontons." Tommy explains to Maddie with a sigh; are everyone in this country turning weird or stupid all of the sudden? "I am the king."

"Well, we're supposed to be British but the author changed the name to make it more...well, 'toon like' for some reason." Terra explains to the Fentons with a sigh. "Let's keep it at that."

"So wait, we had a king all of the sudden?" Maddie ask in more confusion. "For a moment, I thought we were all an autonomous collective."

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Can we go to the next scene? I don't have to put up with this nonsense!"

No, I'm the author, we're going through this! Now shut up or I'm putting you back into Xehanort's body!

"Ugh, fine, fine!" Terra groans a bit, "Geez; let this guy take control of this story and suddenly he's God. And unfortunately, he is later on."

"Honey, we are living in a dictatorship!" Jack snaps to his wife in annoyance. "A self-perpetuating autocracy in which the working classes..."

"Jack, hon, since when did you used big words like that?" Maddie ask her husband in disbelief. "You usually don't."

"Well, when the moment I get accused of being an old woman, fat and whatever, all dumbness get thrown out the window, did you ever think of that?"

"Ahem, I'm in a hurry." Tommy said with an impatient groan. "Can you tell me who lives in that castle?"

"No one lives in that castle, hon." Maddie explains with Tommy with a smile.

"Oh...so...who is your lord then?"

"We don't have a lord ether."

"Wait, what?" Tommy asks in confusion and disbelief. What kind of part of this land doesn't have a lord who lives in a castle nearby?

"Ugh, we are wasting time then." Master Eraqus said with a sigh. "We should just leave."

"Look, like I was telling you, we are an anarcho sydnicalist commune!" Jack snaps to the newcomers, much to their confusion. Did he told them that or did that explanation came from out of nowhere? "We just take turns in acting like an executive officer for the week."

"Oh." Tommy said, kinda understanding this matter a bit.

"But for your information, the officer's decisions must be ratified at a special biweekly meeting."

"Oh, I see."

"...by a simple majority in the castle of internal affairs or large folks." Jack said with a nod.

"Fine, thank you." Tommy snaps at Jack in annoyance. He isn't in the mood for any further information anymore.

"Okay, by 2/3 majority's in the case of more..."

"Will you shut up? Just shut up already. I order you to shut up!"

"'Order'," Maddie scoffs in disbelief by Tommy suddenly ordering her husband about. "Who does that guy think he is?"

"For your information, madam, I am your king!" Tommy snaps to Maddie in frustration, losing his patience with these peasants.

"What? I don't recall voting for you."

"Hey, for your information, you don't vote for kings!"

"Really; how did you become king?" Maddie ask Tommy skeptically. How did a boy like him even become king in the first place if not by voting.

"Why don't you explain it, Tommy?" Tarzan asks since the jungle man wasn't there when Tommy became king in the first place on that faithful king.

"That's an interesting story. You see, the Lady of the Lake, Kimi Watanabe Finster, her arm chad in the purest of building, giving the Keyblade from the bosom of the water." Tommy explains with a smile to the skeptic Fentons. "Thus it shows that I, Tommy, was to carry the Ultima Weapon which is the Keyblade. That is why I'm your king."

"Wait, I thought you pulled the Keyblade out of the stone in the churchyard at the tournament that I was in not so long ago." Aragorn points out to Tommy in concern. "I should know, I was there, remember?"

Tommy comment, "Precisely because the Lady of the Lake (who just happens to be Kimi) was the one who enchanted the sword so that only one individual could do it. So the part about the Lady of the Lake choosing me to wield the sword IS true, at least."

"Huh. He got a point there." Master Eraqus said thoughtfully. "We did hear angels singing back then and Kimi show up a while later. That does make sense."

"Since when does water has a bosom," Terra asks a bit confused by the details.

"Look, let's not make things complicated than they are already." Aragorn said with an annoyed sigh. "This story is confusing enough as it is at the start."

Jack scoffs a bit as he snaps, "Look, ladies lying in lakes, giving out swords in stones is no basis for a system of government! Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some water-riffic ceremony!"

"Will you SHUT UP?" Tommy snaps to Jack in annoyance. He is having enough of this skeptic fat man and his stubbornness.

"I am not fat, author! And another thing, you can't expect anyone to hold executive power just because some water brat put a spell on a sword in a stone and let you have it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jack, unfortunately, kept on the verbal attack as he explains, "Heck, if I go all over the place, claiming that I'm an emperor, just because some moistened snob throw a huge knife at me or whatever, I would be locked in the loony bin!"

Tommy has had enough. He got off his horse...okay, pretending to dismount the horse. The angry king walks up to Jack and grabs him by the neck. As Tommy chokes the man, he snaps, "3 times already, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"Oh yeah, there you go! We're seeing the violence part of the system!"

"Dang it, shut up, I told you that already!"

Jack on the other hand calls out to anyone who is smart or gullible enough to be around, "Hey, look! Check out how the system gone violent! Help! I'm being repressed here!"

"Oh stupid peasant, I don't have time for this!" Tommy snaps. He releases Jack while going back to the others. The peasant roll his eyes as another came over to see what's going on just now.

"Isn't that a give way or what? Did you see that? That's what I'm telling him! Did you see how that guy is repressing me? What did I tell you?"

"Okay, that's it! I'm kicking your butt with my Keyblade all the way to Kingdom Come!"

Tommy was about to go over and go through with his threat when suddenly a familiar man appears, hitting Jack and sending him to the ground. This surprised the king as he has never saw this guy before until now.

"Wait, who are you?" Tommy asks Sauron in surprise.

"Sauron," Aragorn exclaims in alarm as he got his sword out. "What are you doing here? Planning on assaulting our rightful king so you can take the throne?"

"Relax, brother. I have come to avenge the king by taking this peasant down for his insults." Sauron said as he bows to Tommy. "Fear no more, your majesty; I am in your service."

"A likely story! I know you as well as your want of the throne, brother."

"'Brother'?" Terra asks with a frown of disbelief. "Aragorn, I don't recall you being brothers with this creep in the movie series that you're in."

"I am his brother in this series of fan fictions!" Aragorn snaps to Terra in annoyance. "We can't trust him. Sauron will backstab us and take the throne."

Tommy pauses as he said, "Tarzan, time for us to get going."

"You sure," Tarzan ask in worry, noticing the angry look that Sauron is giving him as well as the ring on his hand. "He got that evil look and that ring...I don't think we should turn our backs on him for one moment."

"Hmmm, really?"

"I agree with Tarzan...we can't turn our back on him." Aragorn said to Tommy who glances at Sauron who gave a mean look. Indeed, if what the knight said is true, this man may be up to something.

Tommy thought up of a plan as he asks, "Sauron, how would you like to be a part of my Knights of the Round Table?"

The others look shocked and stunned upon hearing what Tommy just said. Sauron smiles a fake one as he said, "I would be honored."

Tommy takes his Keyblade out as he dubs Sauron a knight. Master Eraqus whispers to his adopted son, "Are you crazy? Haven't you heard what Aragorn and Tarzan just said? One false move and..."

"I know, but this way, we can keep an eye on him. Should he make any false moves, we will be ready for him." Tommy whispers to the others who nod a bit. Putting Sauron in as a knight does make sense to keep an eye on him. The boy said to the evil (unknown yet) knight, "All right, we now need to get you a horse."

"Or someone who bang coconuts for you while you're pretending to ride one." Terra said dryly making Tommy frown at his adopted brother for that comment.

"Fine, of course; until then, I walk." Sauron remarks with a shrug as he follows his new king and the others. Soon, one day, the villain will make his move; until then...

The other peasant who came up to Jack help him snaps out of it, sighing in annoyance. It's a man about twenty-four years old, and is well built. He had short yet spiky raven hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white t-shirt with hints of red on it, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. His name is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom.

"Dad, why must you annoy or yell at folks who come by here?" Danny asks his father in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me, son! I was just expressing my opinion here! I mean, what kind of people would believe a story about a 'Lady in the Lake? Give me a break!" Jack snaps to Danny in annoyance. The halfa sighs as he turns to Tommy's group who are stopping to talk. The boy must clear up this misunderstanding.

"Sorry about my dad's behavior, King Tommy. He means well but my father isn't right in the head. The name is Danny Fenton...who is in the Galahad role in this thing. His name is Jack 'Dennis' Fenton who meant no harm, he is just skeptical."

Tommy pauses a bit. Danny is nicer than Jack in any way. The boy said with a smile while shaking hands with the halfa, "No problem, apology accepted. Believe me; I have my share of guys like him in my time."

"Hey, come on! Give me a break for thinking that authority should be granted by vote instead of some girl tossing out some pieces of cutlery!" Jack snaps a bit to Tommy who took his Keyblade out while pointing to it.

"Look, Jack, it's the mystic Ultima Weapon! Kimi wouldn't have given it to me if I weren't the rightful king."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a powerful weapon. I'm saying that any weapon given by a magical witch shouldn't be any good reason to give you the right to be in charge of all of us."

"Look, pal, enough with the insults about the Lady in or of the Lake!" Tommy snaps to Jack in annoyance and anger. "One more insult towards her and..."

"Tommy, Tommy, we can't fight the peasants." Master Eraqus said, interrupting his adopted son's threat. "We must prove to them that you are indeed the rightful king."

"Here's a thought: let's take these skeptics to Kimi and see if she can verify your claims." Aragorn suggests to Tommy. If Kimi can prove the boy's claims, then this matter will be settled.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, Aragorn; Glad we brought you along after all." Tommy said, smiling at Aragorn's suggestion. Turning to the peasants, he said, "All right, come, everyone. I will take you all to that very lake. I will prove that Kimi, whom Dumbledore has introduced me to, is indeed real and my...good friend."

"Fine, got nothing else to do," Sauron mumbles a bit as the peasants nod in agreement; Time to see if the king's claims are true.

Author's note  
And thus, Sauron is now a knight of the Round Table (out of precaution) while the peasants are about to witness Tommy's claim. In the next chapter, we meet Kimi again, Danny becomes a knight and more singing is done. Read, review and suggest.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Lady of the Lake

Here's the next chapter! And this is Orange-Ratchet writing again, so get used to this! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: MEETING THE LADY OF THE LAKE

A little later, Tommy, Tarzan, Sauron, Aragorn, Terra, Eraqus, Danny Fenton, Jack and Maddie were nearby the lake as Tommy coughed. "All right, we are here, and now stand back."

Tommy coughed as he turned to the lake. "Oh Kimi Watanabe Finister... Sweet Kimi, please reveal to this doubting Thomas..."

"JACK!" Jack interrupted as Tommy glared at him.

"And his family, don't forget his family." Danny said.

Tommy shook his head as he turned and said, "JACK... and his family... that you are real."

All of a sudden, music started to play as Jack looked around confused. Maddie and Danny gasped as Danny tapped his father on the shoulder and pointed to the area of the lake.

Jack gasped as he said, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

"Sing away, random chorus ladies." Sauron rolled his eyes as random chorus ladies appeared, and a young purple haired woman around Tommy's age appeared in front.

"Wow..." Danny said.

"Amazing," Aragorn smiled.

Kimi: **_Come with me_**_**  
**_**_Come with me_**_**  
**_**_Come with me_**_**  
**_**_Sweet Danny_**_**  
**_**_You'll be a man-_**_**  
**_**_Join Tommy's clan!_**_**  
**_**_Come with me_**_**  
**_**_And I will make you glad._**

Kimi then went an octave for the next verse as she got annoyed with one of the girls fanning her, and she grabbed it.

**_Danny,_**_**  
**_**_Sweet Danny!_**_**  
**_**_Be a knight, it's time to take your vow._**_**  
**_**_If you come with me now_**_**  
**_**_I'll show you how._**

Danny smiled as he took Kimi by the hand.

Danny: **_Oh, wow!_**

As Danny walked up to the water, Jack and Maddie frowned as Maddie came up to Kimi and yelled, "You leave my Danny alone, you watery witch! Danny! Come back! You'll catch a nasty cold in that lake!"

Jack was just staring speechless as Tommy joined the others. "Better stand back, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, while the Lady of the Lake and her Laker Girls welcome your son into my army."

Tommy then blew a whistle as the Laker Girls started to dance silly. Tommy smiled as he started to sing.

Tommy: **_I am Tommy, King of the Toontons_**_**  
**_**_And we're seeking men who are able._**_**  
**_**_And so we're recruiting Danny _**_**  
**_**_To sit at our very, very, very round table._**_**  
**_**_Ready?_**

The Laker Girls then started to jump like cheerleaders as they started to cheer.

Laker Girls: **_OK!_**_**  
**_**_K-I-N-G-T-O-M-M-Y!_**_**  
**_**_Tommy_**_**  
**_**_K-I-N-G-T-O-M-M-Y!_**_**  
**_**_Tommy_**_**  
**_**_Tommy King_**_**  
**_**_Tommy King_**_**  
**_**_The biggest and the coolest thing_**

Tommy: **_Who's the King?_**

Laker Girls: **_You are!_**

Tommy: **_Who's the King?_**

Laker Girls: **_You are!_**_**  
**_**_T-O-M-M-Y!_**_**  
**_**_Tommy_**

Terra smiled a bit as he said, "This song isn't as bad as the last one we had to go sit through."

"I agree. At least this song is catchy." Eraqus nodded.

**_Who is next to enlist?_**_**  
**_**_Danny!_**_**  
**_**_Danny!_**

Tarzan: **_Who is?_**

Laker Girls/Tarzan/Terra/Sauron: **_Danny!_**_**  
**_**_The Lady of the Lake will make him a man_**_**  
**_**_If she can't do it- nobody can_**

Tommy and Tarzan: **_Who will he be?_**

Laker Girls: **_D-A-N-N-Y!_**

Then the four Laker Girls sat down, revealing letters.

"D!"

"A!"

"N!"

"N!"

Then it went over to Jack, who stare in confusion... as he lifted up his shirt and showed a "Y" on his belly.

All of a sudden, the lights slowly dimmed as everyone got out of the way... to reveal Danny was now clad in armor, with his shield enamored with a cross. On his side was Kimi Finister, who was smiling and chuckling, clutching Danny's hand. Then, a chandelier (for some reason) came down on the two as Danny looked up, smiling.

Danny and Kimi smiled as they looked up at the sky.

Danny: **_Once in every show_**_**  
**_**_There comes a song like this_**_**  
**_**_It starts off soft and low_**_**  
**_**_And ends up with a kiss_**_**  
**_**_Oh where is the song_**_**  
**_**_That goes like this?_**

"Where is it? Where? Where," Danny asked as Kimi chuckled.

Kimi: **_A sentimental song_**_**  
**_**_That casts a magic spell_**_**  
**_**_They all will hum along_**_**  
**_**_We'll overact like hell_**_**  
**_**_For this is the song _**_**  
**_**_That goes like this_**

"Yes it is." Danny smiled.

"Yes it is!" Kimi smiled.

"YES IT IS!" Danny laughed.

Danny: **_Now we can go straight_**_**  
**_**_Right down the middle eight_**_**  
**_**_A bridge that is too far for me_**

Kimi: **_I'll sing it in your face_**_**  
**_**_While we both embrace_**

Danny and Kimi: **_And then we change the key_**

Kimi smiled as Danny went to a high key.

Danny: **_Now we're into E!_**

Danny shook his head as he sang,

**_That's awfully high for me_**

Kimi: **_But as everyone can see_**_**  
**_**_We should have stayed in D_**

Danny and Kimi: **_For this is our song that goes like this!_**

Danny: **_I'm feeling very proud_**

Kimi: **_You're singing far too loud_**

Danny: **_That's the way that this song goes_**

Kimi: **_You're standing on my toes_**

Danny and Kimi: **_Singing our song that goes like this!_**

Kimi and Danny blinked as they suddenly realized the music was still going.

Kimi: **_I can't believe there's more_**

Danny: **_It's far too long, I'm sure_**

Kimi: **_That's the trouble with this song_**_**  
**_**_It goes on and on and on_**

Danny and Kimi: **_For this is our song that is too long!_**

Danny muttered to the offscreen band, "Come on, you guys; How much longer!"

Kimi: **_We'll be singing this til dawn_**

Danny growled at the offscreen band.

Danny: **_You'll wish that you weren't born_**

Kimi: **Let's stop this damn refrain**

Danny and Kimi: **_Before we go insane_**_**  
**_**_For this is our song that ends like this!_**

As the song ended, Kimi smiled as she and the Laker Girls departed, leaving a smiling Danny, a stunned family, and a satisfied Tommy, with Tarzan, and Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn and Sauron looking at each other.

"I thought Tommy was supposed to sing the song with Kimi, like Hank did with Beulah in Orange's fanmake." Eraqus said.

"Looks like Orange finally watched the real Broadway musical and knows what's going on." Aragorn said.

"Kneel, Danny." Tommy ordered.

Danny was still smiling. Tommy frowned, turning to Danny. "Danny! Kneel!"

"Oh, right, right." Danny said, kneeling.

Tommy nodded as he put his Keyblade on Danny's shoulder and head, knighting him. "In the name of God, and the Holy Church, I, Tommy Pickles, King of the Toontons, dub thee Sir Daniel Fenton...Knight of the Round Table."

"Welcome to the Knights of Cartoonalot, Danny. You're going to love it there." Aragorn smiled.

"Thanks, Aragorn." Danny said, in a bolder voice.

"We're proud of you, son." Jack Fenton smiled.

Tarzan blinked as he noticed Jack's change in voice. "What happened to your voice?"

"Seeing my son as a knight revives my beliefs." Jack smiled.

Sauron frowned as he said, "No it freaking doesn't."

Aragorn, confused, turned to Sauron, glaring, "What was that, Sauron?"

"Oh, nothing, Aragorn. I was just talking to myself." Sauron said, smiling a bit, speaking in half truth.

"I see." Aragorn said, suspiciously.

As soon as Aragorn turned his back, Sauron muttered, "One of these days, Aragorn...you will be sorry, not only for supporting the wrong King, but also for stealing my woman. One day, soon, I will kill you and your whole family and make it look like an accident."

"Uh, I'm right here." Aragorn said, turning around. "I can hear every word."

Sauron frowned. "Note to self, keep my thoughts in my mind. And you're not supposed to know that yet!"

"Can this fic help that the fourth wall of this world is demolished!" Aragorn argued.

"Can we move the fic along," Terra yelled.

"Fine..." Aragorn and Sauron frowned.

"Anyway, I have to make preparations. You go on ahead without me, I'll meet you in the next few scenes." Danny said, as he and his family left.

Tommy nodded as he turned to his group. "All right, everyone, the forest should be within seven leagues west-southwest of here. We should reach it shortly."

Tarzan then muttered, "I can hardly wait."

"All right! Is it the end of the chapter?" Eraqus asked.

"I think it is!" Terra said.

"Good! Because after this fic, I'm making a note to kill the author and his co-author friend," Eraqus said.

Sauron gave Eraqus a surprised look. "Dang... even I'm not that dark..."

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 4! How was it? Well, anyway, I think it turned out pretty good. In the next chapter, two more knights join the Round Table (Aladdin and Hercules) as Tommy has to go do battle with a knight known as the Black Knight (known as the Chameleon (yes, the same Chameleon from T.U.F.F. Puppy)... with humorous, yet sick results. Anyway, if you have a suggestion, leave it in a review! Anyway, review away! Back to you, JusSonic!


	5. Chapter 5: Stubborn Chameleon

Author's note  
JusSonic here for the next chapter, folks. And to answer Guest's question, that means that the characters aren't in this fic at all. Okay? Now let's continue...

Chapter 5: Stubborn Chameleon

Okay, here I am taking over. So where are we? Oh yes, Tommy and his knights are heading into a forest that they were looking for. Does it have a name? Who knows or cares; Anyway...

"Are we going to be using stuff from Orange-Ratchet's fanmake like the 'Wizard of Oz' Reference?" Terra asks Eraqus with a frown.

"I hope not. Enough is enough for me." Eraqus remarks dryly.

"Right, I don't do skipping, not a chance," Sauron remarks in annoyance, "Not for this villain anyway or any other knight in this fanmake."

"Right, I prefer not to skip like a fool or hop like one." Tommy said with a smile, making the others stare at him. "Well, no more than usual anyway; Heh heh heh."

Moving right along through the forest, and not doing any skipping, singing, whatever, the heroes came across two figures over a river (which body of water looks more like someone has left the garden hose running) with a pointless bridge built over it. A chameleon the named Chameleon and a knight, Sir Bravery, are fighting it out for some reason. Who knows? Maybe the man insulted the Chameleon for some reason.

Anyway, as the two fight on, two other people were sighing while watching the fight. One of them is a 22 year old man that has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a little red hat, a purple vest, white baggy pants with a small patch near the right knee, a thick and a brown band around his waist. He was also bare feet.

The other is a red haired man with muscles. He wears brown armor, a blue cape, a breechcloth, and brown sandals.

The two men saw Tommy's group arriving, the boy glance, seeing possibilities for new knights when he saw it. Tommy nods as he said, "Greetings! I am King Tommy Pickles of the Toontons."

"And we are his allies." Terra said to the two knights. "And what are your names be?"

"I am a hero from Agrabah waiting to fight next...well, sort of." The bare feet man said while motioning to Chameleon and Sir Bravery fighting. "They have been at it for 2 hours and we want to get across soon."

"Ahem, my name is Hercules, pleased to meet you King Tommy!" The man said as Hercules bow in respect.

"Wait, Hercules? The Demigod son of Zeus," Aragorn ask Hercules in curiosity and amazed.

"Correct, I am indeed the same man."

"Ah, this is cool." Tommy said with a grin.

"Great, a Demigod and a street rat," Sauron remarks with a groan of annoyance.

"Watch, I am Aladdin, hero of Agrabah, friend of Hercules and fiancée to Princess Jasmine." Aladdin said to Sauron sternly.

"Oh yes, so I have heard of your adventures." Tommy said impressed. "How did you two friends met?"

"By a misunderstanding; Hercules's evil god uncle Hades resurrected Jafar in an attempt to destroy us by taking on us by trading partners which didn't work. Then they try to turn us against one another by kidnapping my monkey friend Abu and Hercules's friend Icarus. After that misunderstanding is clear up, we join forces and stop our enemies."

"Wow, interesting story." Tarzan said impressed.

"Very interesting," Tommy said in agreement. "So you two heroes are looking for a new adventure?"

"Right now, yes," Hercules said with a nod. "We prefer to go on foot though, but I wouldn't mind riding my pet Pegasus while Aladdin rides his carpet."

"Right, we just look for new adventures, take on new challenges, we aren't picky." Aladdin said with a smile. Tommy looks amazed. These two kinds of heroes are what the king is looking for in knights!

"So what are those two doing?" Terra asks as he glances at Chameleon and Sir Bravery fighting. Soon the green guy stabs his enemy in a gruesome way, ending his life. "Whoa, forget I ask."

"That is despicable...I love it!" Sauron laughs evilly making Aragorn frowns at his brother.

"You would, you monster." Aragorn remarks to his brother dryly. "Unfortunately, this man is one of the less known characters of a short-lived TV show."

"I know and that's why I love killing off extras whose I don't care about, especially his acting."

"So are you going to ask this Chameleon to join us?" Eraqus ask Tommy curiously, knowing what the answer will be (which is obvious because it's in the script for crying out loud!).

"Probably," Tommy said. He walks over to the Chameleon who stood in front of the bridge after killing off Sir Bravery. "Ahem, you fight with the strength of many men, Sir Chameleon...or Chameleons in your case."

The Chameleon just stares at Tommy. The boy said, "I am Tommy, King of the Toontons."

The Chameleon just blinks at Tommy. Eraqus sighs, "This guy is either not impressed or he doesn't know who you are."

"Come on, this guy must be impressed by me, right? All of Toongland knows of King Tommy."

"Uh, not the Fentons if I recall." Aragorn points out to Tommy with a sigh.

"Awww, that was another matter, now be silent." Tommy orders to his group as he turns to the silent as heck Chameleon. "Ahem, I seek the finest and bravest of all knights in the land to join me in my court at Cartoonelot, which includes those folks travelling with me."

"Uh, you didn't ask me and Herc yet." Aladdin points out to Tommy, pointing out that the boy has yet to ask if he and Hercules can join the knights. Tommy of course ignores him.

"Ahem, you have proven yourself worthy to join my knights. So will you join me?" Tommy pauses as he looks at his pals who shake their heads but stop before the boy can catch them. "Ahem, don't mind them. They got some idea that you aren't trustworthy or something."

"Actually, with this guy, he is untrustworthy." Eraqus adds a bit. Tommy pauses a bit and waited, but no answer came from the Chameleon. Either he's thinking over the offer or the guy doesn't want to join. Either way, there's no time to wait.

"Well, you make me sad. Very well; Come, Tarzan, everyone else."

Tommy prepares to cross the bridge when something unexpected or obvious happens: the Chameleon stood in the king's way while snapping, "None shall pass!"

"Hey, he can talk." Terra blinks in amazement and amusement. "And here I thought he is one of those silent knights who don't."

"Or he is a jerk who likes to be blasted; either way, this Chameleon is dead by the end of the chapter." Sauron remarks dryly to Terra.

"What?" Tommy ask, a bit confused by the Chameleon's command.

"None of you will pass!" The Chameleon booms his command once more.

"Come on, I don't see any reason to fight you, good Sir Chameleon. I gotta cross this bridge here."

"All right, then you will die."

The Chameleon got his sword out while Hercules comments, "Oh yeah, here we go. We have been waiting for this battle."

"Wait hang on." Aladdin said with a frown as he came over to the stream. "Tommy, you don't have to do this. Come on, this isn't even the Mississippi!" The Agrabah hero jumps to the other bank. "I'm on one side!" Aladdin jumps back to the previous one. "I'm on the other side." He jumps back and forth in an attempt to prove his point. "I'm on the west bank; I'm on the east bank. I mean, it isn't that critical."

"That's not the point. It's the principle of the thing." Tommy said to Aladdin while the Chameleon nods in agreement. The street rat hero pauses to think about it.

"Watch the street rat comment, author! Anyway, Tommy...nice knowing you."

"Anyway, I command you, as King of the Toontons, to stand aside!"

"I move for no man!" The Chameleon booms sternly to Tommy. He then added, "If you have any ladies, that's another story, but as it stands, there isn't a lady here!"

"Ugh I knew we should've taken Kimi with us." Tommy groans a bit in annoyance by that detail that he missed. "Author, I didn't miss the detail, I just didn't know until now, okay?"

"Will you let aside someone who has the power of the One Ring to blast your head off if you don't let me past?" Sauron growls angrily at the Chameleon, showing him the One Ring.

The Chameleon yelps as he lets Sauron pass through his bridge, "Sure, no problem. Never argue with a guy with a powerful ring!"

"Now see here, let me pass!" Tommy snaps to the Chameleon angrily. He has had enough of this idiot's refusal to let him past.

"I move for no man!" The Chameleon booms...then saw a small squirrel hopping towards him, "Awww, so cute! Wanna cross my bridge, little squirrel? Yes you are, yes!" The knight moves to allow the little critter to go through his bridge, much to Tommy's dismay and annoyance.

"Ugh, okay, this is getting ridiculous. Anyone wants to join the villain who will appear in the unofficial second sequel, do so now." Terra said in annoyance. With that, he, Eraqus, Aragorn, Tarzan, Hercules and Aladdin just step over the stream, rejoining Sauron (so to speak).

"Welcome back, I thought you would never get here." Sauron said to Aragorn's group in amusement.

"Oh shut up, Sauron. May as well see how Tommy does this." Aragorn said with a frown as he and the others turn to Tommy's pointless argument with the Chameleon.

"And?"

"There is too much to take in right now." Hercules said with a frown. "I wish he get this done already." The others nod, agreeing with this train of thought. Enough already!

"Okay, final warning," Tommy snaps angrily to the Chameleon. "Let me pass now!"

"I told you, I move for no man!" The Chameleon snaps to Tommy sternly (and very persistent). Boy, is this guy like that or what?

"Fine, you want to fight? You got a fight!"

With that, both fighters got their weapons out and fight one another. The others watch on, either standing in boredom or watching...in boredom. Either way, these knights are indeed bored.

"And he is your king, why?" Aladdin asks Eraqus, Terra, Aragon and Tarzan skeptically.

"He was better until we have to star in this thing." Eraqus said with a shrug. "Glad it wasn't Sauron. At least we would've laughed at the fool until the cows come home."

"Watch your tongue or I will rip it out!" Sauron scowls angrily at Eraqus for the insult towards him.

"You refrain from the threat, Sauron, or I will rip your tongue out!" Aragorn snaps to Sauron angrily. During the fight, Tommy quickly chops the Chameleon's left arm right off. "Well, at least Tommy got some fight in him, I will give him that."

"All right, stand aside, worthy adversary." Tommy said with a smile. Without his left arm, the Chameleon isn't much of a fighter at all!

'T'is but a scratch," The Chameleon boasts a bit. The heroes look disbelief and annoyed. The villain's arm fell off...and he claims it nothing to be a scratch!

"Are you an idiot? That isn't a scratch; your arm is cut right off!"

"Ha ha! It will grow back. I have much worst, man!"

"Oh, you are crazy!" Tommy exclaims in annoyance. How can this Chameleon claims that his missing arm is just a scratch? That's stupid!

"Actually, the Chameleon's limbs are known to grow back, Tommy." Terra points out to Tommy. "He is a reptile and they are known to have body part grow back."

"Ha! Listen to that guy, now come on and fight you wimp!" The Chameleon taunts Tommy, making the boy sighs as the fight resumes itself...until the knight lose his other arm. Now he's armless!

"Yes, victory is mine!" Tommy laughs in triumph. The boy kneels down in prayer to thank the Lord for helping. "We thank Thee, Lord, that in Thy mer..."

Wait, hang on. The Chameleon kicks Tommy in the behind, cutting him off. Hercules exclaims in surprise, "What the heck?"

"Come on! Let's do this, have at you!" The Chameleon laughs as he kicks Tommy again, making the heroes disbelief and annoyed. Even with both arms missing, this reptile is insisting on fighting.

"Okay, this Chameleon is persistent."

"And annoying," Aladdin sighs in annoyance. "No wonder Orange-Ratchet picked him for this Black Knight role."

"Well, you are either brave or stupid, sir knight, but the fight is mine." Tommy said with a smirk. Even the Chameleon must admit that without his arms, he isn't in any shape to fight the king.

Needless to say, Tommy was kicked by the Chameleon who laughs, "Ha ha! Have enough, kid? Ha!"

"You are out of your mind! You got no arms left! You can't fight me anymore like this!"

"Yes I can and besides, they will grow back, it's just a flesh wound!"

The Chameleon kept kicking Tommy like mad, annoying the king some more. Tarzan comments with a sigh, "I think Tommy made a wound to that guy's head. He has no idea when to quit or surrender."

"Tell me about it, the Chameleon may grow his parts back but he lost a lot of flesh, bone and muscle right now." Aragorn said in agreement. "And I think he lost a lot of brain matter as well!"

"Will you cut that out?" Tommy calls out to his enemy in annoyance.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken; Wimp, wimp, wimp," The Chameleon laughs madly as he kicks Tommy each time the armless knight speaks. This is proceeding to annoy the king even further.

"Cut that out or I will cut out your leg!"

The Chameleon kicks Tommy once more. The king growls as he cuts off one of the knight's leg, now the Chameleon is hopping on one leg and has no arms...but he still wants to fight!

"Right, I'll do you for that!" The Chameleon exclaims madly. Most of the others look shocked and disgusted by what the armless and one legged knight just said.

"You'll what?" Tommy asks the Chameleon in disgust and annoyance.

"Ooh, this I've got to see." Sauron exclaims with an amused smirk, loving where this is going. "Let's watch this, everyone."

"No thank you." Aladdin said in disgust, not even wanting to watch what the Chameleon wants to do to Tommy.

"Absolutely not," Hercules said with a cringe of disgust and annoyance.

"Pervert," Aragorn scowls to his brother in anger and further disgust. And he thought that Sauron couldn't go that low!

"Suit yourselves, lads." Sauron said with a shrug as he turns to watch the pointless battle rage on some more.

"Hang on, I don't swing that way, you freak! Besides, I got a girlfriend already!" Tommy snaps to the Chameleon in annoyance, "Maybe in some fics where I was non-straight but not here!"

"Ugh, idiot! I mean kill you, kill you!" The Chameleon snaps in frustration. "Honestly, is this what the present is generations later? Saying 'I will do you for that' means, "I wanna make love to you'? Back in the 1950s, gay used to mean 'happy'. Now you can't call yourself that without giving folks the wrong idea!"

"Tell me about it! Anyway, back to our battle and to get away from the logical mistake, 'kill me'? Seriously; How can you do that with no arms and only one leg left right now until they grow up back like a reptile?"

"Right, even this idiot can't get this right." Aragorn said with a shrug.

"I won't give up...and my limbs will grow back like a reptile!" The Chameleon insists to Tommy eagerly and madly, much to the king's annoyance.

"My goodness, you are an idiot." Tommy said with a sigh of annoyance. May as well cut the Chameleon's remaining leg and put an end to this, "And another thing, why didn't you transform just like in your actual cartoon?"

"Because it would go against the script and I want to fight you the normal way! It may take me a long time to win but I will never lose if I never give up! Have at you, come at me!"

Tommy rolls his eyes...then cut off the Chameleon's last leg, leaving him nothing but a limbless stump on the ground. The villain looks at himself in surprise. He has no limbs left...and can't transform even if the Chameleon decides to right now.

"Err; I got to admit...perhaps I should've transformed earlier." The Chameleon said sheepishly. "Okay, how about a 10 minute break before we try again?"

"Oh forget this, come on, gang!" Tommy groans in annoyance as he got behind Tarzan and begins to hop as the jungle man bangs the coconuts together. The heroes shrug while following the two, wanting to get away from this stubborn limbless Chameleon.

"Oh, I get it! Fine, run away before my limps grow back! You RUGRAT JERK! Come back so I can give you what's coming! I will bite your legs off, come on!"

Sauron growls, having enough as he turns around and fires a blast at the Chameleon; The knight scream as he explodes, being wiped off the face of the planet as well as this story.

"Was that necessary, Sauron?" Eraqus ask Sauron in annoyance and disbelief.

"No, but he was getting on my nerves and I had enough; Plus, I wanted to kill someone all day." Sauron remarks to Eraqus with a shrug. "Come on, admit it. You want him dead like I do."

"Okay, fine, I will give you points for that."

"Well, Tommy, you kill off our opponent...well, Sauron did." Hercules said with a sigh. "So is there anything we can do for you for getting rid of that annoying pest?"

"Want to join up for the Knights of the Round Table?" Tommy asks Aladdin and Hercules with a hopeful smile. "We can use your skills even if they weren't shown in this chapter."

"Well...last time I was a knight, it didn't end well. Then again, I was hallucinating so it doesn't come." Aladdin said thoughtfully. "I guess I can give it a shot again; Herc?"

"As long as we don't run into anyone like the Chameleon again, sign me in." Hercules said as he holds out a fist. "My strength and power can come in handy."

"Cool! Welcome to the Knights of the Round Table!" Tommy exclaims, eager that more knights has come to join his round table.

"Well, we're done here. What now?" Terra asks his adopted brother curiously.

"Ugh, it better not be another village of death and decay." Aragorn groans in annoyance and disgust. "I just had enough of it the last time!"

"Relax, Aragorn, not this time. But it does have a slight problem." Tommy explains to his friends in a serious matter (so to speak).

"Why am I not surprised?" Eraqus ask dryly. Very typical, villages always have one problem or another. Why shouldn't they now?

"So what does this village got?" Aladdin asks Tommy, wondering what the knights will be getting themselves into here.

"The bottom line: the usual problem with witches." Tommy answers, making the others stare at him, wondering if they heard right.

"Witches; Like the magical type from Hogswarts, Oz or any other stories?" Tarzan asks Tommy while blinking his eyes at the answer.

"You got it. There are witches living in that place quite often so there are usually burnings and executions."

"Why go there?" Sauron ask Tommy with a frown. "You got a magical warlock like me with you now with you and the other Keyblade holders using magic as well. Doesn't that sound like a death sentence?"

"Normally but we will fight the jerks off. Also I heard of a wise girl who lives in this village, along with a boy genius and another Keyblade holder like us." Tommy explains to the knights. "We could use folks like that on our team."

"More like we're turning this into a circus than a team full of heroes."

"Oh shut it, Sauron. Besides, Tommy's right, our allies of knights could surprise us yet." Aragorn snaps to Sauron sternly and annoyed (mostly annoyed).

"Whatever the case, let us continue, we're wasting time and JusSonic wants to finish this chapter so that he can give Orange-Ratchet time to work on the next one." Tommy said to his allies with a frown. "Now walk this way so I can lead you all to the village!"

Tommy then walks in a very unusual way. The others pause and shrug as they imitate his walk while continuing onward to the village with witches.

Author's note  
Well, that was pointless yet funny, wasn't it? Plus, Tommy got two more knights joining him. In the next chapter, a girl named Kairi is being accused of being a witch and it's up to Tommy's group, as well as newcomers Jimmy Neutron and Sora, to save her...more craziness pursues! Read, review and suggest.

Sir Bravery is the snobbish British hero from _Freakazoid_.

This chapter has a reference to _Robin Hood: Men in Tights _as well as the reference to the Aladdin crossover in the Hercules cartoon series.

I know that the Black Knight wasn't killed in the original but Sauron is evil...and besides, that Chameleon is annoying!


	6. Chapter 6: Witch Burning

And now for the next chapter, which Orange Ratchet (that's me) will write! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6: WITCH BURNING

Tommy, Tarzan, Sauron, Terra, Aragorn, Eraqus, Aladdin and Hercules entered inside a village as they walked around. Tommy and his group then looked around as they noticed a line of monks walking and chanting. They also noticed placks of wood on their hands.

Monks: _**Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem.**_

Hercules blinked as he said, "I'm not very good with Swedish, but..."

"THIS IS LATIN!" Eraqus yelled. "That strange language that was included in the beginning of the film was bad Swedish! How JusSonic mistakes it for Spanish language, I have no clue! Go back and read the first chapter! Does that even SOUND Spanish to all of you people! JusSonic is an IDIOT for not noticing the Swedish part of the subtitles!"

We then see a note falling from JusSonic saying, "Excuse me for not reading all the way through! -JS" on it.

"Wait, I thought only Orange-Ratchet can do that with his characters." Terra said in confusion.

All of a sudden, a big giant rock fell on Terra, with a note attached. Terra, recovering, took the note. "'He sends notes. I send giant rocks that fall on people with notes attached to them. -OR'. Huh."

"Back to the story..." Aladdin said. "I recognize requiem, but not anything else."

"Well, 'Pie' means faithful. 'Is' means flows. 'Sudo' means to clear. 'Mei' means my or mine. 'Do' means to give. 'Nam' means for. 'Eis' means his. And 'requiem' comes from the word 'requies' meaning rest. A 'requiem' is a song of rest, usually sung at an individual's Mass." Tommy explained. "So, the rough translation is, 'As time flows, I am clearly faithful. I offer this for His requiem.'"

"What do they mean by 'I offer this for his requiem'?" Hercules asked.

Suddenly, to everybody EXCEPT Tommy's surprise, all the monks bonked themselves on the head with their plank of wood then repeat their chant.

**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem._**

The monks whack themselves on the head with the wood.

"You're kidding; You're kidding, right," Aragorn sweatdropped.

**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. (Whap)_**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. (Whap)_**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. (Whap)_**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. (Whap)_**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. (Whap)_**

"What kind of a screwed up religion is this?" Sauron asked.

Tommy frowned as he stepped in. "How dare you insult my religion!"

"Of course, you support it..." Sauron muttered.

"You know, the more I watch them, the more I realize, I LOVE my own religion. As part of the Greek gods, if I had to do rituals, unless asked, I have never once hit my head on a plank of wood!" Hercules frowned.

"Excuse me..." The group turned to see a boy with odd red clothing, zippers and black shorts. He also had spiky hair. "I'm sorry, but have you seen my childhood friend, Kairi, anywhere?"

"Sorry, I don't think we have." Tommy said. "We'll keep an eye out, though. What does she look like?"

"She has red hair, a pink shirt, white shoes, and a pink skirt." The boy explained.

All of a sudden, Tommy and his friends heard some excited noises as they turned to see an eager mob dragging some red haired girl with a purple witch hat, a big Jimmy Durante like nose attached to string, a green wart AND a broom on her hand.

"A WITCH; A WITCH," Everyone exclaimed excitedly.

Sora stared in shock as he frowned. "What the heck? You can't do that!"

"She doesn't look like a witch!" Aragorn frowned. "What is wrong with them?"

"Not to worry, Aragorn. If she's not a witch, they won't do anything to harm her. All of their witches have been false alarms lately." Tommy explained.

"You better be right..." Aladdin said.

"Burn her alive, boys! I like a good witch burning!" Sauron cheered.

Aragorn glared at Sauron. "Sauron! How can you say that about an innocent girl like her?"

"I find everyone's pain funny, but my own. Well, what can I say, Aragorn? I am a bad guy. Besides, they've accused her of witchcraft, and no one...aside from the spike haired boy, believes her. It's a likely chance that they'll burn her...and I haven't seen a good witch burning in many years." Sauron smiled.

To hammer the point in, Sora had to run after the mob, exclaiming, "No, don't burn her! She's innocent."

"Either way, that girl looks upset. We better check it out." Eraqus explained.

Near a tower, a young boy with a red shirt with a yellow symbol, blue jeans and a brown hairdo was tying a swallow to a coconut (just for an experiment) when he heard the noises. Another person with him, his girlfriend who was a blonde haired girl with a green shirt, blue pants and nice shoes, looked out as she saw the mob. "Jimmy, duty calls!"

"Again," Jimmy sighed. "I was already Bedevere in that Disneefreek's Holy Grail fanmake and that stunk because he ALWAYS leaves out important lines of dialogue!"

"Still, we have to go out there. Looks like another one." the girl sighed.

"All right, Cindy, come on." Jimmy sighed as he got the look that said that he was used to these false alarms.

"A witch; a witch; a witch; a witch; we've found a witch! A witch! A witch! We've got a witch! A witch! A witch! Burn her! Burn her! Burn her!" The mob cheered.

They then quieted down as three villages dragged Kairi up to Jimmy and Cindy. Kairi was taking all of this stoically, though she doesn't look too happy.

"We found a witch, may we burn her?" One of the villagers asked as Tommy's group, along with Sora, arrived.

"Burn her, burn her; burn her!" The crowd cheered.

Jimmy then looked up to the mob as he said patiently, "Okay, everyone, how do you KNOW she's a witch?"

"She looks like one!" One of the villagers shouted.

"Right; yeah," The villagers cheered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he said, "All right, bring her forward."

While being shoved forward, the red haired girl, known as Kairi, started to protest, "No, please! I'm not a witch! Stop this!"

Cindy looked at the girl as she said, "Aren't you dressed as one?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"The hat, the nose, the..." Jimmy said.

Kairi glared at the other villagers as she said, "THEY dressed me up like this!"

"We didn't! We didn't!" The villagers protested.

Kairi growled as she tore off the Jimmy Durante nose and said, "See! This is a fake nose bought at a novelty store!"

Cindy frowned as she turned to the nervous villagers. "Well?"

The villagers looked at each other as one of the meekly spoke. "Well, we did do the nose."

"JUST... the nose," Jimmy asked.

"And the hat," The villager said. "BUT SHE IS A WITCH!"

"Yeah," Another villager agreed.

"Right, we burn her!" The crowd shouted.

Jimmy, sighing in patience, said, "Did ALL of you dress her up like this?"

"NO! NO! NO!" The villagers started... then slowed down. "No...no...no...yes. Yes, yes a bit."

"But she's got a wart! And a broom," One of the villagers pointed out.

Kairi frowned, peeling the wart off and dropping the broom. "That wart was a fake bought at a novelty store too! And someone put this broom in my hands!"

Cindy frowned as she turned to the others. "Look people, what makes you THINK she's a witch?"

"Well, she turned me into a newt!" A villager said.

"Really; A newt," Jimmy frowned.

The villager paused as he looked at himself. "Uh... I got better?"

Cindy shook her head as she said, "Look, morons, even if this woman IS a witch, it's no guarantee that she's bad. There ARE, after all, just as many good witches as bad ones."

The villagers took a moment to pause...

"BURN HER ANYWAY!" Someone in the crowd roars madly.

Everyone cheered as the crowd shouted, "Burn her! Burn her!"

"Why me," Kairi groaned.

Jimmy sighed as he looked up to the others, getting an idea. "What do you burn apart from witches?"

"MORE WITCHES," The crowd cheered.

Kairi frowned as she said, "I REALLY hate the Dark Ages."

"Wood!" one of the villagers said once the crowd hushes down.

Jimmy nodded as he said, "So, why do witches burn?"

"I JUST SAID I WASN'T A WITCH! Why isn't anybody listening to me," Kairi screams in annoyance but the crowd pays no attention to her.

"Calm down, miss. We'll get this all sorted out." Cindy assured her.

"I REALLY, REALLY hate the Dark Ages." Kairi frowned.

Kairi began to think about punching everybody until she saw her childhood friend, Sora, along with other characters in the background, waving. Kairi sighed in relief.

Back with the villagers, one of them was pausing to think, "Because... they're made... of wood?"

"Good!" Jimmy nodded as Sora, Aragorn, Eraqus, Sauron, Terra, Aladdin and Hercules sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, right." the crowd nodded.

"So, how do we tell whether she is made of wood?" Jimmy asked.

"BUILD A BRIDGE OUT OF HER!" A villager shouted.

Sora, Aragorn, Eraqus, Sauron, Terra, Aladdin and Hercules then did a face palm.

"Ah, but can't you also build bridges out of stones?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah..." The villager nodded.

"Does wood sink in water?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, no, it floats..." The villager looked up in realization. "IT FLOATS!"

The crowd then started excitedly as they said, "Throw her in the pond! The pond! Throw her in the pond!"

"Well, at least they're not shouting 'burn her' anymore." Kairi muttered.

"THEN BURN HER!" The crowd cheered.

"I just HAD to open my mouth." Kairi sighed.

Cindy coughed as Jimmy got the villagers' attention. "What ALSO floats in water?"

The villagers throw out guesses, "Bread!"

"Apples!"

"Um...very small rocks!"

"Cider!"

"Uh, gr...gravy!"

"Turtles!"

"Laxatives!"

"Mud!"

"Uh, churches; Churches!"

"Cats!"

"Lead!"

"Babies!"

"Smoke!"

"Bunnies!"

"My mother!"

Tommy then stepped out as he shouted, "A DUCK!"

Everyone turned towards Tommy in amusement. "Ooooh..."

"Whose side are you on?" Sora whispered.

Jimmy and Cindy smiled and grinned as Jimmy pointed to Tommy, "Exactly. So, logically..."

A villager, looking at Jimmy's hand motions, starts to think, "If... she... weighs... the same as a duck... she's made of wood."

All of a sudden, upon hearing this, Hercules' mouth dropped open, his eyes turned pale, and he started to have unhealthy twitching.

"And therefore, she is..." Cindy raised her hands.

The crowd looked at each other... then smiled, "A WITCH!"

Hercules continued twitching as Aragorn noticed. "Uh, is he all right?"

Aladdin looked over and sighed as he put an arm around his friend, "Is that so called messed up logic! I think it's conflicting and short-circuiting his OWN logical functions. Herc, it's all right. Don't let the stupidity get to you!"

"A witch! A witch," The crowd cheered as one of the villagers picked up a duck.

"Here's a duck, use this duck!" The villager gave Jimmy the duck.

Kairi stared at that in shock. "Where did THAT come from? And they accuse me of being a witch!"

"All right! We'll use one of my larger scales." Jimmy said as the crowd cheered.

"BURN HER! BURN HER! BURN HER!" the crowd cheered.

Kairi is carried over to a huge wooden scale that has appeared as magically as the duck and is place on one of the pans, while the duck is placed on the other. Two villagers each grab a big mallet and stand at either pan, ready to knock out the supports that keep the pans from moving.

"If I don't weigh the same as a duck, THEN will you let me go?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Cindy nodded. "Remove the supports!"

The villagers knock the supports away, leaving the pans to hang freely. Surprisingly, the pans do not move. Sora, Aragorn, Terra, Eraqus, and Aladdin's eyes boggled as Tommy and Tarzan stare calmly, with Sauron smiling in delight (though, with Sauron, you can't really tell.) Hercules was still twitching.

"A WITCH; A WITCH!" the mob cheered.

"Well, there's a fair cop!" Kairi frowned.

Aragorn then looked over and noticed something. He stepped up and said, "Wait a minute! Why is there a pair of wooden pegs stuck into the top of the scales?"

Jimmy blinked as he turned. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! I put those in there to keep it moving in the wind! All right, knock those pins out as well!"

As the two pins are knocked out, Kairi's pan quickly drops to the ground, knocking Saturn unceremoniously onto her behind and catapulting the duck into the air.

"Ouch..." Kairi groaned.

"AFLAC," The duck cried longingly as it flew in the air.

The mob frowned as they all said, "DRAT!"

Sora sighed in relief, but just in case, he spotted some crazy woman walking around as he called to the mob and yelled, "There's another witch! Get her!"

The woman, known as Bellatrix LeStrange, who you may know from the Harry Potter series, looked up in confusion as the mob turned with a glint in their eyes. "Huh?"

As Bellatrix screamed from being chased, Kairi sighed in relief as she said, "Well, at least that clears it up."

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked, lifting her up.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," Kairi said.

"Crap! And I was that excited to see her burn." Sauron frowned.

"You lose this round, Sauron...but better luck next time." Aragorn laughed.

"Very funny, Aragorn; I'm going to puke for a while." Sauron rolled his eyes.

Jimmy and Cindy smiled as they turned over to Tommy, as Jimmy asked, "And who might you be, since you're wise in the ways of science?"

"What? That was hardly science!" Eraqus frowned as Hercules continued twitching.

"I am Tommy, King of the Toontons." Tommy said.

Jimmy and Cindy gasped as they immediately kneeled down, "My liege!"

Tommy smiled as he asked, "Good sir and lady, will you come with me to Cartoonelot and join us at the Round Table?"

"Oh my gosh, sure! We'd be delighted!" Cindy smiled.

"We'd be honored." Jimmy nodded.

"Your funeral," Sauron rolled his eyes.

"What is your name?" Tommy asked.

"I am Jimmy Neutron, and this is Cindy Vortex!" Jimmy said.

Tommy pulled out his sword as he said, "Then I dub you Sir Jimmy and Lady Cindy, Knights of the Round Table."

"Would you mind if I joined your group as well?" Sora said. "I'm sure me and Kairi would like to come along. I too am a Keyblade wielder. I'm Sora."

"Ah, so now, I dub you Sir Sora and Lady Kairi, Knights of the Round Table." Tommy said, doing the same thing he did Jimmy and Cindy.

"We thank you, my liege." Kairi smiled.

"And these guys... well, this is Sir Sauron, Sir Aladdin, Sir Hercules, Tarzan's my horse, and this is Aragorn, along with my adopted family of Terra and Eraqus, the latter three happen to be travelling the same direction I am." Tommy introduced them.

"Ah." Jimmy said.

After a moment, with Hercules still twitching, Cindy asked, "Okay... so now what?"

"Wait a minute..." Tommy then disappeared then came back with a book labeled 'Jussy Sonic and the Holy Goblet of Fire Script'. Tommy flipped the pages. "Ah, yes, here we are! We have to go into a narrative interlude and travel through Cartoonelot with more knights, but the main three of them being Sir Jake Long, who plays Lancelot, Sir Danny, who plays Galahad AND Sir Luigi, playing Robin."

Everybody except for Jimmy sweatdropped as Jimmy said, "Ah, okay. In that case, me and Cindy will just get our horses and servants and ride with you immediately."

As Jimmy and Cindy left, Aragorn blinked as he asked, "What in the heck is a narrative interlude?"

"A narrative interlude is when the narrator and/or the writers, usually JusSonic OR in this case, maybe Orange Ratchet, tells the readers a summary of what happens while the story cuts to a scene further in the story. In other words, we're going to be skipping a lot of scenes and going straight to Cartoonelot." Aladdin said.

"And once we get to Cartoonalot, the plot is going to go underway!" Eraqus said.

"How do you know that?" Terra asked.

"I took a peek at the script while Tommy was reading it." Eraqus explained.

Hercules was of course still twitching.

Tommy and his group turned to see Jimmy hopping towards the others, with his friend Sheen Estevez in tow as he was banging two coconuts together. Jimmy nodded as he said, "I'm ready, my liege!"

"And so am I!" Cindy said, hopping as her friend Libby followed, banging coconuts. Libby stared and frowned at Cindy, not being amused at this.

Terra stared in shock as he said, "MORE coconuts?"

"Did they get those from Mercia as well?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh be quiet!" Tommy frowned then turned to Jimmy and Cindy. "Come, my friends!"

Tommy, Jimmy and Cindy hopped away with Tarzan, Sheen and Libby following with everyone else staring at them in disbelief.

"We have THREE hopping idiots now? Great!" Sauron sighed.

Hercules was still twitching as Kairi sighed. "I'm sorry, can anybody stop this guy? He's been twitching non-stop since the last few scenes in this chapter!"

"I got it." Aladdin said, picking up a pointed stick and whacking Hercules on the head with it.

Hercules then blinked, snapping out of it. "Thanks, Al. All of that unscientific nonsense really messed around my head for a moment."

"No problem." Aladdin said.

"Well, shall we get going so that JusSonic writes the next chapter?" Eraqus asked.

"Let's," Terra said. "Come on."

With that, everybody started to run for the departing Tommy, Jimmy and Cindy.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! How was it? In the next chapter, all the Knights are rounded up, and we finally go to Cartoonelot... which for some reason is a model. And then we go into a song that was in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and made EVEN longer in Spamalot! Anyway, if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	7. Chapter 7: Pointless Musical Number

Author's note  
And thus, it's time for another chapter by yours truly, JusSonic. To Mr. Anonymous, there are plans indeed.

Chapter 7: Pointless Musical Number

And thus, besides the ones seen already like Sir Hercules the Mighty and Sir Aladdin the Clever, the smart Sir Jimmy Neutron was the first to join the knights of King Tommy. Other illustrious names soon followed. There is Sir Jake the Brave, Sir Danny the Pure, Sir Luigi the Not-Quite-So-Brave-As-Sora-and-Jake, who nearly fought the Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom, bested the Boshi of Yoshi's Island, and, after wetting himself, became the hero of the Battle of Luigi's Mansion. There is also the speedy hedgehog hero Sir Sonic the Speedy and Harry Potter the Wizard Knight...and the aptly named Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Film-Or-In-This-Fanmake-So-Don't-Bother-Asking.

Anyway, the heroes form a band whose names and deeds would be pre-told throughout the centuries: the Knights of the Round Table! I think. Oh, and there's probably more like Johnny Cage but who cares about them?

And let's not forget Terrra, Eraqus, Aragorn, Sauron, blah, blah, blah.

"You know, we can do without the blahs, author!" Terra snaps to JusSonic in annoyance.

This is a narrative interlude, I get to say what I want, pal. Anyway, time run in any direction, any speed...so I should do so in a matter of 3 to four weeks, maybe six.

"What?" Sonic ask the author in disbelief. "Can that happen?"

Apparently, okay, onward with the story! The Knights of the Round Table were making their way back to the castle where they would call home from now on. Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn, Sauron, Aladdin, Hercules, Sora and Kairi travels behind the knights while keeping the servants/horses/coconut bangers between them and the hopping fools.

The son of Zeus meanwhile is trying to ignore the conversion between Tommy, Jimmy and Cindy. Their 'educational' discussion is too much for him to take.

"So basically, some of us will just be extras in this?" Harry asks the extras in the group with a frown.

"Most likely," Aladdin said with a sigh. "We just let the main characters get the words in while we extras are lucky to get a piece in this."

"Bloody heck, I know what you mean." Harry Potter said in agreement. "If Orange Ratchet was writing, I would have more lines by now."

"And more action, this is like watching paint dry!" Sauron explains a bit.

"No one cares-a what you think, Sauron!" Mario snaps to Sauron sternly. "And-a I-a am not afraid-a of that ring-a you have."

"Well, when the time comes, you will end up eating your words."

"Ugh, are those two going to shut up soon?" Sonic ask in annoyance by the conversion that Tommy, Jimmy and Cindy are having. "First, it's about a man who would make a working trebuchet with toothpicks, a bowstring and a coconut shell. I mean, what is this, Gilligan's Island? Then, it's a conversion about how one can use a cow's tongue to cure a headache!"

"Yes, I overheard the conversion too." Aladdin said while shaking his head. "Then there's using a block of blue cheese as a floating device during a flood. It has to be blue cheese, because Swiss is neutral and is full of holes! Cheddar doesn't have the same buoyancy..."

"Yes, yes, I thought that was pretty stupid as well." Sora said with a groan of annoyance. "So what are they talking about now?"

"I think it's something you have to hear for yourself." Harry said with a frown, "But when I say that I mean 'don't, ever'."

"Well, I'm going to find out anyway. Just to find out how bad the conversion is."

"So what are they talking about now?" Terra asks the same question that Sora asked to the extras with a frown, wondering what Tommy, Jimmy and Cindy are going on about in their 'educational' intelligence.

"As long as it's not about witches made out of wood; that is not right. It's too horrible to think about." Hercules said with a shudder. "The last thing I want is for me to go twitching again."

"Well, as far as their conversion is going, it's probably about some idiocy of how fermented avocadoes can be mixed in rice pudding that can cure colds or something." Kairi comments, making Hercules start twitching forcing Aladdin to hit him with a pointed stick again to make him stop, "Just kidding of course."

"Are we almost there yet?" Terra complains a bit. "I mean, I am getting tired and I don't want to go through this fic with Hercules throwing another twitching fit again."

"Oh, he's a demigod son of Zeus, Hercules can suck it up." Eraqus snaps a bit, making the others glare at him. "Come on, you are tired of complaining about it like I do!"

"No worries, I can try to get over it, friends." Hercules said to his pals with a sigh while covering his ears. "Just let me know when those two stop talking."

"So how are the lessons in medieval science going?" Aragorn ask some of his friends curiously yet impatiently.

"Lame and horrible," Kairi said with a frown. "You know how the world is supposed to be round, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me!" Aladdin exclaims while slapping his forehead.

"Well, listen and be annoyed."

"Actually no," Sonic said as he listens in and sighs at the blatent confusion of the confusion. "Geez and I thought the cow tongue was terrible enough."

"Don't remind me. Ugh, things were much easily in 'The Keyblade in the Stone." Terra said with an annoyed sigh of sorts.

"Oh calm down! When 'Quest for Cartoonelot' comes along, you will not be dealing with this nonsense again!" Sauron snaps to the extras in annoyance. "Sure you will deal with me but..."

"Let's see get to the main focus before we lose more than our patience, oaky?" Harry asks with an annoyed sigh. And so per Harry's wishes, we will do so.

"And that is why, my liege, is how we know the Earth to be banana-shaped." Jimmy explains to Tommy with a smile.

"Oh come on." Libby mumbles to herself. "Only an idiot would believe that."

"The Earth is banana-shaped? Who knew?" Sheen ask stupidly making Libby sigh a bit.

"And I was proven right."

"Wow, this new learning, it amazes me, Sir Jimmy." Tommy said to Jimmy, amazed by the explaining so to speak.

"Yes, it amazes us as well." Mario said dryly. "And it is-a about time I-a get another line!"

"Right, in different ways too." Tarzan remarks in agreement while sighing a bit.

"Now explain again why sheep bladders may be used to prevent earthquakes." Tommy requests to Jimmy with a smile, much to the annoyance and alarm of some of the knights.

"Of course, certainly, sir," Cindy said, proud to give just knowledge to her new king.

"Oh please, let's arrive at the castle, anything!" Hercules exclaims frantically, about to go into a twitching fit again even when his ears are covered.

"My liege, look," Jake exclaims in amazement. The knights reign in...well, themselves, seeing what the half dragon has saw, Hercules remove his hands from his ears but kept them steady just in case.

"It's Cartoonelot!" Tommy exclaims with a smile.

"Cartoonelot," Luigi exclaims with a smile at the sight of Cartoonelot itself.

"Cartoonelot," Jake laughs eagerly.

"Uh, that's only a model." Tarzan said dumbstruck. Everyone in the group is surprised, he's right, that castle is only a model of the real Cartoonelot.

"So wait, we came all this way...just to reach a model of a castle?" Sonic ask his friends with a frown.

"Gotta admit, even the castles in the story that we were in weren't this tacky." Aragorn groans in agreement.

"So that's the legendary Cartoonelot, a model?" Sora asks with a frown of disbelief.

"So what's the ratio of size between that model and the original?" Hercules asks with a frown of disbelief.

"Okay, who stole the real castle and replace it with this model?" Eraqus demands more than he asked. "I swear, I'm dealing with enough pointlessness as it is!"

"We went through so much just to reach a model?" Sauron ask with a scowl, getting a bit ticked off. "I may as well kill you all and get my conquest over with easily!"

"Sauron, shut it!" Aragorn snaps at his brother, making Sauron scowls a bit.

"Okay, I admit, this was my first chapter here and I was disappointed." Harry said with a sigh of disappointment. "I can only hope we get more lines and more action in this story."

"So I was burned at the stake for being a witch and all because we could reach this?" Kairi ask, getting a bit upset and ticked off by the whole experience.

"Shh!" Tommy hush the complaining knights a bit. Smiling, he said, "Knights, I bid you welcome to your new home; Time for us to ride...to Cartoonelot!"

The group starts to walk as Tommy kept silent. Kairi frowns as she gathers the others while whispering about...something. Then Kairi uses her magic to show a dream sequence from the king's head...

* * *

Castle Cartoonelot's grand hall is like pretty much like any medieval castle so forget the details! A feast is being made right now and...well, there's singing and dancing. What's different about this castle and the feast is...well, see for yourself at the singing and dancing!

Girls: _**Cartoonelot!**__**  
**__**The town that never sleeps is Cartoonelot!**_

We now see the knights dancing and singing like loons.

Cartoonelot Knights: _**We're Knights of the Round Table.**__**  
**__**We dance whene'er we're able.**__**  
**__**We do routines and chorus scenes**__**  
**__**With footwork impec-cable.**__**  
**__**We dine well here in Cartoonelot.**__**  
**__**We eat ham and jam and spam a lot.**_

The knights dance some more.

_**We're Knights of the Round Table.**__**  
**__**Our shows are formid-able,**__**  
**__**But many times we're given rhymes**__**  
**__**That are quite unsing-able.**__**  
**__**We're opera mad in Cartoonelot.**__**  
**__**We sing from the diaphragm a lot.**_

The knights dance some more. In the castle dungeon, a prisoner while hanging by his elbows starts to clap in the music's timing while smiling.

After a pointless break from dancing, the knights some more, they tap-dance, those guys play the drums using a pair of ladies for drumsticks, with metal pots and a passing servant's head for drums; Cruel but effective.

Now these knights break cheap imitation-rosewood tables while dancing, then they do the Can-Can (weird), then they do the hokey pokey and they turn...wait a moment, what the heck am I talking about?

Long story short...too late...they dance like lunatics.

_**In war we're tough and able,**__**  
**__**Quite indefatig-able.**__**  
**__**Between our quests we sequin vests**__**  
**__**And impersonate Clark Gable.**__**  
**__**We're knights of the round table!**__**  
**__**Although we live a fable!**__**  
**__**We're not just bums with royal mums,**__**  
**__**We brains that are quite able,**__**  
**__**It's a busy life in Cartoonelot.**_

Johnny Cage: **I**_** have to push the pram a lot.**_

Now we see Tommy, Jimmy, Luigi, Jake and Danny coming out, doing a few short dance sequences, then the salsa, the hip hop, and the hula.

As the doors open up, Tommy grins as he calls out, "Folks, here she is: the Lady of the Lake!" Everyone applauds as Kimi came in, smiling while singing.

Kimi: _**Once in every show**__**  
**__**There comes a song like...this**__**  
**__**It starts off soft and low**__**  
**__**And ends up with a kiss**__**  
**__**Oh, where is the song that goes like this?**__**  
**__**Goes like this?**__**  
**__**A sentimental song**__**  
**__**That cast a magic spell**__**  
**__**They will all hum along**__**  
**__**And we'll all overact, overact like hell**__**  
**__**'Cause this is the song**__**  
**__**Yes this is the song**__**  
**__**Oh this is the song that goes...**_ (Scats)_**...like...**_

As Kimi and Tommy scat, the girlfriend sang some more.

_**They're Knights of the Round Table**_

Tommy: _**They dance when e'er they're able**_

Kimi: _**They're Knights**_

Tommy: _**Not days, but Knights**_

Tommy and Kimi: _**Not dawn, not dusk**__**  
**__**Not late afternoon**__**  
**__**But Knights of the Round Table**__**  
**__**Round Table**__**  
**__**Round Table**__**  
**__**Round Table**_

Everyone: _**Round Table**__**  
**__**Round Table**__**  
**__**Round Table**__**  
**__**So try your luck in Cartoonelot**__**  
**__**Run amok in Cartoonelot**__**  
**__**It doesn't stunk in Cartoonelot**_

Soon everyone uses a slot machine (that appeared from out of nowhere) and hit the jackpot. Everyone cheer while laughing, "SWEET! WE WON!"

_**We're Knights of the Round Table**__**  
**__**We dance when e'er we're able**__**  
**__**We do routines and gory scenes**__**  
**__**That are too hot for cable**__**  
**__**We eat ham **__**  
**__**And jam**__**  
**__**We eat ham and jam and spam a lot**_

Soon everyone smile while dancing, "SPAMALOT!'

Okay, that's the big finish, we're done. Okay, the nonsense is over, get out. Go on, get going! To the previous scene, folks, come on!

* * *

BTW, turns out the whole thing were a dream sequence...and everyone is a bit unimpressed or uneasy about the whole thing. Is Cartoonelot worth it; probably not.

As Tommy reaches the model, he said, "All right, friends! Shall we go into..." The boy turns and saw the others leaving. The king yelps and rushes to catch up with them. "Hey, hang on! Where are you guys going? Did you read my mind somehow...it was only an idea, guys! Come on!"

By the time Tommy caught up with them, they were sitting down. Tommy's adoptive family, Aragorn and some of the knights stare at the model in confusion.

"So...if you-a excuse one of us for saying so but..." Mario begins to say then yells, "WHAT THE UNDERWORLD IS THAT?"

Hercules was beginning to twitch though Aladdin hits him with the pointed stick to make him tough. The Agrabah hero sighs, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, what I saw was...well, a bit intense." Hercules said with a gulp of concern. "I don't want to go through all that."

"Neither do I." Harry said with a groan. "And I thought that parody musical of my series was bad enough!"

"Actually, it's pretty funny, when you think of it." Terra said with a slight chuckle.

"Why do you find it so funny?" Aragorn ask Terra, wondering what the knight found so funny about the whole thing.

"Think about it: what Kairi has shown us in Tommy's dream sequence..."

"Well...now that you mention it." Sonic said with a slight laugh. "It is kinda funny in a stupid kinda way."

"I mean, the dancing and...wow!" Eraqus exclaims with a scoff of disbelief. "Who came up with such bad choreography? I wouldn't go that far anyway!"

"Right, and that song, what a horrible thing," Kairi laughs a bit as some of her friends laugh with her. "Those rhymes were awful! Honestly, they had to mispronounce some of the words to make them rhyme!"

"Okay, okay, I agree, the song was terrible and pointless. But it got me thinking." Sauron said thoughtfully...then he looks confused. "What in the world is a pram?"

"It's short of a perambulator, which they call a baby carriage." Terra explains to Sauron clearly. "Master Eraqus and I should know: Dumbledore told it about us...I think."

"Oh, so that's what he meant by pushing a pram!"

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we started doing that?" Terra laughs to his fellow knights in amusement, "Just for fun?"

"Well, why don't you?" Aladdin laughs to Terra a bit, wondering what's stopping Terra from pushing a pram for fun right now.

"Sure, why not? In fact, want some of us to give it a try?"

"Yeah," Sheen laughs eagerly as he joins Terra, Libby, Eraqus and Cindy in dancing weirdly to song, doing their own version of 'Knights of the Round Table'.

"I refuse to dance like an idiot." Sauron mumbles a bit.

Terra, Libby, Eraqus, Sheen and Cindy: **_Tommy's a Knight of the Round Table._**_**  
**_**_Straight out of a dumb fable._**_**  
**_**_He gets into fights with men in tights;_**_**  
**_**_Like stuff you'd see on cable._**_**  
**_**_He does have fun in Cartoonelot._**_**  
**_**_He really hops up and down a lot._**

The five then dance for a while and stop their dancing to begin their next version, much to the annoyance of those present, as well as the knights with Tommy. The boy frowns, realizing that he's being ridiculed. I mean, what kind of Rugrat is supposed to be a king if this happens to him?

"Ugh, why do I have to go through this nonsense in this unofficial sequel? Why the heck did it become a sequel anyway?" Tommy sighs in annoyance at the whole ridicule. "I prefer the Sane ones better; can't wait for 'Quest for Cartoonelot'."

_**He's a Knight of the Round Table.**__**  
**__**His horse is invis-able.**__**  
**__**His riding skills use coconut shells;**__**  
**__**He's mentally unstable.**__**  
**__**He's the nuttiest guy in Cartoonlot...**_

The ones dancing turn to Sauron with eager faces. He looks at them puzzled...but realizes in shock and alarm as to what they want from him.

"What? Come on! You don't expect me to finish that stupid song, do you?" Sauron protests to the dancing knights in disbelief, "Never!"

"Come on, do so, come on!" The knights plead to Sauron who turns and saw his brother blocking his path, giving out a smirk. It's obvious that no one will let him leave until the song is over.

"Ugh! All right, fine!"

Sauron clears his throat, shakes his head while finishing the song up.

Sauron: _**I dress like Gandalf a lot**_**.**

The others look uneasily at Sauron for the ending that he has given. The knight frowns while snapping, "Don't look at me, I need something that rhymes and I...stop looking at me like that!"

"Wow, who knew?" Terra asks in surprise and disbelief.

"Okay, this villain is even more creepy," Cindy shudder a bit, making Sauron glares angrily at his enemies...err, fellow knights.

"Someday...someday," Sauron mumbles to himself in annoyance, he still got a way to go before the knight can begin his conquest...but I can't mention it anymore than I have to do so I won't.

"Fine, okay, you guys win. I see your points." Tommy said with a sigh, getting the idea. "Let's not bother going to Cartoonelot, the place is too silly for us."

"Right, sir," Everyone else said, liking the idea. They all got up and head off, continuing doing...whatever!

Author's note  
Well, so much for Cartoonelot. Then again, it is a silly place to live at after all. In the next chapter, the knights follow Tommy and play a game of Harry Says.

Sauron: No way in heck am I hosting that game.

Me: Plus, the Lord himself (me) gives the heroes a task while a song is performed. And will the extras get more lines? Read, review and suggest.

Johnny Cage is one of the heroes of Mortal Kombat and is in the role of Sir Bors (in other words, he's going to get dead in this fic).


	8. Chapter 8: The Quest Begins

And here comes the next chapter! Unfortunately, we're not doing everything that I wrote in my own version of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, basically because most of it didn't happen in the actual movie, so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8: THE QUEST BEGINS

After King Tommy and his knights left the silly place AKA Cartoonelot, King Tommy, his Knights of the Round Table and the others were wandering aimlessly, not really knowing what to do next.

"What? What does that guy MEAN we're wandering aimlessly?" Harry asked.

All of a sudden, a loud thundering boom explodes within the clouds overhead. Everyone stares skyward as the clouds begin to open and angels begin to sing.

_"Tommy... Tommy..."_

Everyone looked up and stared with eyes wide as plates.

Tommy then asked, "JusSonic, what are you doing up there?"

The scene then changed to see a 29 year old man wearing glasses. The man looked over... and screamed. After that moment, the man recovered and said, "Okay, what the heck am I doing? Why is my screen suddenly looking at the characters! I'm freaking out here!"

"I didn't even know you were playing GOD of all people!" Sauron said.

"What," The man, known as JusSonic, blinked, before realizing. "OH! I was wondering when Orange FINALLY updated! Hang on, sorry, I wasn't prepared for this..." JusSonic then dug around and picked up some cue cards. As JusSonic was doing so, Tommy, Danny, Luigi, Jimmy and Jake was seen groveling before JusSonic, with the others staring strangely.

"My Lord," Tommy, Danny, Luigi, Jimmy and Jake smiled.

JusSonic looked up and frowned. "Please don't grovel, guys! If there's one thing I can't stand, its people groveling!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just..." Tommy said as he was getting up.

"And stop apologizing! You don't have to do that..." JusSonic said, finally getting his cue cards ready as Tommy averted his eyes. "Tommy, what are you doing now?"

"I'm averting my eyes, O Lord."

"Don't do that, Tommy, please! It's like those miserable Psalms in the Bible... they can be depressing. Now cut that out!"

"Yes, sir," Tommy said, looking up at God.

"Hang on, hang on..." JusSonic said, skipping a few pages of the script. "Ah, here we go! Tommy, King of the Toontons, your Knights of the Round Table shall have a task to make them an example in these dark times."

Tommy then said with enthusiasm, "Good idea, O Lord!"

"Of course it's a good idea, I'm playing stinking GOD!" JusSonic yelled. "Behold!"

All of a sudden, the clouds opened up to reveal a hologram of a grail shaped cup. "Tommy, this is the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"Wow..." Tommy said in surprise.

Harry blinked as he said, "Uh, are you sure that's the Holy Goblet of Fire? It looks different than the one my school has."

"Your school used to possess the Holy Goblet of Fire?" Aragorn said in surprise.

"Yeah; But it was destroyed some time ago... or, so I thought; that's why I joined you guys; to look for the Holy Goblet of Fire," Harry nods then frowns, "But, this one looks way different..."

"Never mind that now." JusSonic shook his head. "Look well, Tommy, for it is your sacred task to seek this grail. That is your purpose, Tommy- the quest for the Holy Grail. And you better get moving, because the readers don't have all stinking year!"

As the angels started to sing, and the clouds were going to close up...

"Wait!" Harry called.

The clouds quickly opened up again as JusSonic looked down. "Harry?"

"After King Tommy finds the Holy Goblet of Fire, can I have it to give to my school back in my world? I mean, you said King Tommy had to SEEK the Holy Goblet of Fire. You never said he had to KEEP it." Harry said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tommy frowned.

"All right, Harry. After all, you are in the story, so it makes sense that you should have it." JusSonic said as the clouds close and he disappears for good.

"Well... that's not fair!" Tommy frowned. "I have to find it, but we can't even keep it?"

"A blessing, yo! It's a blessing from the Lord!" Jake cried.

"Well, where do we start finding the Goblet?" Danny asked.

"Who knows?" Mario said.

"Guys, look! The Goblet," Sora pointed.

"Where," Everyone looked around.

"There!" Sora said as everyone looked to see a hologram shaped Holy Goblet of Fire being held... by Kimi.

The Laker Girls then appeared and started to harmonize as Kimi came out and smiled, looking at Tommy as she smiled.

Kimi: **_If you trust in your song_**_**  
**_**_Keep your eyes on the goal_**_**  
**_**_Then the prize you won't fail_**_**  
**_**_That's your grail_**_**  
**_**_That's your grail_**_**  
**_**_So be strong_**_**  
**_**_Keep right on_**_**  
**_**_To the end of your song_**_**  
**_**_Do not fail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Life is really up to you_**_**  
**_**_You must choose what to pursue ohh yeeeah_**_**  
**_**_Set your mind on what to find_**_**  
**_**_And there's nothin' you can't doooo_**_**  
**_**_So keep right to the end_**_**  
**_**_You'll find your goal my friend_**_**  
**_**_You won't fail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grai-a-a-a-ail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**

Everyone smiled as they did a wave, as Tommy smiled.

Company: **_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**

Tommy: **_When your life seems to drift_**_**  
**_**_When we all need a lift_**_**  
**_**_Tell yourself you won't fail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Life is really up to you_**_**  
**_**_You must choose what to pursue_**_**  
**_**_Set your mind on what to find_**_  
_  
Kimi: **_And there's nothin' you can't do_**_**  
**_**_You can't do_**_**  
**_**_Dooooo!_**

Kimi and the others than sang at the same time in different choruses.

Kimi and Company: **_So keep right to the end_**

Company: **_You'll find your goal my friend _**_**  
**_**_Find your grail!_**_**  
**_**_You won't fail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail!_**

Kimi: **_Ohhhh_**_**  
**_**_You'll find it!_**_**  
**_**_You'll find it!_**_**  
**_**_YEEEEAH!_**_**  
**_**_You gotta keep on_**_**  
**_**_Goin round! _**_**  
**_**_Goin round!_**_**  
**_**_Cause I know _**_**  
**_**_YEEEEEEAAAH_**

As soon as the song ended, Kimi and the others disappeared as Terra sighed. "Well... that was a waste. Can we go, please?"

* * *

And that's the next chapter! How was it? Next chapter will have Tommy, the Knights of the Round Table and those extras going up and meeting the characters who play the French Taunters... which I'm leaving that up to JusSonic for that one. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	9. Chapter 9: The Snob Taunters

Author's note  
And here is JusSonic with another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Snob Taunters

Okay, going back to this story, the Knights of Round Table are starting their journey to find the Holy Goblet of Fire...but I told you that already, did I? Anyway, they end up at another castle. The fog from before has appear, but not as badly this time, only a thin layer of once.

Anyway, a lot of you will have to make good with your imagination in case. I have to because I have to wait for Orange to make the chapter while I'm waiting for another pal to post in 'Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch 2'; Then afterwards...

"GET ON WITH IT!" The cast exclaims to the author in annoyance.

Fine then, anyway, our heroes or what counts arrive at the castle, Tommy signals for his pals to halt, "Halt!"

Everyone did just that, Terra groans, "Man, I wish we got horses. This hopping around is a pain in my rear or for my legs."

Danny comment, "Who needs coconuts - I mean horses- when you can fly?"

Sonic add, "And when you're faster than a horse under your own steam anyway?"

Tarzan came in while blowing a trumpet to his lips to make a noise that sounds like a duck choking on a bicycle horn. Danny calls out to the castle, "Hello, hello!"

Two figures respond, its two little fillies wearing French clothing, popping their heads over the wall. The first one snaps to the sky, "We are wearing silk that looks French, you dumb author!"

"Honestly, you're worst than those blank flanks." The other filly, whom wears glasses, scoffs a bit. She then looks down while demanding, "What, what do you want?"

"My name is King Tommy and these are my Knights of the Round Table." Tommy explains to the guards. "And whose castle is this?"

"If you must know, this is the castle of my daddy, Filthy Rich!" The first filly snaps to Tommy in a snobbish kinda way. "I am Diamond Tiara and this is my friend Silver Spoon!"

"Wait, wait, hang on; hang on!" Harry protests in shock and annoyance. "These two fillies aren't supposed to be in this story, along with any ponies from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_!"

"Ahem, four eyes, I got the script right here!" Silver Spoon snaps as she takes out a script of the story. "It said here that the Mane Six aren't in this story. And since me and Diamond aren't part of those blank flank lovers, we can show up."

Aragorn pauses, speechless, then comments, "Make perfect sense to me!"

Tommy begins to speak up to the fillies, "Ahem, go and tell your master, or father in Diamond Tiara's case that we have been charged by God..."

"Or JusSonic who has been waiting anxiously for this story to continue," Kairi adds in.

"...with a noble and sacred quest; If Mr. Rich give us any food and shelter for the night, he can join us on our quest for the Holy Grail."

Silver Spoon pauses then comment, "Yeah, okay, we'd ask him but Mr. Rich won't be keen about it."

"Right, daddy got a quest already." Diamond Tiara remarks with a shrug.

"Uh, what," Tommy ask his friends/knight with a concerned look on his face.

"The daughter said that Filthy has got a quest already." Danny explains to Tommy. The halfa yelps as a brick fell onto him. "Ouch!"

"Watch it, invader, daddy doesn't like being called 'Filthy'." Diamond snaps to Danny in annoyance by the halfa calling her father by his first name.

"Mama mia, she-a like her daddy." Mario said in concern.

"There's no way that it's that easy." Aladdin said flatly. "There has to be a catch somewhere."

"Oh, don't be like that, Aladdin." Terra said to Aladdin with a sigh. "At least we can avoid getting killed later on at the end of this story."

"One can only hope." Cindy mumbles a bit to the others.

Tommy tries again as he turns back to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, asking, "You sure that he got one already?"

"Yes, sure, it's very nice." Silver Spoon remarks as she and Diamond Tiara nods a bit to the heroes.

Diamond Tiara snorts and ducks down while whispering to the Diamond Dogs who are in hiding, "Hey guys, I told him that daddy has got a quest already. Can you believe those idiots?"

The Diamond Dogs chuckle in amusement. Hercules pauses then say, "I think those brats are pulling our legs."

"And you're surprised?" Sonic ask Hercules with a frown.

Tommy gave an uncertain look to the other knights before saying to the guards, "Any chance that we can come up and take a look?"

"No way," Diamond Tiara snaps at Tommy in annoyance. "You are humans, magical types, freaks and blank flanks lovers! Why should we let in the likes of you?"

"Oh great. It's that kind!" Aladdin groans in annoyance by the filly's words.

Harry silent nods in agreement as Tommy gave confused stares with his pals before continuing the conversion with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "So wait, what are you then?"

"We are very important fillies from Equestria with great cutie marks, popular than you!" Silver Spoon said as she and Diamond shows their cutie marks. "Also, inside are Diamond Dogs and daddy who are busy!"

"So are we so stops bothering us, nerds," Diamond Tiara remarks with a nasty smirk on her face.

The two fillies bump their flanks together while doing a chant of some kind, "Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump," Both of them laugh together.

"Yeah, you're right, Al." Hercules said with a frown. "Those two are the kind of snobs who cares about themselves and not others."

"So what are you fillies and company from Equestria doing in Toongland?" Danny asks the two fillies puzzled.

"Mind your own business, ghost brat!" Diamond Tiara snaps at Danny with a sneer on her face.

Tommy has had enough of these brats and their insensitive behavior. Taking his sword out impatiently, the angry king snaps, "If you do not show us the Holy Goblet of Fire, we will take your castle by force."

"Yeah, I sure hope he doesn't include me, you and Eraqus, Aragorn." Terra said flatly and annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will find out eventually." Eraqus said with a nod of his face.

"Ha ha ha; yeah right, you don't care us, you horrible freaks!" Diamond Tiara taunts the heroes in amusement.

"Right, now go home, you sons and daughters of a blank flank silly person!" Silver Spoon remarks as she and Diamond Tiara shows their flanks to the gang as if taunting them with the said flanks.

"Yes! I blow my nose at you, so called Tommy King, you and all your silly McNuggets; Ha ha ha!"

Danny frown a bit as he said, "What strange ponies."

"What in the world are McNuggets?" Sauron ask the others a bit puzzled by what Diamond Tiara just called the group.

"I say those are the kind of foals who are asked to get slapped." Libby snaps to the others in a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah...wait, slapped who?" Sheen asks Libby making his girlfriend slaps her own head in disbelief by her boyfriend's usual stupidity.

Tommy, getting more impatient, speak up, "Now look here, little ones..."

"Hey, is that your regular hair or did you fell into a tub of grape fruit?" Diamond Tiara taunts Tommy while she and Silver Spoon laughs at the insult.

"Just when in the blazes did this quest get intense?" Stitch asks his friends a bit dumbstruck.

Danny with a sigh tries to reason with the two fillies, "Look, is there someone else up there that we could talk to?"

"No way! Now get lost or we will taunt you a second time!" Silver Spoon remarks to Danny rudely.

"Fine, fair enough. Let's leave." Terra said as he, Eraqus and Aragon prepares to leave. Unfortunately, Tommy isn't going to have any of that nonsense.

"All right, this is your last chance!" Tommy exclaims angrily to the stubborn brats. "I have been more than reasonable."

Diamond Tiara, undaunted, whispers to the Diamond Dogs, "Get the cow..."

"Tommy, let's just forget about these guy and leave." Aladdin said to Tommy with a frown.

"Right, the Holy Goblet isn't here anyway." Sonic remarks in agreement. "So there's no point in trying to get into this dump anyway."

"No! These two foals need to be taught a lesson and I'm going to give it to them!" Tommy snaps to Aladdin and Sonic with a frown. The king turns back to the castle while continuing, "If you do not meet my commands, then I shall..."

Before Tommy could finish, he heard a sound followed by a loud mooing sound. Aladdin blinks while asking, "Wait, did I hear a moo?" Tommy looks up to see what's coming from the sky.

"Oh crud; It's a cow!"

The heroes quickly began to run from the falling cow and take cover. All but Hercules who catch the cow with ease and use his super-strength to easily throw the cow out of the scene before using his super-strength again to toss multi-ton rocks at the castle only for it to be revealed that the castle is protected by a powerful force field.

"Oh how horrible!" Cindy gasps a bit at what happened.

"Come on, Hercules just throw that cow out of the way." Sauron said, rolling his eyes at this. "That isn't horrible."

"I mean about the force field."

"Hey, what gives here?" Tarzan demands to the two fillies more than he asked.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came back up while the latter remark, "Don't bother trying to attack! Diamond's daddy has a powerful wizard and a scientist block this castle with a force-field so you morons can't get in, even with your attacks and powers; Ha to you both!"

The two fillies bump their flanks together while doing a chant of some kind once more, "Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump," Both of them laugh together again.

Tommy angrily raises his sword while snapping, "We will see about that, charge!" The boy runs towards the castle.

Most of the group raised their swords/weapons while yelling out, "Charge!"

Well, not everyone. Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn and Sauron stay behind. Tommy's adopted brother remarks, "I like to see how long before they give up."

"Aren't you going to butt in?" Aragorn ask Sauron skeptically. "You are powerful with that ring of yours, right?"

"Hey, I'm saving the power for the se...err, I mean, I ain't wasting the ring's power on these idiots!" Sauron snaps to Aragorn, changing what he said quickly. "And when I said 'idiots', I mean the fillies and their dogs."

"Riggggght."

The heroes charge at the castle while Diamond Turns to the Diamond Dogs, calling out, "Let the blank flanks lovers have it!"

As Tommy and the Knights charge at the castle, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Diamond Dogs throw barnyard animals and other stuff over the castle walls. Stitch is unharmed by the Taunters' attacks (being nearly indestructible, after all), but end up slipping badly on a lot of poured grease.

"Oh great," Hercules groans in annoyance. The Knights of course kept on through the complete mayhem to get to the castle.

"Here's one for your mom! There you go!" Diamond Tiara laughs meanly as she drops a chicken right onto Tommy.

The Knights reach the castle, attacking with their swords. Unfortunately, they have forgotten that four sharpened 3 1/2-meter lengths of steel, or whatever that the gang is using, can't make a scratch out of 5-meter thick wall of stone.

Unfortunately, the Taunters weren't joking about the force field around the castle. It's protecting the whole place from Danny's ghost powers, Harry's magic, Jake's dragon powers, Mario and Luigi's fireballs, Sonic's speed and Hercules's strength.

Soon a dawn of realization is on the group: they are in a very stupid situation, even Tommy knows this. So the most logical decision that the king could think of this...he screams, "Run away!"

"Yeah, run away!" Danny exclaims in horror and alarm.

"Yes, run-a away!" Luigi screams in worry.

"Run away, dawg!" Jake exclaims to the other knights.

"Run away, run away!" Everyone else yells out as a song begins to play.

Everyone: _**Run away, run away!**_

Tommy: _**Run away from the stench and the trenches!**_

Knights: _**Run away! Run Away!**_

Jimmy: _**From these horrible, nasty old Diamond Dog-shes!**_

Luigi: _**These frogs and their terrible prattle, are fighting a battle with cattle!**_

Jake: _**We're all full of fear so let's get out of here!**_

Knights: _**Run away, run away, run away!**_

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: _**You blanklings all are buggerfolk **__**  
**__**Your mothers all are ruggerfolk **__**  
**__**Your army is a bloody joke **__**  
**__**You couldn't beat an artichoke**__**  
**__**If battle you choose to renew **__**  
**__**We'll taunt you 'til you all turn blue **__**  
**__**We turn our behinds as you part **__**  
**__**In your direction we all far...t!**_

We see some Diamond Dogs appearing behind the wall and using their butts to play the horns, don't ask; Diamond Tiara points while exclaiming, "Now get the can-can dancers!"

The door opens up as we see can-can dancers...well, dancing. Everyone soon sing along to the can-can dance for some reason.

Knights: _**Run away! **__**  
**__**Run away! **__**  
**__**Run away! **__**  
**__**Run-run-run-run-run-run away! **__**  
**__**Run away! **__**  
**__**Run away! **__**  
**__**Run away, run, run away!**_

The knights ran off as the mean foals laugh at them fleeing with the Diamond Dogs taunting once more. As he knights take cover, they look annoyed to see those who didn't join them AKA Terra, Eraqus, Sauron and Aragorn, laughing.

"Well, gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Sauron laughs a bit.

"Not funny, not funny at all." Harry groans a bit by his pals' laughter at him and the ones who foolishly charge in at a force field covered castle.

"Well, at least we got out of there with what dignity we got left." Jake sighs in relief.

"Ugh, and to think, me throwing those rocks at the force field before should've been our first clue." Hercules sighs while nodding.

"Jerks; we should tear them apart!" Sonic snaps in frustration as he prepares to attack once more but his pals hold them back.

"Are-a you crazy? That's-a suicide!" Mario protests to Sonic in alarm, not wanting the hedgehog to try anything foolish.

"We need a plan and fast." Sora said to his pals in concern, "But how?"

Jimmy comment, "Getting in will require brains, not brawn." Just then the boy genius smirks while exclaiming, "Brain blast! I got an idea!"

"Oh, this ougha be interesting." Cindy remarks while rolling her eyes a bit. Just then she frowns at the ones still laughing, much to her annoyance. "Oh shut up! What happened wasn't even that funny!"

* * *

A while later (after Terra, Eraqus, Sauron and Aragorn ahs stopped their laughing fit), Jimmy explains his plans to the others since he needs their help in getting the plan done.

With reluctantance and convincing on Jake's part, everyone decide to help since they don't wanna stay in longer and they gotta have something to do, right?

"I still say we oughta do something more different like leave." Aladdin groans a bit. "We don't need to be here!"

"Oh quit your complaining, Al." Aragorn remarks to Aladdin with a sigh of annoyance. "We have been outvoted anyway so may as well get this over with."

"Fine."

The two fillies meanwhile are scanning the countryside in case those Knights are stupid enough to try again. Suddenly Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon heard strange sounds coming from the trees not too far from the castle where our weird heroes retreated to.

The sounds of sawing wood are heard, along with clunks, bangs and squeaking. A drill is heard, along with more swaing, clunking, crashing, hammer and clanging. A loud noise is heard as someone is heard yelling in pain, "AAAAH!"

"Sorry about that, Sora!" Kairi's voice apologizes to Sora sheepishly, "My bad."

"Its okay, Kairi; I'm okay, I guess."

"Ugh, what are those morons up to now?" Diamond Tiara asks her best friend in annoyance.

"Must be another failed attempt to get in here," Silver Spoon remarks with a frown of her own. Whatever the Knights got planned, it may or may not work.

The noises soon come to a stop. The guards saw the Knights and the others push some sort of wooden structure on wheels to the entrance of the castle. It is a large wooden structure in the shape of a Pikachu, fake electricity and all that squeaks and creaks.

The wooden Pikachu is pushed up towards the castle entrance and left there as the Knights and the others rush back into hiding. The fillies duck down, both are whispering, "Let's check this out."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon head down to the castle entrance and opens it up, poking their heads out along with the Diamond Dogs. The former remarks in an enthusiastic voice, "Well, Silver Spoon, look at this! Those visitors have decided to leave us a present to make up for trying to invade us before!"

"Right, maybe we shouldn't have insulted them." Silver Spoon remarks in the same tone of voice. "Want to bring this in?"

"Maybe we should. They were nice to us, so how about we return the favor; Diamond Dogs; Bring that present in."

The Diamond Dogs nod as they came out and push the wooden Pikachu into the castle, closing the door behind themselves. Once that's done, Tommy's group poke their heads out as the purple haired king ask, "So Jimmy, what now?"

"Easy! Now Jake, Kairi, Sora, Aladdin, Danny, Hercules, Harry and I will wait until nightfall! Then we leap out of that Pikachu and take those Diamond Dogs and those brats by surprise, as well as them being unarmed!" Jimmy explains to Tommy with a smile. Of course, Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn, Hercules, Aladdin, Sonic, Sora and Kairi gave out disbelief looks to the boy genius. The king smiles...until he realizes, especially from the sigh of annoyance from the others, that something is wrong.

"Wait, who leaps out again?"

"Jake, Kairi, Sora, Aladdin, Danny, Hercules, Harry and I of course."

"Ugh, you mean you folks?" Cindy asks Jimmy dryly as Tommy sighs in frustration.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great plan." Hercules said sarcastically, "Except for one minor detail."

"What's that?" Jimmy asks Hercules, wondering what the demigod is referring to. The boy genius is certain that...

"You forgot to put someone in!"

"Oh...oops. Somehow I felt that something is wrong."

Everyone sighs a bit as Eraqus remarks in annoyance, "So much for being a boy genius. You couldn't get that detail right."

Harry asks Jimmy, "Don't you have some sort of super-high-speed digging machine or teleportation gadget to get us into that castle? I mean, a super-genius like you -"

Jimmy points out, "One: It would ruin the script. And Two: My inventions, more often than not, have pretty nasty bugs in them."

"You think we oughta use a different animal?" Sora asks his friend in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry, I promise to try a different step. Okay, I forgot one thing, big deal. I got a new idea. We could go for...a large Yoshi!"

"Sounds-a good to me," Mario remarks with a shrug as the others nod at the new plan. Hopefully, it will work this time!

* * *

Once more, strange sounds are heard from the same trees not too far from the castle where the Knights had retreated to, along with the usual noises and such, much to the guards' notices.

Once the noises have stopped, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saw their enemies pushing a huge wooden structure on wheels once more to the castle entrance, this time it is of a Yoshi. And once again, it squeaks and creaked while the thing is being pushed up to it before being abandoned.

And once more, the Knights and their group run back into hiding and take cover and once again...okay, you get the idea. The guards take the wooden structure into the castle.

"All right, what happens now?" Tommy asks Jimmy as the Knights poke their heads out.

"Hopefully this plan will work this time." Cindy remarks to Jimmy with a frown.

"It should!" Jimmy exclaims in determination. "Once nightfall comes, Jake, Kairi, Sora, Aladdin, Danny, Hercules, Harry and I will leap out of that Yoshi and..."

"Nerdtron, you idiot! That's the same plan as before!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, yes!" Sonic groans to Jimmy in disbelief. "You didn't think of putting any of us in there, did you?"

"Try something else!" Jake sighs to Jimmy in annoyance. "Honestly, what kind of boy genius would forget one minor detail; Geez!"

Jimmy pauses to think then suggests, "Well...how about we try building one huge wooden whale..."

"No, forget it, no Trojan Whale!" Harry snaps to Jimmy while shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh, no go? Okay, how about we try building a huge wooden dragon...?"

"That wouldn't work in this country and besides Orange-Ratchet try something like that for his own fanmake!" Aragorn explains to Jimmy with an annoyed look. "Try again."

Jimmy pauses to do some more thinking, "Well, here's one. We can try a huge wooden Balrog..."

"Say, now that idea I can go for." Sauron said with an evil grin. "Let's..."

"Forget it, Sauron! We aren't building a wooden Balrog!" Tommy snaps to Sauron in annoyance as everyone else shake their heads. "Those things scared folks and would catch fire easily!"

"No Balrog, right, no Balrog." Jimmy said with a quick nod, "Fine. We could do for a huge wooden Bigfoot riding a Tauros while carrying a tiger shark and a Pidgey!"

"No, Jimmy, we won't be building a Trojan..." Cindy pauses a bit. "Uh, what did you suggest again?"

"Wait, hang on. Are you-a suggesting a Trojan Bigfoot riding a Tauros while carrying a tiger shark and-a a Pidgey?" Mario asks Jimmy in disbelief and annoyance.

"That's the idea." Jimmy said to Mario sheepishly.

"...Why-a you in the-a role of Sir Bedevere again?"

Suddenly the group heard the sound of heavy things being catapulted into the air, making them look up. Hercules groans, "Hoo boy, guys and girls; Do you remember what that sound means?"

"Yeah, we do." Everyone else said with nervous nods.

"RUN AWAY!" Tommy screams in terror.

"I still say we should..." Sonic begins to say as he and Stitch prepares to attack but their pals grab them as the singing starts once more.

Everyone: _**RUN AWAY!**__**  
**__**Run away! Run away!**_

Tommy: _**It seems like a helpful solution**_

Knights: _**Run away! Run away!**_

Tommy: _**To avoid this Diamond Dog revolution!**__**  
**__**We're stuck in a nasty position **__**  
**__**Why don't you take a short intermission? **__**  
**__**Have a drink and a snack, **__**  
**__**We'll be back on the right track...**_

"Still got more, Tommy," Tarzan mentions, much to Tommy's dismay.

_**Darn...**_

Knights: _**Run away run away run run run run run away, run awaaaaaaaaay!**_

As everyone ran off, Wile E. Coyote looks up and yelps as he holds up an umbrella...only to get crushed by the same wooden structures from before, smashing the poor coyote look. Luckily, he survives but everyone is too busy to notice as they were running from another aerial assault, along with the Diamond Dogs and the fillies' taunting laughter.

"Okay, I come to a conclusion: the Holy Goblet of Fire's resting place is definitely not in that crazy place!" Tommy exclaims to his pals while he runs on, "Must be elsewhere."

"Oh, you think?" Aladdin asks Tommy sarcastically. Then the Agrabah hero snaps, "I could've told you that!" After a safe distance from the castle, everyone slow down and stop.

"Okay, guys and girls, time we search elsewhere."

"But where to find the Holy Goblet of Fire," Danny ask the king in concern.

"I need to think about...that." Tommy said, doing some thinking. The king nods and smiles, "Wait, I got it! Our search will go faster if we split into groups."

"Well, that plan could work." Jimmy said with a thoughtful smile. "But who's going with who?"

"Here's what we will do. Luigi, you take your brother and your minstrels, those mushroom Toads things, with you, but you can take Aragorn and Harry with you. Now then, Danny, your group will consist of you, Aladdin, Master Eraqus and Sonic. Jake, you can take Stitch, Hercules, Sora and Kairi with you. As for me, I will take Tarzan, Jimmy, Terra, Sauron and Cindy. We can cover more grand this way; Any questions?"

"Yeah, does Hank the Cowdog know you raid his wardrobe?" Terra jokes to Tommy, much to the king's annoyance.

"You will find the answer to that question next Saturday!" Tommy scowls at Terra, making the adopted brother scoff a bit. "Don't mess with the horns, bro! You get the horns!"

Author's note  
Well, that invasion didn't turn out well, did it? In the next chapter...well, I guess we don't have to kill off the narrator but something does happen. Anyway, we see 'The Tale of Sir Luigi' as he, Mario and his brothers must take on...the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed! Someone...will run away. Read, review and suggest!

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Diamond Dogs are from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

The wardrobe joke, ladies and gentlemen!


	10. Chapter 10: The Tale of Sir Luigi

Orange-Ratchet with another chapter ready to go! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: THE TALE OF SIR LUIGI

Near a gate in the other world, Orange and JusSonic were leading a narrator, a young boy named Kenny to stand in position as three other boys, Stan, Kyle and Cartman were standing aside.

"Why do you want Kenny to be your narrator?" Stan asked.

"Well... we don't have a part for the Historian/Narrator anymore since Alan-A-Dale, the original guy who was supposed to be our narrator got kidnapped. We need Kenny to do this part for us." JusSonic explained.

"Whoa, dude, Alan-A-Dale got kidnapped? By who," Kyle asked.

"He got kidnapped by an animal rights group." Orange explained.

"What?" Cartman said in surprise.

"I didn't believe it either, until we saw the cat driving the getaway car." JusSonic said.

Stan, Kyle and Cartman looked at the authors in disbelief.

"It's TRUE! Ask the witnesses; one of them said that they caught the name of the cat driving the getaway car. I believe his name was Puss." Orange explained.

"Dude, not that we don't trust you, but... have you ever drank," Stan asked.

"Never drank an alcohol substance in my life. Don't know about JusSonic..." Orange said.

"Dude... you are so..." Kyle started when he was interrupted.

Everyone turned to see a car pull up toward them while the passenger in the front seat rolls down the window. Inside, three animal-right groups are riding in the passenger seats while an orange cat is at the wheel.

"Um, excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" One of the animal-rights group said as Stan, Kyle and Cartman's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"This is England, 932 A.D." JusSonic explained.

"You mean, this ain't SPCA," The animal-rights group member said.

"Sorry, wrong country, continent, and era." Orange shook his head.

Animal Rights group member frowned as he turned to Puss. "I told you we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque, Puss!"

"Hey, it was a simple mistake." Puss said.

"By the way, where's that rooster guy you people took with you a while ago?" JusSonic asked casually.

"You mean that narrator-lute playing rooster?" The animal-rights group asked. "We let him go a long time ago. He said he was goin' home and taking the rest of the year off. I think he mentioned something about mental therapy."

"Oh..." JusSonic nods as Orange Ratchet started typing on his laptop.

Orange Ratchet then pointed. "Just go down that road over there until you reach the stoplight then make a left until you reach the tunnel. Follow that road and you'll eventually get to where you're going."

The animal-rights group nodded as they said, "Thank you!"

"Time to go," Puss said as he drove off.

As the car drives down the road and out of sight, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman finishes boggling and stares at the authors with a perplexed look on their faces.

"What was that all about? You do realize that that whole sequence had absolutely nothing to do with Monty Python and the Holy Grail, don't you?" Stan asked.

"I just like to do this. I don't know why JusSonic follows MY version of the stories I type." Orange said.

JusSonic shook his head as he turned to Kenny. "At any rate, Kenny, I want you to stand there and read the historian's lines. After that, we can get on with the story."

Kenny nodded.

"Action," Orange called.

Kenny looked up as he started. "Well, defeat at the Snob Taunters castle had made King Tommy go through a depression. The ferocity of the Snob Taunters took them completely by surprise, and Tommy became convinced that they'll need another strategy if the quest for the Holy Goblet of Fire were to be brought to a conclusion. Tommy, having consulted his closest knights... and, reluctantly, the extras with him, decided that the knights split up into four smaller groups to cover more ground in their search for the Holy Goblet."

"We heard that!" Terra, Eraqus, Sauron and Aragorn yelled.

As Kenny ignored the extras' complaining, he failed to notice the sound of a horse's gallop steadily coming closer towards him.

"Now, this is what they did. Sora first..." All of a sudden, a realistic knight riding a horse rode by and sliced Kenny's head off, causing Kenny to keel over.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan gasped.

"You jerks!" Kyle frowned.

"You..." Cartman growled as he turned towards Orange and JusSonic. Orange and JusSonic chuckled nervously as they ran off.

Orange then whipped out a cell phone and started to call a number. "Hello? Bad Asp; Orange Ratchet here; I was wondering if you'd be willing to do some narration for a JusSonic work for a while. You see, the previous one died because... Ride-by slashing... No, I don't know if he was insured... Yes, I'll hold."

* * *

A little later, back inside a secluded house as a hideout, we see Bad Asp with Orange-Ratchet and JusSonic as they looked at him. Bad Asp then asked, "You just want me to read the lines to the readers?"

"That's it. Don't worry; I'm sure that whatever happened to the last narrator won't happen to you." JusSonic calmed him down.

"All right; I just hope you don't mind if I take out a life insurance policy in case a rampaging berserker knight decides to perform a ride-by slashing on me as well." Bad Asp frowned.

"Fine, fine," JusSonic nodded. "At any rate, please continue from Scene 10."

Bad Asp nodded, "Right."

* * *

**THE TALE OF SIR LUIGI**

So, each of the knights went their separate ways. Sir Luigi rode north, through the dark forest of Dewey, accompanied by Harry Potter, Aragorn, Mario and his favorite minstrels. Sir Luigi was currently riding in the lead with his minstrels following closely behind. Harry, Aragorn and Mario were all following a short distance behind, talking amongst themselves.

"I wonder how King Tommy's going to handle Sauron..." Aragorn said in concern.

"Interesting-a group," Mario said.

"You said it. I would've expected Aladdin, Eraqus and Sonic to go with Sir Danny... but for Terra, Cindy, Tarzan AND Sauron to go with King Tommy and Sir Jimmy?" Harry said.

"And for Hercules, Sora, Kairi, Stitch and his friends to go with Sir Jake..." Aragorn shuddered. "Well, I suppose those four can keep him from going overboard too far."

As the three people moved closer to the group in front, they could hear the song that the toad minstrel was singing... in honor of Sir Luigi.

Toad Ministral: **_Bravely bold Sir Weegee rode forth from Cartoonelot._**_**  
**_**_He was not afraid to die, O brave Sir Weegee._**_**  
**_**_He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways,_**_**  
**_**_Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Weegee_****!  
****_He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp,_**_**  
**_**_Or to have his eyes gouged out and his elbows broken,_**_**  
**_**_To have his kneecaps split and his body burned away_**_**  
**_**_And his limbs all hacked and mangled, brave Sir Weegee!  
_****_His head smashed in and his heart cut out_**_**  
**_**_And his liver removed and his bowels unplugged_**_**  
**_**_And his nostrils raped and his bottom burned off_**_**  
**_**_And his pen-_**

"Whoa, whoa, that's..." Luigi stopped the music as he turned to the Toad minstrels. "That's enough music for now, lads. Besides, we can't say the last part with this fic's rating."

"That reminds me, WHY is JusSonic rating this story K Plus? This is a fanmake of a PG-13 movie! It has more innuendos than you can believe! Heck, even the next chapter was full of those!" Harry asked.

"Don't question it..." Aragorn sighed.

"Besides, even though I actually AM quite a bit braver than Luigi, even I have to admit the song was getting quite sick and I can't at all fault my brother for getting queasy. On top of that, it looks like there IS some dirty work afoot." Mario said as Luigi laughed nervously, looking around.

As Luigi's group kept walking, they passed by a familiar group of peasants.

Jack Fenton frowned as he said, "I'm just saying that anarcho-syndicalism is a way of preserving freedom."

"Forget about freedom, Jack, honey! We haven't got enough mud!" Maddie Fenton argued.

As the group makes their way around the two peasants in order to avoid a possible political discussion- since the last attempt at a humorous political sketch in the third chapter didn't go as well as was hoped- they are suddenly stopped by three hyenas wearing armor standing in their path as one of them was carrying a very large sword. Those three hyenas were known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"HALT!" Shenzi and Banzai yelled as Ed just did a laugh.

Everyone halted as one of the Toad minstrels played a dramatic chord on his lute. The other Toad minstrel then slapped him.

The hyenas, ignoring the minstrels, turned to Sir Luigi as Shenzi and Banzai, with Ed laughing, said, "Who art thou!"

Toad minstrel: **_He is brave sir Weegee, brave sir Weegee, who-_**

"SHUT UP, TOAD!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

Luigi then turned back to the hyenas as he said, "Uh... no one... really. I'm just passing through."

Aragorn then bowed as he gestured to himself, as well as Harry and Mario. "I am Aragorn, and these are my friends Harry Potter and Mario."

"We-a are-a also passing-a through." Mario nodded.

"What do you want?" Shenzi and Banzai asked, with Ed laughing.

Toad Ministral: _**To fight and...**_

"SHUT UP, TOAD!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

Luigi then turned nervously to the hyenas as he said, "Nothing... nothing really. We just... want to pass through, good sir Knights!"

"Excuse me! I'm a girl!" Shenzi frowned.

"Well, at any rate, the same goes for us as well. We also want to pass through." Harry said.

"I'm afraid not." Shenzi and Banzai said, with Ed laughing.

"May I ask why not?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Because we said so," Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (latter laughing) said flatly.

"Oh... well, actually... I am a Knight of the Round Table..." Luigi said.

"YOU'RE a knight of the round table?" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed said (latter laughed) in shock as they turned towards Luigi.

Luigi then said confidently, "I am!"

"As surprising as it is..." Aragorn said.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to kill you!" Shenzi said.

Luigi visibly pales as Aragorn, Harry and Mario exchanged looks.

"Shall I?" Banzai asked.

Ed shook his head, as if saying "I don't think so."

"Well, what do you think, Shenzi?" Banzai asked.

"I say, we kill and eat him!" Shenzi said.

Ed frowned as he grunted in his own language, "Can't we be nice to him?"

"Oh, shut it, Ed!" Shenzi frowned as the three hyenas looked to themselves.

Mario frowned as he said, "Maybe I can..."

"You too, fatty," Shenzi glared at Mario, then back to the hyenas. "Ed, swing that sword and lop his head so we can eat!"

Ed frowned as he laughed in his own language.

"What do you mean, cut my own head off," Shenzi frowned.

"Yeah, Shenzi, do us ALL a favor!" Banzai yelled.

"What?" Shenzi frowned.

Ed growled as he gave a sinister laugh.

"What Ed said; you're always the leader, you yap on all the time, and this is my personal opinion, but you snore!" Banzai argued.

"I do not snore! You have bad breath!" Shenzi argued.

"Only because you don't brush my teeth," Banzai argued.

Ed growled as he laughed, getting an idea, with Shenzi and Banzai listening in.

Shenzi paused, and smiled. "All right, Ed's got something! We can kill all of them first then we can have them with some tea and biscuits."

"Oh, good idea," Banzai smiled.

Ed nodded... but then shook his head as he grunted another thing.

"All right, all right, no biscuits for you, Ed. Let's just kill him anyway!" Shenzi nodded.

"RIGHT," The three hyenas nodded as they turned.

The three hyenas were surprised to see that everybody but Mario was left. Shenzi frowned as she asked, "Weren't there more of you?"

Mario proceeded to jump... but Banzai bit Mario, shrinking him.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looked surprised as they said, "They're gone!"

"So they have, they scampared!" Banzai said. Then they all fainted.

Mario, now being shrunk, got out a mushroom and grew himself to normal size before fighting and defeating the hyenas. Then the plumber caught up with Sir Luigi and the others as the Toad ministrals continued to play their song for Sir Luigi... only slightly modified.

Toad minstrel: **_Brave sir Weegee ran away..._**

"NO!" Luigi frowned.

**_Bravely ran away, away_**

"I didn't!" Luigi argued.

**_When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned his tail and fled._**

"NO!"

**_Yes, brave Sir Robin turned about-_**

"I didn't!"

**_And gallantly, he chickened out while his brother kicks some butt. Bravely taking to his feet-_**

"I never did!"

**_He beat a very brave retreat-_**

"All lies!"

**_Bravest of the brave, sir Weegee._**

"I NEVER," Luigi frowned.

Harry blinked as he turned to Aragorn. "Do you think going with him was a good idea?"

"In retrospect, yes; Now... I think it was a complete waste of time." Aragorn frowned.

"At any rate, let's try and continue our search." Mario said.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! How was it? In the next chapter, we will be going to the Tale of Sir Danny... meeting up with the girls playing the assorted Castle Anthrax women... and in a deleted scene on the DVDs, we then see a cast reveal on some characters we met (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed playing the three headed knight and Jack Fenton playing Dennis), along with some that appear in future challenges (Most of the Drawn Together cast (except for Ling Ling) playing the old man from Scene 24/Bridgekeeper, Balthazar playing Tim the Enchanter, Ling Ling from Drawn Together playing the Killer Rabbit... as well as a bunch of extras that don't really appear until the near end). Anyway, if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	11. Chapter 11: The Tale of Sir Danny

Author's note  
To answer your question, Guest, I guess it means 'crapping yourself'.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Tale of Sir Danny

Bad-Asp, where he's at, coughs while saying, "And now...the Tale of Sir Danny. Hmmm, shouldn't there be something weird, happening?"

The author heard humming outside, looking out a window to see some Smurfs making noises while jumping into a pool. One of them bounce too high and was send flying into a tree, his rear end is exposed much to the interest of a bird.

"Okay, I didn't need to see that." Bad-Asp said with a sigh of irritation.

**THE TALE OF SIR DANNY**

It was a dark and stormy night...well, it is as Danny, Sonic, Aladdin and Master Eraqus, all of them deal with the wind beating at them and chilling the four to the point. The rain got them a bit wet a bit.

Aladdin sneezes while mumbling, "Ugh, this is ridiculous. I should've been put in another group. What was Tommy thinking?"

"He's the king, I'm sure Tommy has a good reason." Master Eraqus said to Aladdin with a sigh.

"Mostly something stupid," Sonic said with a groan. "Hopefully we can find some shelter and avoid catching cold because I don't want to be killed off in this story!"

The other catches up with Danny while thunder boom with lighting crashing throughout the sky. The heroes move through a maze of branches and dead trees...and something that caught their attention. It is a light coming from the top of a castle in the distance.

As the four look in disbelief at the object shining in front of them, Aladdin points while exclaiming, "Guys, look!"

"Yes, it's the Holy Goblet of Fire!" Master Eraqus exclaims eagerly while looking amazed.

"Cool, maybe now we can end this story." Sonic said with a sigh of hope. "Let's get into that castle, guys!"

Everyone heads to the castle's entrance and rush up to one large heavy wooden door. Danny pounds on it hard while demanding, "All right, open up that door; open up in the name of King Tommy!"

The door opens up as the four enters the castle. Once they are inside, the door closes again, a loud boom echo throughout the halls. Danny's group took a few first steps and saw a surprising sight: a large group of women, staring at them with grins.

"Hey there," Every girl in the room exclaim at the newcomers.

"Whoa, where did we end up at?" Master Eraqus ask in surprise and amazement at the large women.

"I don't know...but I'm glad that I got a girl already." Aladdin mumbles to himself with a sigh of relief.

Danny meanwhile looks at the women in the area. They consist of Jenny Wakeman/XJ9, Kim Possible, Ember McLain, Betty Barrett, Raven, Hinata Hyuuga, Ami Onuki, Julayla Beryl, Starfire, Cosmo (Sonic X), Yumi Yoshimura, Shego and Katara. The girls turn and gave love look eyes upon seeing Danny.

"I think these girls are interested in Danny." Sonic said to his pals. "I know Cosmo, from one of my shows is. Man, Tails is going to be upset when he finds."

Danny shush Sonic as another girl came up to the group with a long lit torch in her right hand, she had brown eyes, freckles, and long raven hair, except for one strand of hair, which was actually pink. She was wearing a green midriff t-shirt with red rims, a red collar, and a red dragonfly symbol on the front, blue jeans held up by a brown belt, brown pants, and a wristband studded with gems around her right wrist. Her name is Juniper 'June' Lee.

"Hey there, welcome gentle Sir Knights to the Castle of Ghost Lover Girls." June said to the newcomers with a smile.

"'Ghost Lover Girls'," Danny ask in surprise and amusement.

"Well, home of girls that are in pairings with you." June comment to Danny "Merely every single girl the author likes you with, all aged up appropriately."

"Why am I not surprised?" Aladdin asks with a deep frown. "Why can't they try something original?"

"Who knows or cares? But we are nice and will attend to your every, every need...mostly the ghost boy's but we will tend to his pals as well."

"Yes, of course. I suppose." Master Eraqus said while clearing his throat. "Ahem, I am Master Eraqus, this is Aladdin, Sonic the Hedgehog and over there is the boy you're fond of Sir Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, depending on what name he's using."

"So tell us, are you the keepers of the Holy Goblet of Fire?" Danny ask June eagerly. "And if not, are you all single?"

"What?" June ask Danny, blinking her eyes at this.

"The Goblet of Fire, single. Is the first one here and are you all single?"

"Oh...well, you all are tired and must rest awhile. Ami, Yumi, come!"

"Wait, I thought we were going to introduce new girls for this story." Aladdin said as Ami and Yumi came over to the group.

"Yeah, but we're doing double duty here." June explains to the group. "Ahem, girls, get beds ready for our guests." The two girls nod as they head off. "The beds here are warm, soft and are very VERY big."

"Well, looks, I...er..." Danny said, backing away bit.

"Come on, I know your names already. I am Juniper Lee but you may call me June. Come along." June insists as she led the group, Danny smiles eagerly.

"Well, sure. As you wish, June. Man, I am enjoying this."

"You are very amusing and cool, young knights, especially you Danny."

"Okay, good! As much as I would love to continue the whole flirting thing, time is of the essence here, where is the Holy Goblet of Fire?" Danny ask June a bit frustrated.

"Right, we appreciate the beds but Danny is correct." Master Eraqus said sternly. "Can you please show us the Holy Goblet of Fire?"

Sonic winks to Cosmo nearby making Aladdin sighs, "Sonic, despite some fanarts, I doubt the author has liked them enough to consider pairing you with Cosmo."

"Well, Cosmo is a good pal of mine, Al. May as well be cool and nice." Sonic explains to Aladdin with a smile. "Plus, who knows?"

"Oh, you all have suffered enough." June said to Danny with a smirk. "You must be delirious."

"No way, we have seen it!" Danny insists as he begins pointing around the whole chamber. "It must be here in this..."

"Come on, Sir Danny! You can't be un gallant as to refuse our hospitality!"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"Oh, why not," Aladdin ask with a sigh. "We don't need to leave right away. It is still pouring outside and I prefer to rest and dry off before we leave with the Goblet."

"Well..." Danny said, thinking about Aladdin's words and more about staying with the beautiful women, especially June.

June continues leading the four knights as she said, "To be honest, our life is very dull and quiet compared to yours. We are but eight score women, animals and the whatnot, all aged up right and cut off here with no one to protect us, especially no boyfriend."

"Eight score?" Sonic ask June curiously. "How many are you in there?"

"Enough to make your head spin," Master Eraqus explains to Sonic, making the hedgehog almost faint by the explanation.

"Man! No wonder Jus likes to pair Danny up with more girls other than Sam."

"Oh, she's around here somewhere." June explains while moving on. "It's a lonely life of bathing, dressing, undressing and making awesome underwear...as well as fighting and more. We aren't used to handsome knights."

Danny in an excited tone of voice asks, "Hey, what kind of fighting do you girls do? I won't mind going on a few spars with you...and maybe some mud wrestling; Wink, wink, say no more!"

"Danny." Master Eraqus said to Danny sternly.

"Maybe later if you're lucky," June said playfully making Danny secretly excited. The Te Xuan Ze leads the four into a sleeping chamber with four beds in it, herding them into the room. "You may lie here." June spots a scratch on Danny, "Oh, Danny! You are wounded."

"Oh that, that's nothing. Danny bumps into one of those trees earlier."

"Right, just nothing, yeah nothing." Danny said to June with a nod of his head.

"Wait, you too, Master Eraqus!" June gasps as she saw a scrape on Aladdin's arm.

"What, it's just a scrape." Aladdin insists to June while looking down right at his arm. "No need to worry about me."

"No, no, we must see the doctors right now! No, come on, lie down!"

After June push Danny onto his bed, she claps her hands as Sam Manson and Paulina came into the room instantly. The Goth girl comments, "Hey, what seems to be the problem, June? Oh, hey, June."

"Sam is one of my doctors along with Paulina?" Danny ask in amazement. "Wow, Jus must be liking me!"

"Yes, they both have basic medical training." June explains to Danny with a chuckle.

"Well, that's a relief." Aladdin said sarcastically.

"But, but..." Danny said, staring in shock and amazement, take your pick.

"Come on, come, you must try to rest! Doctor Sam, Doctor Paulina, practice your art!" June insist as she push Danny down once more. As Sam and Paulina looks at him and Aladdin, the Te Xuan Ze insist some more, "Try to relax, both of ya."

"I'm fine, really. Thanks." Aladdin insists to the girls in concern. "There aren't any problems here."

"Are you sure that this is absolutely necessary?" Danny asks a bit nervously as Sam raise up his tunic, only for him to push it down.

"Come on, Danny, we gotta examine you!" Sam insists as she tries to lift up Danny's tunic again. "You should be glad that you're the main focus of this scene, what with you being paired with me and many other girls out there!"

"There's nothing wrong about that, the girl pairing, I mean!"

"You asked for this. 'Macho Man'; Come on, both of us are doctors! Well, me mostly. Paulina is just in this just to get close to you!"

Paulina ignores Sam's comment as she prepares to get Aladdin, but the hero yelps and jumps on Master Eraqus's bed, causing him to exclaim, "Hey, cut that out! I'm going to be with a girl that I know I'm comfortable with at the end of this story or at the beginning of the next! I'm not going to cheat just yet!"

As Sam tries to...examine Danny again, the halfa flies out of his bed while protesting, "Look, this cannot happen! I am sworn to chastity!"

"Oh come on, you like it, I can tell that you do." Sonic remarks to Danny with a smirk on his face. It's true, the whole shocked treatment is just an act to avoid showing how excited that the halfa is for these girls' treatment towards him. "Come on!"

"Torment me no longer, girls! I have seen the Goblet right here!"

"Danny, there is no goblet here." Sam said to Danny flatly.

"Yes there is! I have seen it, I have seen it!" Danny exclaims frantically as he flies off. Aladdin, Master Eraqus and Sonic sighs as they follow their friend, who is trying to continue his quest, yet at the same time is trying to avoid temptation as well.

Danny quickly found one of the large door during his crazy lurching through the castle halls and jump through it. The Holy Goblet of Fire must be in here! But to his annoyance and dismay, there isn't any goblet at all in this room.

"What? Oh come on!" Danny exclaims in disbelief as he is shocked at finding no goblet...but is amazed to find more beautiful women in here. "Okay, now I really died and come to Heaven."

"Hello." The beautiful women say to Danny seductively. There are so many that I can't name them all, especially since I am having trouble as it is when it comes to pairing the halfa, but some of them are OCs which I cannot named without worry of problems from the authors who made them.

The women are standing around in the small indoor fountain for some reason. The halfa is having a hard time keeping himself together as being the pure chaste knight that he was, Danny can only think of one thing.

"Oh, hi." Danny said sheepishly to the women. Okay, two things, but I can't say them.

"Hi." The women tease Danny once more.

Danny made his way around the chamber, trying to get away from one woman, only to find himself near another one, each woman greets him with a single greeting and doing so in a loving like way, "Hello, hi there. Hello, hello. Hello."

Danny got around the circuit as he comes face to face with a nurse...a familiar one. The halfa exclaim, "Oh, sorry, I...wait, June?"

"Hi, welcome back!" June giggles to Danny in amusement while in a nurse outfit.

"Wait, you're doing double duty here too?"

"Yep! I got two nurses jobs, cool, huh?"

"Well, err..." Danny blush a bit as his friends finally enter the room, catching up with their halfa friend. "Excuse me, I..."

"Where are you going?" June ask Danny, a bit worried about the halfa leaving again.

"I seek the Holy Goblet of Fire! I have seen it, here in this castle!"

"Yes, we have seen it in the rain when coming here." Master Eraqus explains to June sternly. "Now please, tell us where it is?"

June, who thought that Danny and his pals were crazy about the goblet, looks shocked and frowns while saying, "Oh man; I am just an idiot..."

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asks June in concern and interest.

"Oh, this cannot be good." Aladdin answers with a sigh. Something tells the hero that the goblet was never here and coming here was a result of a misunderstanding.

"Oh sorry; Look, I was setting a light to our beacon earlier which...ironically...is in the shape iof a goblet." June said with an annoyed sigh. "I should've told you this earlier. Not the first time this happens."

"WHAT?" Danny asks in surprise and shock as he and his pals went wide-eyed. So it wasn't the Holy Goblet of Fire that the group saw but a beacon that looks like a goblet?

"Looks like, I will have to pay the penalty." June pauses then turns to the readers. "Uh, you think we should cut this scene out? I mean, we were worried when JusSonic is writing this part and was going to cut it out just to match the rating, which he chose because of what is shown on the back of his copy. But now, we're glad since I am pulling double duty. This is much better than some of the previous scenes...right?"

The scene returns to the hyenas as Shenzi snaps in annoyance, "Well, at least ours has better visually!"

"Wait, man, I though they can't see us." Banzai said as Ed laughs a bit.

We return to Jack who snaps, "At least my scene was committed and not full of crap jokes!"

We see a bunch of cartoon characters, a pig named in annoyance, "Get on with it."

We see a wizard man, a weird Pikachu rip off is nearby but he didn't notice as the wizard snaps impatiently, "Yes, get on with it!"

"Get on with it!" An army of knights exclaim sin annoyance to June from another scene.

We return to June who giggles in delight, "Man, I am so enjoying this scene..."

We go back to JusSonic who booms madly, "GET ON WITH IT!"

June coughed as she shook her head. "Oh, wicked, wicked me. Oh, I am a naughty person and I must pay the penalty."

Eraqus, Aladdin and Sonic blinked, "Penalty?"

June nodded. "Here in Castle Ghost-Lovers, we have but one punishment for setting alight the grail-shaped beacon: you must tie me down on a bed and all of you must spank me."

Danny's eyes widened as Eraqus and Aladdin face-faulted, and Sonic was grinning lecherously.

The young women, hearing this, jumped as they said excitedly, "A spanking; A spanking!"

Danny face-faulted as Eraqus and Aladdin were too stunned to notice the new trick Danny had learned, while Sonic's grin widens as he dry-washes his hands in anticipation.

June continued, "You must spank me well, and after you have spanked me, you may deal with me as you like. And then, spank me again."

Danny's eyes widened father as the women started chatting up.

"And spank me."

"And me."

"And me."

Danny's eyes widen to sizes hitherto unknown to man.

June nodded as she said, "Yes, you and good Sir Sonic, good sir Aladdin and good Master Eraqus must give us all a good spanking!"

Eraqus stared fully stunned, "Me; You want me to spank you all as well?.!.?"

June nodded. "Yes, you must give us all very good spankings. Such a large job may be too large for one man; And after the spanking, the... really naughty stuff."

"The..." The young women started... as they blinked. "What?

June then said, "I don't think JusSonic or Orange Ratchet wants us to say 'oral se...'" June covered her mouth. "Oops! I almost said it!"

Meanwhile, in another scene, we see JusSonic and Orange Ratchet yawning.

JusSonic then said, "I must be getting tired. I almost let that one slip by..."

Back with June and the others, she shrugged as she said, "Well, there you have it."

The young women shrug in defeat, but then grin lasciviously as they realize that 'really naughty stuff' is a very vague term and can cover quite a broad spectrum if they put their minds to it. In a way, the authors seemed to have done them quite a favor.

"The really naughty stuff; the really naughty stuff," The women exclaims eagerly.

Danny grinned widely as he said, "Well, I could stay a bit longer; How 'bout you three?"

Sonic, Eraqus and Aladdin looked at each other... then they ALL smiled widely as they all said, "Don't mind if we do!"

All of a sudden, Jake, Stitch and Hercules barge into the room as Jake grabs Danny and Eraqus by the shoulders, Hercules grabs Aladdin AND Stitch grips Sonic.

"SIR DANNY, WAIT!" Jake said in worry.

"Oh, hello, Jake," Danny said as he turns to him then turns back towards the young women.

"Quick!" Jake said.

"What?" Danny asks in irritation.

"Quick!" Jake said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Master Eraqus looked at him as he asked, "And where's Sora and Kairi? I thought they were supposed to be with you."

"We had them go on ahead and wait for us to catch up." Hercules explained.

"Ih. We also told them we needed to pick up a friend of mine for our next story as well." Stitch explained. "That part is true."

Sonic blinked as he said, "And they didn't want to come with you to 'rescue' us?"

Jake, Stitch and Hercules looked at each other nervously as they started. "Well... we, uh..."

"Well?" Eraqus asked.

"We told them we had to make a stop to the lavatory." Hercules sighed.

"Anyway, all of you are in great peril!" Jake said, dragging Danny and Eraqus as Hercules dragged Aladdin.

"No, they aren't." June shook her head.

"Sorry, Toots. If I didn't already have a girlfriend, I'd gladly join in myself. There's more than enough dames here to go around, after all. But I DO already have a girlfriend, so please back off!" Jake yelled.

"You know, she's got a point." Danny frowned at Jake.

"I agree completely." Master Eraqus said.

Jake didn't listen as he started to drag the two. "Come on! We will cover your escape!"

Sonic blinked. "We will? Um... that's all right. I think you've got the situation well in hand."

"Yeah," Aladdin nodded. He and Sonic then smirked as they turned back towards the women. "Now, about those spankings...

"Oh, no you don't!" Hercules said, dragging Aladdin. "If they're going, you're going too!"

"Ih," Stitch said, dragging Sonic.

"Look, we're fine!" Danny begged.

Jake frowned as he said, "Come on!"

The women gasped as they got up and started chasing after the group. "Sir Danny, Sir Aladdin, Sir Sonic, Master Eraqus!"

Danny pulled out as he said, "No. Look, Al, Sonic, Eraqus and I can tackle this lot single-handled!"

June and the women then pleaded, "Yes! Let them tackle us single-handed!"

"I'd rather use both hands, myself." Eraqus smiled.

Sonic and Aladdin nodded as they said, "There's hope for you yet, Eraqus!"

Hercules kicked Al as Stitch kicked Sonic as Jake continued to drag Eraqus and grabbed Danny, "No, Sir Danny. Come on!"

"No! Really! Honestly, we can cope. We can handle this lot easily." Danny begged.

"Oh, yes. Let them handle us easily." June and the women begged.

"No. Quick! Quick!" Jake said.

Danny grew desperate. "Please! We can defeat them; there's only a hundred and fifty of them!"

"Some of those girls are playing double duty, so there's less than that. And considering the eight score bit, there's a hundred and sixty." Eraqus said.

Danny paused as he goes over his mental calculations, blinks, and grimaces. "Oh. So there is. But still, we can easily defeat them!"

June and the women nod in hope, "Yes! Yes, they will beat us easily! We haven't a chance!"

They trailed off after Jake, Hercules and Stitch succeeded in dragging Danny, Eraqus, Aladdin and Stitch out of the castle, while slamming the door behind him with a huge boom. The young women were left staring at the door in disappointment and frustration as they realized that a rare opportunity had slipped through their grasp. June stared at the door for only a second before uttering the two words that very much summed up what they all were thinking at the time.

"Oh, sh*$," June frowned. Luckily, before Danny got dragged out, he did manage create a duplicate of himself so the real one was still in the castle. The girls were happy and started to please the real Danny.

Outside the castle, Jake, Hercules and Stitch were herding Danny (the duplicate one), Sonic, Aladdin and Eraqus down from the castle. Much to their added annoyance, the heavy downpour had abated, leaving them with no excuse to stay in the castle.

"We were in the nick of time. You were all in great peril." Jake smiled.

"I don't think we were." Danny (the duplicate one) said.

"And what do you mean, 'we'?" Sonic frowned.

"Well, me, Stitch and Jake." Hercules frowned.

"And yes, you were. You were in terrible peril." Jake argued.

"Look, let me go back there and face the peril." Danny (the duplicate one) begged.

"No, it's too perilous." Jake argued.

"Look, it's my duty as a knight to sample as much peril as I can."

"No, we've got to find the Holy Goblet of Fire. Come on!" Jake frowned.

"Oh, let me have just a little bit of peril?" Danny (the duplicate one) begged.

"No. It's unhealthy." Jake said.

"I bet you're gay." Danny (the duplicate one) frowned.

"No, I'm not." Jake said. "I'm just looking out for my friends. It's Stitch who's the gay one. Lilo's also a lesbian too."

"Ih! No I'm not!" Stitch quickly denied it. "And Lilo's no lesbian either!"

As soon as they were far away, Aladdin, Eraqus and Sonic hanged their heads in shame as Danny (the duplicate one) was really begging for more. Oh well...

Author's note  
Poor Danny...well, the duplicate one anyway, but the real one still got lucky so there's that. In the next chapter, Tommy's group meets most of the cast of _Drawn Together _(Ling-Ling will be in another scene) and two Monty Python scenes get parodied as well. Read, review and suggest.

The girls in this story are the ones I paired up with Danny which are aged up just for him. As for Aladdin, Sonic and Master Eraqus...well, their emotions are temporarily.

The cast of the mentioned show is in the role of the bridgekeeper at the Bridge of Death. The wizard is Balthazar Blake who is in the role of Tim the Enchanter and Ling-Ling (the last _Drawn Together_ cast member) is in the role of the Killer Rabbit.

You can tell why I put in the duplicate part, can you?


	12. Chapter 12: Some Pointless Extra Stuff

Author's note  
I, JusSonic, will be doing this chapter and the next while Orange-Ratchet will co-wrote again once I do them both.

Chapter 12: Some Pointless Extra Stuff

While Danny was busy for 2 months with...activities that endanger but thrill him at the same time, he is still no closer to finding the goblet.

Bad-Asp stops as he saw Aladdin and Master Eraqus, now recovered from the madness, dragging Sonic, who hasn't, with them. The adopted father of Tommy said, "This scene probably isn't in the film so ignore it."

"Right, we got lost lately...heck, I don't know why JusSonic even bothers anymore." Aladdin said in annoyance.

Bad-Asp blinks a bit then suggests, "Well, if you wait until the Broadway chapter, you might find the other knights in time I guess; that or another plotline."

"What?" Master Eraqus ask in annoyance. "And is this conversion necessary? I don't think it's in the actual film at all!"

"Look, you do what you must do; I do what is given to me, okay? Now then..."

Ahem, going back to the story, Tommy, Jimmy, Tarzan, Terra, the not so trusting Sauron and Cindy, not more than a swallow's flight away, has found something. Of course, that's an unladed swallow duh. I mean, they were more than two laden swallows flights away; Four, maybe. So if they had a coconut in a line between them...if the birds were walking and dragging...

"GET ON WITH IT!" The knights exclaims to Bad-Asp in annoyance in another scene.

Right, sorry. Now onward to scene 24 which is a smashing scene with lovely acting where Tommy found a vital clue. Of course, there aren't any swallows but I think you could hear a startling...

Suddenly Bad-Asp yelps as Orange-Ratchet smash him over the head with a chair, knocking him unconscious. The author remarks to the audience, "Sorry, folks; we will head to the next scene again...honestly, Bad-Asp, we need to have a talk about this..."

Dawn breaks as Tommy saw a small hut in the distance. They have been walking (or hopping) for 2 days but no luck. Hopefully this discovery can make up for the travelling that this group has to go through thus far.

"Plus, I'm getting a bit hungry." Terra said with a frown while hungry.

"Yes, perhaps whoever lives here can give us food to eat." Tarzan remarks with a nod.

"Now that's settled, time we find out who lives in that dwelling." Tommy said, trying to keep his patience from blowing up which is an unlikely chance. "Perhaps whoever it is could give us a clue about where to find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"And food too!" Terra adds, making Tommy sighs a bit.

"Fine, but food too."

"I got a feeling we're about to wind up in a scene not in the actual film." Jimmy said with a thoughtful look.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Cindy asks Jimmy a bit sarcastically.

"Simple, so far JusSonic is using Orange-Ratchet's fic for inspiration which is no surprise as he is making this chapter while his pal wants to do the Tale of Sir Jake."

"Come on." Tommy said as he knocks on the door of the hut which opens up all by itself, much to his surprise. "Err, hello?"

"Come inside, we have been expecting you! WHEE!" A voice laughs madly, much to the group's surprise and/or annoyance.

The heroes exchange looks before going into the hut. Soon they meet up with a beautiful and bigot fairy tale princess, a stinking annoying whatchacallit, a mystery-solving musician with a sweet butt, a black and white heart throb who is fat, a totally gay video game adventure, an internet class upload pig who likes to fart on people and another person in the story.

"Yo, we have names, Jus." The musician said to the author in annoyance. "The name is Foxxy Love."

Yes, but for now, we will just call you guys Princess Clara, Wooldoor Sockbat, Foxxy Love, Toot Brauenstein, Xandir, Spanky Ham and Captain Hero. Wait, I did name you guys, didn't I?

"Say." Sauron begins to speak up to the folks. "You wouldn't happen to..."

"Would you want something to eat?" Clara asks the newcomers while pointing to the pot.

"Yes, of course! Thank you very much!" Terra exclaims with a happy smile.

"Well, sit on your butt; we ain't serving ya if you stand!" Toot snaps to the newcomers as Wooldoor runs around, laughing while throwing his arms into the air like a fool.

As the group sat down, Cindy glances at Wooldoor while asking, "What's with the SpongeBob ripoff?"

"He's like that at this time of the season." Foxxy said with a shrug.

"So what do you got to eat?" Jimmy asks the owners of the hut curiously.

"All righty, honey, let's see..." Xandir said happily while going over to a stove nearby. "Let's see.."

"Wait, hang on. Stoves weren't in 932 A.D.!" Cindy points out to her friends and the cast in annoyance.

"Look, Orange-Ratchet is asking for these scenes from Monty Python to be parodied so let's not make things complicated than they already are!" Jimmy snaps to Cindy while pointing to the stove. "There's a stove now so let's keep to it!"

"Ugh, nerdtron!"

Xandir turns the flames down on the gas stove before going to the toaster after a slice of toast had popped up. The elf thing ate a bite of the toast as a ding came from the microwave, meaning that the bacon (not Spanky!) is done defrosting.

"All right," Captain Hero exclaims as he took out the bacon, using his power sto fry it. Then the superhero grabs a couple of eggs, cracking them before tossing the eggs into a food processor that was turned on.

Xandir hums as he put onions, bell peppers and tomatoes to make an omelet with the egg. The blender got beaten eggs in it already...you know, in case that anyone wanted ordinary scrambled eggs.

"Want some hash browns? We would offer you some more but the deep frier is on the blink and the black girl won't fix it." Clara explains to the newcomers. "She never could get the stupid thing to work properly."

"Oh, I ain't no slave, Clara!" Foxxy snaps to Clara in annoyance. "This because this century took place long before slavery is abolished, I ain't afraid to kick your rascist butt!"

Cindy blinks a bit in confusion while Tommy comments, "Some folks just don't know what 'restraint' means."

"All righty," Spanky exclaims a bit as Cindy blinks a bit in confusion. "Okay, there's eggs and bacon... eggs, sausage and bacon... eggs and spam... eggs, bacon and spam... eggs, bacon, sausage and spam... spam, bacon, sausage and spam... spam, eggs, spam, spam, bacon and spam... spam, sausage, spam, spam, bacon, spam, tomato and spam... spam, spam, spam, eggs and spam... spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans, spam, spam, spam and spam... or Lobster Thermidor au Crevettes with a mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and with a fried egg on top, and spam."

The Knights look confused as Toot snaps, "So whatcha want?"

"Just eggs, bacon and spam for me." Tommy orders from the newcomers.

"Spam, bacon, sausage and spam," Jimmy orders to the cooks/helpers/whatever you called them as well.

"Can I have eggs and spam?" Tarzan orders a meal from the Drawn Together cast as well.

Sauron pauses a bit then ask, "What do you have that doesn't have spam in it?"

"Well, spam, bacon, sausage and spam doesn't have that much spam in it." Wooldoor explains to Sauron happily.

"Ugh, forget it. I don't want any spam."

"How about you have eggs, bacon, spam and sausage?" Terra asks Sauron, much to the future villain's annoyance.

"Are you out of your head, you so called knight?" Sauron scowls at Terra angrily. "That has spam in it!"

"Not as much as spam, bacon, sausage and spam." Terra offers to Sauron, annoying the villain further.

"Okay, look, could I have eggs, bacon, spam and sausage...but no spam?"

"Eeeuugh!" Terra snaps and gave a look of disgust while sticking his tongue out.

"What do you mean 'eeeuugh'? I don't like spam, blast you! I am a powerful super villain in my own series, I don't need to resort myself to having spam in this ridiculous story!" Sauron snaps furiously, losing his patience. Suddenly, Tommy and Jimmy begin to sing, "Oh, what now?"

Tommy and Jimmy: _**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spamity spaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaam!**__**  
**__**Lovely spaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam!**_

"Shut the crap up!" Toot snaps angrily as she hit the pan with a spoon, shutting up Tommy and Jimmy. "We ain't going through that in our hut!"

"Come on, order something, I don't have all day!" Captain Hero snaps impatiently to the rest of the Knights, Sauron included.

Sauron groans a bit then asks again, "Can't I have just have eggs, bacon, spam and sausage with the spam left out?"

"So what for," Spanky ask Sauron, causing him to scream in frustration. "Honestly, it wouldn't be eggs, bacon, spam and sausage, now would it? Now if there isn't any bacon, which is coming from a pig like me, that's another story, but spam is a third one!"

"I DON'T LIKE SPAM!"

"Oh calm down, Sauron! If you have second thoughts, I will have your spam. I definitely love it! I'm going to have spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans, spam, spam, spam and spam!" Terra exclaims to Sauron excitedly. Tommy and Jimmy begin to sing again.

_**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spam, spam, spam, spam!**_

"The baked beans are off. Got the last of them," Toot exclaims a bit.

"All right if I have spam instead," Terra asks Toot hopefully.

"What, as in spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam and spam?"

_**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spam, spam, spam, spam!**_

"Of course," Terra exclaims though Sauron groans and look disgusted at the whole thing.

_**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spamity spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam! **__**  
**__**Lovely spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam!**_

"Shut the heck up!" Spanky exclaims furiously as he got out a gun and open fire in the air (where he got a said gun in this century, no one knows), causing Tommy and Jimmy to stop singing.

Wooldoorr, now in a business and is holding a card in his hand, goes to Captain Hero and read it. The gay warrior blinks but continues reading, "Great boobies, honey! Lower interesting is full of spam, egg, spam, bacon, spam, spam, spam..."

Spanky, in annoyance, kicks Wooldoor across the room. Vikings came into the hut, this time singing the song.

Vikings: _**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spamity spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam! **__**  
**__**Lovely spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam!**_

"Shut up, shut up!" Clara exclaims in annoyance.

The scene goes to Neros Urameshi, the word 'Historian' appears in front of him as he said, "Yes, another great Viking victory is at the Drawn Together Hut in Toongland. Once again, the stature was the same. They sailed from these fields here, assembled there, blow to the east of the winds, and they even sailed on the 23rd of May! Once in Toongland, they arrive at the hut. And spam lickity spam coming from the spam menu in which...well, spam, spam, spam, spam. Don't ask me why."

We go back to the hut as the Vikings sang once more.

_**Spam, spam, spam, spam! **__**  
**__**Spamity spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam! **__**  
**__**Lovely spaaaaaam! Wonderful spaaaaaam!**_

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! Will you get out of here, you bearded freaks!" Clara scowls at the Vikings who groan before leaving.

"Always racist, eh Clara," Foxxy ask Clara with a sigh.

"Ugh, fine, you win! I will have the eggs, bacon, spam and sausage...and give the spam to Terra if he wants it so badly!" Sauron groans a bit, knowing that he can't win now. Terra cheers for his 'win'. The Drawn Together cast serves everyone who begins to eat, Sauron gave his spam to Tommy's adopted brother. "Here, now shut up!"

Once Tommy is finishing his food, the boy set his plate down before speaking up, "All right. Now, Mr. Sockbat, you said you and your pals were expecting us? It's about the Holy Goblet of Fire, right?"

"WHEEEEEE! HA HA HA HA," Wooldoor laughs madly. "Yes, I know of a man wizard! Whee!"

"So this man wizard you speak of, has he seen the goblet?" Tommy asks Wooldoor who only laughs like a fool, making the king exchange glances with Jimmy. "So where does he live?"

Wooldorr kept laughing. Cindy sighs, "Someone is in a happy mood."

"Maybe it's because of the spam." Terra said with a smirk, much to the annoyance of his pals.

"Don't starts or I will end your life right now," Sauron growls at Terra, holding the One Ring to the knight's neck.

"Easy, Sauron, easy," Tommy insists as he calms Sauron down before turning back to Wooldoor and the others. "Listen folks, where does he live?"

Wooldoor kept on laughing as Xandir explains, "This man knows of a cave, one that no man has entered."

"Well, at least we got some information. And the goblet; the goblet is there?"

"There is still much danger, baby." Foxxy said to Tommy warningly. "Far beyond the cave lies the Gorge of Eternal Death...and trust me, no man, woman, or whatnot has ever crossed."

"Hoo boy, don't like the sound of that." Tarzan said in concern. Looks like more dangers await those looking the Holy Goblet of Fire.

"But the Holy Goblet of Fire," Tommy exclaims impatiently "Where is it?"

"Sorry; scene's over," Captain Hero exclaims as he took the plates and such away. "See you at the Bridge of Death!"

"Bridge of Death," Terra asks in shock and disbelief.

"The Bridge of Death, which leads to the Goblet, right?" Tommy asks the Drawn Together cast with a nod.

As Wooldoor laughs like a fool, the hut begins to fade away...leaving the gang sitting on fallen tree logs that surrounded an open fire in the open. Soon morning goes into the afternoon; at least that is the sun's position in the sky. But who cares about that information since the hut that Tommy's group is in is now gone along with the caretakers in it.

"Hey, where's my spam?" Terra exclaims angrily as he stood up in annoyance. "I wasn't even done yet!"

"No time, Terra!" Tommy exclaims in determination. "We must find this wizard that those people speak of!"

"But what about my spam?"

"And how will we find this wizard?" Cindy asks Tommy with a frown. "Those idiots didn't say where to find him."

"That is true, Cindy, but we must continue our search." Jimmy said with a shrug. "Perhaps we can find someone who could tell us that information."

"Good idea, come on, Terra." Sauron remarks to the disbelief and saddened Terra.

"My spam," Terra groans as the annoyed Sauron pulls him along.

"Come on, you idiot!"

The group now goes by a desk where a squirrel named Rocky is at, saying, "And now for something completely different."

"It's..." Bullwinkle J. Moose begins to say stupidly.

We see an animated sequence starting as flowers came out to reveal the words.

**Jussy Sonic's Flying Circus!**

A bunch of flowers grow on a guy's head before a huge foot stepped onto him. Then another guy's head was added to the body of a chicken as he was send through a machine before being boxed. The box travels over to a field before it opens up to show a man's face, the teeth opens up to show another guy's face.

The man's head cracks to show a miniature head that is placed under a chicken...that hatched to become a man-chicken thing which came to life and begins flying with a banner, showing the words 'Jussy Sonic's Flying Circus' on it. A step steps on it, resulting in a farting sound.

We now see a pet stop as Aladdin came into the shop, holding a dead bird named Blu, calling out, "Hello! Wish to register a complaint! Hello, miss?"

Just then, Jake came out from behind the counter as if not hiding. He ask, "Whoa, dawg, you say something?"

"Oh sorry, got a cold. Ahem, I wish to make a complaint."

"Sorry, dawg. We're closed for lunch right now."

"Oh forget that!" Aladdin snaps to Jake in annoyance. "I want to complain about this blue bird that I brought not half an hour from this place."

"Oh yes, the Spix's Maccaw." Jake said with a nod. "What's wrong with it?" His head tilts as if playing innocent.

"What's wrong? I will tell you what is wrong! It is dead, that's what wrong!"

"No, no, it's resting. Take a look!"

"Come on, I know a dead Spix's Maccaw when I see one!" Aladdin snaps to Jake in annoyance. "And I'm looking at it right now!"

"Come on, it's not dead, it's only resting." Jake insists to Aladdin with a smile.

"What, resting? Seriously?"

"Yep! The Spix's Maccaw is one remarkable bird; Beautiful plumage, eh?"

"The plumage doesn't enter into it!" Aladdin snaps a bit to Jake. "It is dead, stone!"

"Come on, I told ya, it's resting." Jake insists to Aladdin, annoying the man further.

"Fine then, if this bird is resting like you calm, I will wake it up! HELLO LITTLE BIRD; GOT A NICE CRACKER FOR YOU ONCE YOU WAKE UP, SPIX'S MACCAW!"

Jake quickly shoves the cage, smiling as he speaks, "See? It moved!"

"Ugh, no it didn't! That was only you pushing the cage!" Aladdin exclaims in annoyance by what Jake just did.

"No way, I did not!"

"Yes, yes you did!" Aladdin is not going to let Jake make a fool out of him and get away with it. So the hero took the bird out of the cage. "HELLO!"

Aladdin knocks the dead Blu against the counter a lot of times before going back to yelling, "SPIX's MACCAW, WAKE UP!" The hero did some more hits, causing more feathers to fall out, "BIRDIE!"

Aladdin tosses Blue into the air and watch on as the bird falls to the ground, landing against the checkered tile motionlessly. The Agrabah hero snaps, "That is a dead bird if I do say so myself."

Jake, trying a different tactic, insists, "Well, not really. It's only stunned."

"Look, kid, I have had enough of this nonsense! That Spix's Maccaw is definitely deceased! And when I brought it from this place not half an hour ago, you told me that the reason for the lack of movement of because the bird was tired and shagged out after a long squall, whatever that means."

"Gotta be pining for the fjords; yo."

"Pining for...what are you talking about? And let me ask you this, why did it flat on its back when I got home?"

"The Spix's Maccaw always prefer kipping on its back." Jake explains to Aladdin with a shrug, "Beautiful bird, lovely plumage."

"Yeah, you know, when I examine that bird earlier, I notice something." Aladdin said to Jake with a scowl. "The only reason why it was sitting on its perch in the first place is because someone had nailed it there!"

"Well, duh, of course it was nailed there! Otherwise it would get to those bars and voom!"

"Look..." Aladdin groans as he exchanges the cage for Blu on the floor. "No way would that 'bird' zoom if I put 4000 volts through it. It is demised!"

"It's pining!" Jake insists to Aladdin. Of course, the hero has had enough of this nonsense and isn't about to be made a fool out of further!

"It's not pinin'. It's passed on! This bird is no more! It has ceased to be! It's expired and gone to meet its maker! It's a stiff! Bereft of life, it rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed it to the perch, it would be pushing up daisies! Its metabolic processes are now history! It's off the twig! It kicked the bucket! It's run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! THIS IS AN EX-SPIX'S MACCAW!"

"...Huh. Better replace it then."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Hey guys." JusSonic said as he came into the studio, Blue woke up and rubs his head in pain and annoyance.

"For crying out loud...be careful when you handle me, okay?" Blu ask the heroes in annoyance.

"Oh, Jus, what brings you here?" Aladdin asks JusSonic with a smile.

"Look, I know we're trying to do parodies of the sketches from the Monty Python show and all, but this is getting ridiculous." JusSonic said with an annoyed sigh. "We better get back to the story. You can go now, Blu."

"Oh thank goodness!" Blue groans as he flew out of the place. "I don't know how much I can take it."

"Oh come on, JusSonic!" Orange's voice is heard in concern. "Aren't you being a bit serious?"

"No I ain't. I pity you long enough. Back to the story," JusSonic snaps as he leaves the studio so we can go back to the fic already.

Author's note  
Crazy, eh folks? In the next chapter, we meet the Lemurs Who say Ni, starring King Julien, Muairce and Mort. Also, Kimi appears, ranting in song. Read, review and suggest!

You know who the cast of _Drawn Together _is by now of course.

This chapter has two sketches of Monty Python, which of course isn't in the original film.

Rocky and Bullwinkle are two classic show cartoons.

Blu is the Spix's Maccaw hero from _Rio_.


	13. Chapter 13: The Lemurs Who Say Ni

Author's note  
I just figured that out, Nobodiez, thanks for telling me.

Chapter 13: The Lemurs Who Say Ni

Sorry for the fault in the last chapter. Those responsible are put back into the fic.

**DEAR JUSSONIC**

**I AM WRITING TO PROTEST THE FIC AS THE DRAWN TOGETHER CAST DOESN'T ACT LIKE OLD FOLKS AND YOU SPOILED THEIR NAMES TOO SOON! ALSO, BLU IS NOT FUNNY!**

**YOURS SINCERELY, A COMPLAINING FAN WHO COMPLAINT ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN ORANGE RATCHET'S FIC!**

**DEAR JUSSONIC**

**I MUST PROTEST THE LAST LETTER! CAN WE HEAR GOOD THINGS LIKE HORROR FANMAKES?**

**YOURS SINCERELY...**

**(WHACK)**

Sorry about the random letters. Those responsible for throwing the ones into the street and DELETED who threw the ones into the street and DELETED who threw the ones into the street and DELETED who...

Oh, forget this. Everyone is now thrown into the streets and been DELETED; me too honestly.

Now the producer, who also been thrown into the streets and DELETED, wants it to be known that everyone is thrown into the streets and DELETED. The remainder of the story will be done, though if the job of writing the rest of this fanmake has to be given to the ones who made the film _Manos: the Hands of Fate _on 10 computers.

We see the scene being changed to a couple of idiots typing on the computers.

"And thus, though I have been thrown into the streets and DELETED, the story continues." Bad-Asp adds in annoyance.

Jssdffdsfjdsfdsfjdsfld idfjdsofjdsafjaso fkljsdfjdsfjdsiflj dfaskldjfdas...

"Duuuuh, duuuh," One idiot exclaims as he pulls out a sheet of paper, rips it and throw the remains at someone else. That causes the other idiot to crumple another piece of paper, throwing it back, but hit different idiot. That third idiot did the same thing...and soon we got a weird battle happening.

Okay, never mind the idiots; perhaps if we used 10 monkeys...

**(WHAM)**

D'oh!

Sorry about the fault in fan-fiction, folks. The original author and cast members are UNDELETED and reinstated. The idiots have just been thrown into the streets and been DELETED! Back to the real story!

* * *

So right after the gang leaves the hut from the previous PREVIOUS scene, they are now travelling through a dark forest where the trees are so packed together, you can see very little sunlight...but enough to travel by.

"Any idea why we're going through this forest," Cindy asks Jimmy puzzled.

"I told you before. The folks of the village we passed that we didn't bother to show told us that the wizard could be found if we go through this place." Jimmy explains to Cindy once more.

"Hope so because we are going nowhere fast." Tarzan groans a bit in annoyance.

"Yes, I hope to leave this forest as well." Sauron remarks dryly. "I got better things to do than hop like an idiot with you all."

"Oh, what, you're scared, Sauron?" Terra asks Sauron in amusement.

"Bite your tongue, spam lover! I just don't like this place!"

As the group goes further into the forest, they have a bad feeling that someone is watching them. As they go into this place further, they got more uneasy. Tommy and Jimmy look around as if expecting something to leap out at them as did Cindy and Terra. Sauron and Tarzan just appear to be calm, though the latter is watching intensely.

The group heard a noise, making Tommy ask, "Wait, what was that; Hercules; Danny; Luigi; Jake; Hello; Anyone?"

"Must be Heartless, Nobodies, or Dream Eaters," Terra suggest.

Suddenly the group saw some figures moving through the woods...huge ones...of course, the good guys stop in surprise as it turns out to be...lemurs standing on one another, the lead one has a short weird one at the bottom. Some of the lemurs are hiding in the woods behind the leader, only letting their heads show up.

"Okay, that's new to me." Terra commented.

"Get off me!" The second lemur in the three stack one snaps in annoyance as the top one jumps off followed by the second one.

"Ni," The lemur with the weird hat exclaims eagerly.

"Ni; Ni; Ni; Ni; Ni," The other lemurs (minus the second) exclaims in delight.

"Ni, I love it!" The small one exclaims happily, much to the leader's annoyance.

"Shut up! You are so annoying!" The leader snaps to the small one, making him pause and giggle like an idiot.

"Okay, who are you?" Tommy asks the lemurs puzzled.

"We...are the Lemurs Who Say...'Ni'!"

"NI," Most of the lemurs repeat eagerly.

"No, no way! Not the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni'!" Tommy gasps in fright and alarm. He has heard of these guys. The lemurs fight ugly...and the way that they say 'Ni' is annoying enough to cause heads to spin!

"Yes, the same ones." The second lemur said while the one with the head scoff a bit. "Oh, this is our leader King Julien and I am his dojo Maurice."

"Hi, don't forget me!" The small one exclaims as he jumps up and down, much to Maurice's annoyance.

"And this is Mort, the annoying one."

"Thank you!"

"Wait, 'Ni'?" Terra asks a bit puzzled.

"Who are they?" Jimmy asks Tommy and the others, puzzled as well.

"Simple! We are the keepers of the three sacred words: 'Ni', 'Peng', and 'Neeewom'!" King Julien explains to the Knights with a smirk.

"Neeewom," A random lemur exclaims.

"Peng," Cindy asks the lemurs a bit puzzled and annoyed.

"Neeewom," Sauron ask, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"No way; those who hear them almost never live to tell the tale," Tommy exclaims in worry as he tries to back away from these crazy lemurs.

"No, we just throw stuff at folks and drove them crazy. They are the ones who killed themselves off." Maurice explains to Tommy clearly.

"Quiet, Maurice, don't ruin the legend." King Julien snaps to Maurice in annoyance.

"The heck," Terra asks in disbelief by what he's hearing. "One dies from 'Ni', 'Peng' and 'Neeewom'? Those aren't sacred words, they are ridiculous!"

"Hey, don't you dare mock the three sacred words of the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni'!" King Julien snaps at Terra angrily. "Mort, attack the mocking one!"

"Yay," Mort exclaims as he charges at Terra and attack him…rather pathetically. All he can do was hit at the man's foot pathetically.

"That should keep him busy for hours."

"Those monkeys are driving me crazy." Tommy said to his friends with a sigh.

"Actually, they are lemurs. Monkeys are taller." Tarzan explains to Tommy, correcting the king on the matter.

"Listen up! We, the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni' want a sacrifice!" King Julien demands to the group more than he asked. "And maybe some mango juice but that's about it."

Tommy gave some mango juice to King Julien then continues, "Listen, Lemurs of Ni, we are just simple travelers who want to find the wizard who lives beyond these woods."

Suddenly the lemurs (even Mort who stop attacking Terra) because saying 'Ni' like mad, causing Tommy and Jimmy to back away while groaning, "OUCH, OOH! STOP THAT!" The others just look annoyed or embarrassed by this.

"We shall say...Ni...again to you all, with the exception of the evil scary looking one..." King Julien said, looking nervous to Sauron on the last part.

Sauron smirks while saying, "Thank you. I like it when my enemies are in pain."

Julien nervously said, "Uh...no problem. As I was saying...we will continue to say Ni...if you do not appease us."

Tommy asks the lemur, "Well, what is it you want?"

Maurice groans as he insists, "Don't listen to Julien, he's crazy."

"Maurice...when I am talking with someone...PLEASE...WAIT YOUR TURN!" Julien snaps at Maurice in annoyance.

Maurice, chuckling sheepishly, responds, "Sorry."

"We want...a shrubbery!"

"A shrubbery?" Sauron ask Julien in shock and disbelief. "Is that all you apes want?"

"We are lemurs, not apes!" Julien correct, despite doing so to the scary Sauron. "And for that, we say...Ni!"

The lemurs go 'Ni' a bit times, making Tommy and some of his pals cringe in annoyance and alarm. The king spoke up, "Please, please merciful King Julien, no more; we will find you a shrubbery."

"Very well then. But you all must return here with a shrubbery by precisely tea and bananas time, or else you will never pass through this wood...alive!"

"Oh Mighty King Julien, you are just and fair..."

Sauron, muttering to himself, remark, "And won't shut up."

Julien glares at Sauron as he asks, "What did you say?"

"Uh...nothing; nothing at all, sir."

"I thought so."

"And we will find your shrubbery." Tommy said in determination. After all, once the Knights find the shrubbery, maybe they can pass through the wood alive and find this wizard person that the Drawn Together cast spoke of.

"One that looks nice, though." Julien said to Tommy with a mischievous grin.

"Of course."

"And it had better not be too expensive."

"Yes." Tommy said, trying to keep his patience with this mad lemur.

"Now...Go!" Julien laughs as Tommy's group took their leave to find this shrubbery that the lemur spoke of.

Maurice shivers a bit while groaning, "Man...And I thought that scary lookin' guy would never leave."

* * *

In the real world, JusSonic was working while saying, "Well, this chapter is almost done. I wonder if I'm forgetting something."

"Yeah, you did." A familiar voice snaps, making JusSonic look up to see Kimi eating a sandwich, frowning a bit. "I got written out of the story."

"What? How did...oh, right. It's like Orange-Ratchet doing the same thing to Beulah. Kimi, relax. You will show up, soon."

"And what happened to my part?"

"Well..." JusSonic pauses as music starts with Kimi singing.

Kimi: _**Whatever happened to my part?**__**  
**__**It was exciting at the start.**__**  
**__**Now we're halfway through Part 2**__**  
**__**And I've had nothing yet to do.**__**  
**__**I've been offstage for far too long**__**  
**__**It's ages since I had a song.**__**  
**__**This is one unhappy Diva**__**  
**__**The producers have deceived her.**__**  
**__**There is nothing I can sing from my heart.**__**  
**__**Whatever happened to my part?**__**  
**__**I am sick of my career**__**  
**__**Always starting second gear**__**  
**__**Up to here, with frustration and with fears.**__**  
**__**I've no Grammys no Rewards,**__**  
**__**I've no Tony Awards,**__**  
**__**I'm constantly replaced with Britney Spears****!**_

_**"BRITNEY SPEARS," **_Everyone came out and sang, much to JusSonic's confusion while Kimi sang some more.

_**Whatever happened to my show?**__**  
**__**I was a hit, now I don't know.**__**  
**__**I'm with a bunch of idiot knights,**__**  
**__**Prancing 'round in woolly tights.**__**  
**__**I might as well go to the Shrink**__**  
**__**They're now out searching for a drink**__**  
**__**Out shopping for a Pack**__**  
**__**Well they can kiss my Back**__**  
**__**It seems to me you've really lost the plot**__**  
**__**Whatever happened to my...**__**  
**__**I'll call my agent, dangit**__**  
**__**Whatever happened to my...**_

"Oh, not his or not yours," Kimi snaps, pointing to Tommy's picture then to the author.

_**But my,**__**  
**__**Part!**_

"Kimi, relax, I know why you're upset and you will be with Tommy again." JusSonic assures Kimi with a smile.

"Really," Kimi ask JusSonic hopefully. "You're not pulling my leg, right?"

"No way, lady! Just be patient...and hope my computer didn't blow up..." A big pause as JusSonic and Kimi waits a moment, then the author say, "Nothing. I guess I don't have to copy what happened to Orange's laptop after all."

Author's note  
Chapter's done, whatcha think? And now, Orange Ratchet is about to do the Tale of Sir Jake, changing things a bit per the chapter, combining both his parts from the fanmake with one chapter. I think. Sabrina and Lilo are in it, I promise you that. Read, review and suggest.


	14. Chapter 14: The Tale of Sir Jake Long

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 14: THE TALE OF SIR JAK-

BANG! BOOM! BANG! BOOM!

Orange shook his head as he sighed. He got out of his seat and went downstairs, and looked outside to see the sun and the moon hopping around.

"HEY! Keep it down, will ya!" Orange yelled.

The sun and moon then ran off as everything was now set in darkness.

Satisfied, Orange then proceeded to write the title chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 14: THE TALE OF SIR JAKE LONG

In a swamp in the southwestern area of Toongland, a young brown haired teenage girl wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, a pink hat and white shoes looks out the window to her room and stared outside wistfully. She sighed as she looked outside. This girl was named Meg Griffin, and she had troubles of her own. She was being forced to get married as according to her father's wishes. The problem is, she didn't want to get married. Her father, known as Peter Griffin, set up limitations and rules around the castle, which made Meg grieve in sadness. She looked out her window and started to sing.

Meg: **_Where are you?_**_**  
**_**_Where are you?_**_**  
**_**_Where are you my heart's desire?_**_**  
**_**_My heart is true, but where are you?_**_**  
**_**_Only you can quench the fire..._**_**  
**_**_Where are you?_**_**  
**_**_Where are..._**

"STOP THAT! STOP THAT! STOP ALL THAT SINGING!" a male voice called as a fat man with brown hair, glasses, a white shirt, green pants and black shoes came in. He was also wearing a crown.

The orchestra then stopped as Meg turned and groaned.

As soon as the orchestra quieted down, Peter smiled as he said, "My daughter, today, all this will be yours!"

Meg blinked as she looked to where her father was pointing. "What, the curtains?"

"No, no, not the curtains," Peter frowned as he pointed out side. "All that you can see, stretched out over the hills and valleys of this land! This'll be your kingdom!"

"But mom..." Meg started.

"I'm your dad!" Peter frowned.

"But dad, I don't want any of that." Meg said.

Peter frowned as he said, "Listen, Meg, I built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here, all there was was swamp. Other kings said I was daft to build a castle on a swamp, but I built it all the same, just to show them."

Peter chuckled... then paused. "Well... it sank into the swamp. So, I built a second one. No, wait, that also sank into the swamp. BUT...I built a third one."

Peter chuckled... then blinked, "Oh wait, that was sacked by a pack of rabid bunnies; burned down, fell over then sank into the swamp. BUT... the fourth one... that stayed up!"

Peter smiled as he said, "And that's what you're going to get, Meg... the strongest castle in these islands."

"But I don't want any of that. I'd rather..." Meg started.

Peter frowned. "You'd rather... what?"

"I'd rather..." Music starts playing while the scene focuses solely on Meg, "just..." Meg then extends her arms out into the air and poses as if preparing to sing in an opera or something. "...sing!"

"Stop that! Stop that!" Peter yelled as he ran in, stopping the orchestra; He then glares at Meg as he said, "You, along with all the people in this castle, are not going into a song while I'm here. Now, listen, Meg! In twenty minutes, you're getting married to a boy whose father owns the biggest tracts of open land of Toondon!"

"But I don't want land." Meg complained

"Look, Sabrina..." Peter started.

"MEG!" Meg frowned.

Peter blinked. "Meg? Wait... wasn't there a Sabrina in this scene?"

"Over here..." A voice from offscreen said.

Meg and Peter then turned to see a young blonde woman holding a conducting stick with the orchestra.

"Our conductor was sick. I got hired as the conductor for the day. Meg's going to have to take my place." Sabrina said.

Peter frowned as he said, "This... this is awkward..."

"I'm your DAUGHTER, you dumb-ass!" Meg frowned.

"Okay, okay... let's get back to where we were. Anyway...We live in a bloody swamp. We need all the land we can get!" Peter frowned.

"But... But I don't like him." Meg frowned.

"You don't like her?" Peter frowned, punching his daughter twice. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know what you're missing! He's great, he's rich, he has a phal-"

Peter was about to extend his hands... when he realized what he was trying to shape it as. He dropped them on his side as he said, "Tracts of land!"

"I know, but I want the man that I marry to have..." Music starts playing again. "...a certain... special... something," Meg smiled

Peter frowned as he turned to the orchestra and yelled. "Cut that out! Cut that out, will you!"

As the music dies again, Sabrina frowned as she called, "Will you make up your minds? The musicians are getting pissed. We're either playing or not, all right?"

"All right, all right! I got it, okay? I already said there'll be no song while I'm here." Peter assured him. Then he turned to Meg as he said, "Look, you're getting married to Prince Eric, so you'd better get used to the idea!"

Then, Peter slaps Meg across the face then looks over his shoulder toward the door, "Guards!"

He then turns towards the two guards, named Cleveland and Joe as they enter the room with lances.

"Yes, Peter?" Cleveland asked.

"Make sure the Princess doesn't leave this room until I come and get her." Peter ordered.

Joe nodded. "Not to leave the room even if you come and get her."

"No, no, Joe, clean out your ears. Until I come and get her." Peter said.

Cleveland nodded. "Right, we heard you, Peter. Until you come and get her, we're not to enter the room."

"No, no!" Peter frowned. "You stay in the room and make sure she..." Peter points to Meg, "...doesn't leave."

"And you'll come and get her." Joe said.

"Yes." Peter nodded.

"Now just to be sure, we don't need to do anything apart from just stop her entering the room." Cleveland double checked.

"No, no, guys. Leaving the room," Peter specified.

"Leaving the room; Yes," Joe nodded.

Peter nods, "Right."

"Oh, if... if... if, uh... if... if... ehh... if... if we..." Cleveland starts to ask. "Oh, I forgot what I was going to ask."

Peter sighed. "Look, fellas, it's not that complicated. You just stay here and make sure she doesn't leave the room; all right?"

Cleveland and Joe nodded... then Cleveland's eyes widened as he said, "Oh, now I remember what I was going to ask! Uh, can she leave the room with us?"

Peter blinked, "Wha... oh. No. No. You just keep her in here and make sure she-"

"Well, yeah, Peter. We'll keep her in here, obviously, but if she had to leave and we were with her-" Cleveland started.

Peter started getting impatient. "No, no, no, no. Just keep her in here-"

"Until you or anyone else-" Joe said.

"No, not anyone else, just me!"

"Just you."

"Get back." Pete said with a nod of satisfacation.

"Get back." Joe said repeatedly.

"All right?"

"Right; we'll stay here until you get back." Cleveland nods.

"And, uh, make sure she doesn't leave." Peter started.

"What?"

"Make sure she doesn't leave."

"The princess," Cleveland blinked.

"Yes. Make sure she doesn't leave." Peter groaned.

"Oh, yes, of course." Cleveland nodded. "Ah. I thought you meant Joe. You know, it seemed a bit daft, me having to guard him when he's a guard."

"Am I clear to you guys?" Peter frowned.

They both nod. Peter smiles as he goes to leave... but then notices Cleveland and Joe following. "Guys, where the hell are you going?"

"We're coming with you." Joe said.

"No, no." Peter said, pushing them back up. "Let me go through this ONE more time. I want you to stay here and make sure she..." Peter points to Meg. "...doesn't leave."

"Oh..." Cleveland and Joe said.

The two guards resume their posts.

"But... dad," Meg started.

"SHUT UP, MEG! And get your dress on!" Peter yelled as he pointed to a wedding dress nearby.

As he leaves, Meg dejectedly sits down on a chair near the window while music starts to play. She turns her head toward the window, opens her mouth and...

Peter quickly enters the room. "And no singing!"

Music quickly dies down as Peter glares at Sabrina AKA the stand-in music conductor off screen.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," Sabrina shrugged.

Joe then hiccupped as Peter turned, "Oh, and Joe, get a glass of water, I think you got the hiccups."

After the door clanked closed behind Peter, Meg started to glance around, trying to think of a way out. When her eyes rested on the writing table, she stood up and moved toward the table while trying to act unsuspicious. She grabbed a quill and smiled at the guards. They smiled back. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it while watching the guards. When she finished writing, she slide the paper off the table and rolled it up in his hands, still watching the guards. Then, she reached out and plucked a red ribbon from off the table while continuing to keep an eye on the guards. She shuffled backwards toward the quiver of arrows hanging on the wall and quickly drew an arrow while watching the guards and smiling. They smiled back. She then grabbed the bow off the wall and fitted the arrow to it while watching the guards and smiling. They smiled back. She quickly turned toward the window, drew back the bow, fired the arrow without aiming, and turned back, watching the guards for their reactions. They merely smiled back. After all, all they had to do was keep her from leaving the room.

* * *

A good distance away, Jake hopped along with his servant, Stitch, banging away on an empty pair of coconut halves. Sora, Kairi, Hercules and a new follower, a friend of Stitch's, a girl named Lilo followed behind him, boredly staring at each other.

Jake hopped over a small, shallow channel in the ground, while Stitch made the appropriate clopping sounds with his coconut shells.

"Good job, Stitch!" Jake smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Stitch rolled his eyes.

Jake then hopped his way over to the river and prepared to hop to a small, flat rock that was sticking out of the stream.

"And now, the big one," Jake nods as he hops and lands on the rock, then waves at Stitch. "Come on, Stitch!"

The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and thunking into something catches Jake's attention. He turns around to see an arrow sticking out of Stitch's chest.

"Message for you, sir," Stitch gulped in pain as he fell over.

As Jake, Hercules, Sora, Kairi and Lilo rush to Stitch side, Lilo called out to Stitch. "Stitch, speak to me!"

"Hey... there's a note on this arrow!" Kairi pointed.

Jake glances around, looking for whoever shot the arrow. Finding no one, he turns back to Stitch and unties the ribbon holding the note to the arrow. He then tosses aside the ribbon and unrolls the note.

"What's it say?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. The strong guy is blocking my light." Jake said.

"Oh, sorry," Hercules said as he moved a little further away.

Jake nods. "That's much better... 'To whoever finds this note: Please help me; I have been imprisoned by my father, who wishes me to marry against my will; please, please, please come and rescue me. I am in the Tall Tower of the Swamp Castle."

Jake gasped as he smiles, Lilo frowning as she got up and looked up as Jake said, "At last! A call! A cry of distress! This could be the sign that leads us to the Holy Grail!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure it is. Jake, you just want to go just so you can save someone, and it doesn't have anything to do with the Holy Grail."

"Sorry, Sora, but as 'knights', it's also our job to save this person." Kairi grimaced. "Even if it means we have to be stuck here for longer than necessary."

Hercules nodded, "True; Very true; how unfortunate."

Lilo sighed as he turned to Stitch. "Stitch, you shall not have died in vain!"

The moment Lilo clapped Stitch on the shoulder; Stitch woke up with a start and blinked in bewilderment.

Stitch glanced up and said, "Uh, Lilo... I'm not quite dead."

Lilo blinked. "Oh... Well, you shall not have been mortally wounded in vain!"

"I... I think I... could pull through, guys." Stitch said.

"Oh, I see." Lilo blinked.

Stitch starts to get up and smiles. "The arrow didn't even penetrate me, so I'm not even wounded. I was just caught off-balance for a couple of seconds. I AM near-indestructible, after all. Anyway, I think I'm all right to come with you, sir."

Kairi stared wide eyed, "With an arrow in your chest?"

"He's indestructible. He pointed it out." Hercules pointed out.

"No, no, sweet Stitch! Stay here!" Lilo said.

Stitch looked confused as Hercules, Sora and Kairi sweatdropped.

Lilo then said, "I will send help as soon as I have accomplished a daring and heroic rescue in my own particular..."

"And I will go along with..." Jake said.

Jake faultered and sighed as he grounded the tip of his sword, trying to remember whatever word he was trying to say.

"Madness," Kairi asked.

"Negligence," Sora guessed.

"Ineptitude," Hercules blinked.

"Idiom, sir," Stitch guessed.

Lilo and Jake nods. "Yeah, that's it!"

Stitch starts to get up, "I'm fine."

"Bye guys!" Jake said as he and Lilo starts to run off.

Hercules, Sora and Kairi looked at each other worried.

"Oh, no; when Jake goes on these quests, he goes bananas. And with Lilo, she goes crazy too! We'd better make sure they don't get in trouble." Hercules said as he starts to follow.

Stitch blinked as he said, "I'll, um... I'll just stay here, then. Shall I, fellas?"

Sora, Kairi and Hercules start to run off after Jake and Lilo as Sora turned and yelled. "Sorry! We'll come back for you later! We promise!"

Stitch sighed as he sat while twiddling his fingers... waiting.

* * *

Inside Swamp Castle, a young man named Prince Eric was sitting in the main hall getting his hair combed by his servants. He was dressed in his wedding tuxedo and was smiling. A priest walked past the maidens and through the kitchen area, where a large pig was being roasted on a spit. Outside, in the courtyard, several young girls danced in a ring while castle musicians played cheerful, celebratory music. A couple of tables were already set with food laid out in preparation for the feast after the wedding. At the gate of the castle, a small group of guests were arriving as they passed by a couple of sentries.

One of the sentries took a bite of an orange he had grabbed before standing his post and started eating, pausing to spit out a piece of rind he had failed to tear off before biting. It was a pretty boring watch, really. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the knight and a teenage woman with red feather like armor that was currently running toward the castle; That, and the demi-god, a red shirted Keyblade person, and a pink wearing girl who were running along behind them.

Hmm, the five seemed to be running this way. However, for some reason, now the five were running side-by-side. The god, Keyblade guy and girl seemed very surprised, since the knight and teenage red feather girl was previously running ahead of them.

Yes, this was just another boring watch. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the god, Keyblade guy and girl who were running toward the castle. That, and a knight and red-feathered teenage girl that seemed to be running along behind the three; However, once the three realized that the knight and red-feathered armored girl was now running behind them, they slowed down and came to a halt, blinking in confusion.

"Doesn't this seem strange to you, guys?" Sora asked.

"Compared to the other things we've been though?" Hercules asked.

Sora nodded as Jake and Lilo ran past them. "Good point."

Well, now. The three people seemed to have stopped for some reason, while a knight and a red-feathered armored teenage girl approached them in the distance.

Kairi waved to Jake and Lilo as they ran by. "Hey! Good to see you again!"

"See you again soon!" Sora smiled.

The two were still keeping watch, yeah yeah. Once again, the three people running were staying put for some reason, while a knight and a red-armored feathered girl continued to approach them in the distance.

Kairi blinked. "Wow! I didn't even see them move! It was like... first he's there, and now he's there!"

"Won't he get tired, running so much?" Hercules asked.

Suddenly, Jake and Lilo appeared in front of the castle, laughing as they kick one of the sentries.

Sabrina from off screen smirked, "All right! Cue Dramatic Fight Sequence Music® and keep repeating until I change hands with the conducting stick!"

Dramatic music begins to play as Sora and Kairi blinked. "How the hell did they get over there so fast?"

"Uh-oh," Hercules's eyes crossed as they run over and saw the mess Jake and Lilo made in the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Jake and Lilo quickly ran up through the entry tunnel and started stabbing, slashing, running through, and chopping everything and anything that moved.

Jake stabbed a guest. "Ha!"

Then Lilo stabbed a guest through, "Hiyya!"

Jake slashed a dancer girl, "Ha ha!"

Lilo chopped the wooden support on the musician's platform. "Take this!"

Jake then stabbed another guest, "Hiyya!"

Lilo then ran another guard through, "Huya!"

Mad cackling ensued as Jake and Lilo continued to hack and slash, racking up an impressive body count... for the Dark Ages, that is.

A counter appeared as it read, "Servant: 100 points. Wedding guest: 150 points. Another servant: 100 points. Guard: 300 points. Another servant: 100- no, 200 points; he got two of 'em. Ooh, three wedding guests: 450 points!"

Lilo smiled as she looked up. "5000 more points and we get a level-up!"

Jake then stabs two more servants.

Suddenly, Lilo and Jake bursts into the main hall where Prince Eric and his friends were sitting, preparing for the wedding.

They laughed as they kicked a couple of servants, catching Eric by surprise.

Orange Ratchet grins and laughs offscreen, "AH HA; Mayhem; Mayhem!"

Both Jake and Lilo runs toward the stairs leading toward the Tall Tower, pausing only to chop a bouquet of flowers in half.

Meanwhile, Meg was prepared to send another note, as Jake and Lilo runs up the spiral staircase leading up to the top of the Tall Tower. Once they burst into the room, Cleveland points toward them and tries to remember his orders.

"Now, you're not allowed to enter the room-" Cleveland started, before Lilo killed him with the sword.

Jake then killed Joe as Sabrina said, "Take five!"

The dramatic chase music came to an end as Lilo turned and gasped, looking up at Meg... for some reason, blushing. Jake, not noticing, leaps before Meg and kneels while bowing his head to the floor, his Keyblade in front of him as he said, "O fair one, behold your humble servant, Sir Jake Long of Camelot. I have come to take y-" Jake then looks up at Meg and looks in her eyes. Jake was immediately repulsed as he said, "WHAT THE... oh, I'm sorry... is this the right room? I'm terribly sorry!"

"Hi there," Lilo smiled, looking over at Meg. "I'm Lilo... friend of Sir Jake's.

Meg stared bewilderedly at Jake and Lilo until she remembered the second note tied to an arrow she was holding in her hand. She gasped as she looked at Jake and Lilo's eyes.

"YOU GOT MY NOTE!" Meg smiled.

"Well..." Jake said. "I got a note... but I thought Sabrina was..."

"YOU'VE COME TO RESCUE ME!" Meg hugged them as Lilo was blushing some more.

Jake shook his head as he pushed Meg, "Let's not get carried away..."

"I knew someone would come. I knew that somewhere out there, there must be..." Meg smiled.

**_Here are you,_**_**  
**_**_Here are you,_**_**  
**_**_Here are you, Sir Jake and Lady Lilo..._**

"Stop that! Stop that! Stop it! Stop it!" Peter Griffin yelled as the music starts to die down, and Meg gasped, seeing her father.

Sora, Kairi and Hercules run into the room just as the music completely dies off.

"Awww; I thought there was going to be a musical number in here! There goes my grand entrance!" Kairi frowned.

Peter stared at Jake, then at Lilo, then at the three behind them. Hercules blinked as he saw Lilo holding Meg, and Jake staring in embarrassment. "Oh; um... sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt."

Peter frowned as he turned to Jake and Lilo. "Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter, you dumbass!" Meg frowned.

"No, not you," Peter frowned.

Jake blinked as he said, "I am Sir Jake, sir... and this is Lady Lilo."

Meg frowned as she stood up. "They've come to rescue me, Dad."

Sora and Kairi then noticed Lilo blushing as she looked over in Meg's eyes. Sora and Kairi's eyes widened as Sora said, "I didn't know Lilo was like that..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions..." Kairi said in concern.

Peter frowned as he turned to Jake and Lilo. "Did you kill all those guards?"

Lilo blinked. "Uh... Oh, yes. Sorry."

Sora stared in surprise as he said, "You mean, YOU did all that? I thought the castle had fallen under attack!"

"I'm impressed." Hercules frowned.

"Well, it was nothing, really..." Jake started to explain.

"Nothing; they cost fifty pounds each!" Peter yelled.

Jake tried to back down. "Well, I'm awfully sorry. Um, I really can explain everything."

Meg pushed Jake and Lilo towards Peter Griffin as she said, "Don't be afraid of him! I've got a rope all ready and everything!"

Meg nods as she pulls out some rope and ties it to her bedpost.

"You killed eight wedding guests in all!" Peter yelled.

"For a total of 1200 points; 5436 points for the entire massacre." Sabrina said offscreen.

Lilo snapped her fingers. "Damn! And I almost had enough experience points to reach the next level, too."

Jake then finally noticed Sabrina as he said, "I thought YOU were supposed to be playing the prince?"

"I was... until Orange offered me the job of conductor. He figured Meg was more perfect for my place... along with Lilo for another scene he wants to add..." Sabrina explained.

"What the hell, man?" Peter frowned.

"I'm really sorry about all this. You see, I thought Meg was Sabrina." Jake explained.

"And I thought your daughter was a man." Lilo said.

Peter nods as he said, "Cast changing in the last second. And I totally understand your mistake."

Meg, in the meantime, was about ready to climb out. "Hurry, Sir Jake and Lady Lilo; Hurry!"

"Shut up, Meg!" Peter said sternly to Meg before he turned back to Jake and Lilo. "You only killed the groom's father, that's all!"

Jake sheepishly said, "Well, I really didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to? You put your sword right through his head!" Peter yelled.

"Oh, dear; is he all right?" Lilo gulped.

Hercules sarcastically said, "Oh, sure. Lots of people go around getting swords shoved through their heads all the time. They get a real kick out of it. It even clears up their sinuses."

"You even kicked the groom in the chest! This is going to cost me a fortune!" Peter frowned.

"Well, I can explain." Jake started.

"This better be good..." Sora frowned.

"Hopefully better than the excuse you made because you forgot to use the bathroom before leaving the castle!" Kairi said.

Jake frowned then turned to Peter. "Me and my friend Lilo, we were riding in the forest, um, riding north from Cartoonelot, when I got this note, you see-"

Peter then stopped and turned to Jake and Lilo, "Cartoonelot?"

He smiled, as if interested. "Oh my God, are you from, uh, Cartoonelot?"

Meg gasped as he looked up. "Hurry, Lady Lilo!"

Jake and the others didn't listen as Jake said,. "Uh, I am a Knight of King Tommy, Sir."

"He asked if you were from Cartoonelot, not whose knight you are." Hercules sighed.

"I think those questions mean the same thing in this time period." Kairi explained.

Peter was even more interested now. "Oh my gosh, yeah, I LOVE Cartoonelot, it's very good land!"

"Is it?" Hercules, Sora, Kairi, Lilo and Jake asked.

"Hurry; I'm ready!" Meg called.

Peter smiled as he looked at the five and said, "Would any of you, uh, like to come and have a drink?"

Lilo was pleasantly surprised. "Well, that... that's, uh, awfully nice of you..."

"Um, we're kind of undera-" Sora started.

"Just go with it." Hercules frowned.

"I am ready!" Meg called.

As Jake, Hercules, Sora, Kairi and Lilo are herded out of the room, Peter walks over to the rope that Meg had tied to her bed, and drew his knife and cuts through the rope in one swipe. Meg screamed as she started to fall. Jake, Hercules, Sora and Kairi turn back in surprise, with Lilo just staring wide-eyed.

Hercules then started. "Did you just kill..."

"I just saw you... you bas-" Lilo started

"Come, come, worry not." Peter smiled. "Come on, talk some more."

"Well, okay. I'm afraid when I'm in this idiom; I sometimes get a bit, uh, sort of carried away." Jake started.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Sort of carried away? You call eight wedding guests, five guards, twenty servants and one flower bouquet being SORT OF carried away?"

"Yeah! Besides, what did that flower bouquet ever do to you?" Kairi frowned.

Everyone blinked.

Kairi blushed then recovered. "I mean, you call 34 dead people SORT OF carried away?"

Peter chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that."

* * *

In the room, everyone was mourning for either the wounded or the dead. Everyone then looked up to see Peter leading five people going down.

"And this is the main hall. We're going to have all this knocked through and made into one big, uh, living room." Peter explained.

Upon noticing Jake, a person looked up from the dead body in his arms and pointed accusingly at him.

"There he is. The attacker; KILL! KILL! KILL!" He said as he draws a sword and charges, but Hercules grabs him and tosses him away.

Another sentry charges with a club, but Sora blocks him with the Keyblade.

"Oh bloody hell." Peter mumbled.

Sabrina nodded as he said, "Dramatic Music, coming up!"

As the guests charge Jake, Lilo and the others, Jake and Lilo suddenly breaks into their... um, idiom and starts hacking and slashing again while the Dramatic Music begins to play in the background. As Jake and Lilo once again begins the slaughter with wild abandon, Peter runs down the stairs, hoping to stop them before they end up killing everyone. Hercules, Sora and Kairi followed suit.

"Hold it! Stop it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Peter said.

Finally, Peter was able to come up from behind Jake and Lilo and restrain them.

"Hold it! Hold it! Please!" Peter yelled.

Jake, Lilo and the others looked up apologetically while the Dramatic music dies off.

Lilo sighed as she said, "Sorry. Sorry. You see what I mean? We just get carried away. We're really most awfully sorry."

Kairi nods as she turns to the others, "Sorry; Sorry, everyone."

"He's killed the best man!" A guest said as the rest of the guests start yelling angrily.

"Hold it! Hold it! Please! Hold it!" Peter calmed everyone down. "This is Sir Jake Long from the Court of Camelot, a very brave and influential knight, and my special guest here today. This is also Lady Lilo, his best friend. And those three are..."

"Sir Hercules." Hercules nodded.

"Sir Sora." Sora said.

"Lady Kairi." Kairi nodded.

Peter nodded. "They are three friends who have accompanied Sir Jake and Lady Lilo here today."

Sora, Kairi and Hercules waved hi, as Jake and Lilo waved sheepishly.

The guest then shouted, "He killed my auntie!"

The rest of the guests begin shouting again.

"Please! Please!" Peter stopped the guests. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion! Let's not bicker and argue about who killed who. We are here today to witness the union of two young people in the joyful bond of holy wedlock."

"Holy wedlock," Hercules, Sora and Kairi exchanged looks.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" Sora blinked.

"But that would mean... that Meg..." Kairi started.

Hercules, Sora and Kairi looked at each other with wide-eyes. "Holy s***!"

"Unfortunately, one of them, my daughter Meg, has just fallen to her death." Peter explained.

All the guests gasped.

"Yeah, because you cut the rope that she was going down!" Lilo yelled.

"But I don't want to think I've not lost a daughter, so much as... gained a son!" Peter smiled.

All the guests clapped unenthusiastically.

"Gee... they're taking it rather well..." Hercules said.

"Maybe they went into shell shock." Kairi said.

"For, since the tragic death of his father..." Peter started.

"He's not quite dead!" One of the guests said, holding Eric's father.

Peter stared in surprise. "Uh... Since the near fatal wounding of his father-"

"He's getting better!" The guest said.

Peter then signaled a guard with a quick nod. "Anyway, for, since his own father, who may be able to recover, suddenly felt the icy hand of death upon him!"

Then Prince Eric's father got stabbed with a sword, screaming.

"Oh! He's died!" The guest gasped.

Hercules blinked. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Let it go, Herc. The sooner this is over, the sooner we get the heck outta here." Sora frowned.

"Can't we just leave?" Kairi sighed.

"Not until the scene's over." Jake said.

"And I want his only son to look up to me as his old dad, in a very real and legally binding sense." Peter smiled as the crowd clapped even less enthusiastically than before. "And I feel sure that the merger... er, the union between the Prince and the brave, but dangerous, Lady Lilo of Camelot-"

Sora, Kairi, Hercules, Jake and Lilo gasped. "WHAT?"

"Hang on! Don't I get a say in this?" Lilo asked.

"Guess what! Lilo's a les-" Jake started.

One of the guests started pointing toward the door leading to the courtyard. "Look; The dead princess!"

Everyone turned in shock as Stitch, somehow perfectly healed and somehow getting an arrow out of his chest, carried Meg in his arms.

"She's not quite dead." Stitch said.

Meg, dizzy with the fall, said, "No, I feel much better."

Peter stared in shock then frowned. "You fell out of the Tall Tower, you creep!"

"Actually, didn't you cut her rope?" Kairi asked.

"That's beside the point!" Peter frowned.

Lilo sighed in relief as she said, "I thought for sure you had died. I mean, a fall from that height..."

Meg got up as she said, "No, I was saved at the last minute."

"How," Peter asked.

"Well, I'll tell you. Maestro, music please," Meg said.

The music started as happy music began with the guests dancing. Peter frowned as he said, "Not that! Not that! No!"

Guests: **_She's going to tell! She's going to tell!_**

Peter waved his arms. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

**_She's going to tell! She's going to tell!_**_**  
**_**_She's going to tell! She's going to tell!_**

As the repetitive singing continued, Stitch signaled to Jake and the others, "Quickly, fellas! This way!"

"Hey! How did you get the arrow off of your chest," Hercules shouted over the noise.

"No time! Hurry," Stitch yelled.

"No, it's not right for our idiom!" Jake said as he sheathed his sword.

"Screw the idiom; I'm getting out of here!" Sora yelled.

"Same here," Kairi and Hercules said, running down.

**_She's going to tell about her great escape!_**

Jake then grabbed a chandelier rope. "I must escape more..."

Jake paused to think of the word.

**_Oh, she fell a long, long way..._**_  
_  
"Carelessly," Hercules said.

"Foolishly," Kairi suggested.

"Dramatically, sir," Stitch asked.

"Dramatically," Jake said.

"Screw dramatically! Let's go!" Hercules, Kairi and Sora said, running off.

"Heave!" Jake said, swinging... but then he was heard crashing into Sabrina, who gave a slight scream.

**_But she's here with us today!_**

Jake and Sabrina were seen tied up to each other as the crowd cheered.

**_What a wonderful escape!_**

"STOP THAT! STOP THAT!" Peter yelled as he got out a sword, about to stab Meg.

"ENOUGH!" Lilo yelled as she stepped in the way. "I can't believe you, you dumb bastard! This is your own daughter, and you try to kill her! I am deeply ashamed of you!"

Peter stared in shock at the fact that someone was defending someone he doesn't like. Peter gasped. "Oh my god... are you... a lesbian?"

"Uh..." Lilo said in shock.

Meg smiled as she hugged Lilo. "I knew it! So am I!"

Hercules, Sora and Kairi stopped as they looked in confusion.

Meg smiled as she started to sing.

Meg: **_Lilo, you might as well just fess up_**_**  
**_**_Really you're a different kind of girl_**_**  
**_**_Move aside your scabbard_**_**  
**_**_For underneath your tabard_**_**  
**_**_There is wating to escape a butterfly_**_  
_  
With that, Meg peeled off the red feathered armor to reveal that underneath, Lilo was wearing things that a lesbian would wear. All of a sudden, many lesbian dancers came out as they started dancing. Lilo looked up... and smiled. Everyone was right, no denying it. Lilo was a lesbian and JusSonic just facepalmed because his rating was threatened to be going up...

Knights: **_Her name is Lilo-alot_**_**  
**_**_And in tight pants a lot_**_**  
**_**_She likes to dance a lot_**_**  
**_**_You know you do_**

"I do?" Lilo asked.

**_So just say thanks a lot _**_**  
**_**_And try romance, it's hot_**_**  
**_**_Lets find out who's really you!_**_**  
**_**_Her name is Lilo-alot_**_**  
**_**_She visits France a lot_**_**  
**_**_She likes to dance a lot_**_**  
**_**_And dream_**_**  
**_**_No one would ever know_**_**  
**_**_That this outrageous rogue_**_**  
**_**_Bats for the other team_**

Meg: **_You're a knight who really likes her night life_**_**  
**_**_And by day you really like to play_**_**  
**_**_You can all find her_**_**  
**_**_Pumping at the gym_**_**  
**_**_at the Cartoonelot Y-M-C-A_**

Knights: **_Her name is Lilo-alot_**_**  
**_**_Just watch her dance a lot,_**_**  
**_**_She doesn't care what people say_**

"No way!" Lilo smiled, snuggling close to Meg.

**_Oh, when she starts to dance_**_**  
**_**_Just grab your underpants_**

Meg: **_She finally came out and say that_**_**  
**_**_She is G-A-Y-...M-C-A!_**

Knights: **_She's gay!_**

"Okay!" Lilo smiled.

Kairi stared traumatized as she said, "We have definitely lost our K Plus rating..."

"I thought Stitch was the one who was gay..." Hercules said.

Stitch sighed as he said, "Yes, I confess, I AM half-straight, and half-NON-straight; In other words, bi. I mean, I'm just as attracted to females as I am to males and vice versa. But then, I suppose it's as painfully obvious as Spike's crush on Rarity."

Stitch paused before looking at the camera and said, "Hey, the author only said the ponies wouldn't actually appear. He did not say they wouldn't be passinly referenced."

"Uh, excuse us... could somebody get us down from here?" Sabrina called.

"Or at least give us a push?" Jake said as the scene ended.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! Not only did we learn a lot from this chapter, but we learned that Meg Griffin and Lilo are lesbians, Stitch is a bi, and I believe at this the rating system has broken. Well, in the next chapter, King Tommy and his group is successful in finding a shrubbery! If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	15. Chapter 15: Reunions Are Stupid

Author's note  
Due to the previous content of Orange-Ratchet's previous chapter, this story is now rated T. Yeah, you heard right. Also, Unknown, yes, I have seen your idea and accepted it.

Chapter 15: Reunions Are Stupid

So after a while of dancing or so, Jake's group minus Lilo head on off as Sabrina held hands with Jake.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Lilo to catch up?" Kairi ask the others puzzled.

"Look, we already wasted enough damn timat at that castle!" Jake snaps to Kairi in annoyance. "Plus those two would rather have sex with each other than go on adventures. We have to hurry up and meet up with the others."

"Let's see...did we forget something?" Sora asks a bit puzzled, then his eyes widen. "Oh yes!" The group rush over and found Master Eraqus, Sonic and Aladdin waiting outside. "Hey, guys! What happened?"

"We're waiting for him to come back at any given moment." Master Eraqus said with a smile. "We found his clone and got rid of it so we're waiting for the real one to make his return."

Just then, Danny appears, exhaust yet happy. The halfa remarks, "Man, those chicks cane take it out of you, but it was worth it." He holds up fingers with rings on them. "Engage to them all!"

"Whoa! Nice one!" Sonic cheers on with a smile. "So what is it like? Having a bunch of girls be with you and screwing the hell out of them?"

Danny comment, "I helped all those dames except one (whom I kept for myself) find boyfriends and husbands. Of course, most of the fans of this author's work can probably guess which one of those girls I kept for myself."

The halfa then add, "Hey, the author only said the canon boyfriends and husbands wouldn't APPEAR. The author said NOTHING about them being subtly mentioned in passing."

"Wait, what about he engagement rings?" Hercules asks Danny, surprised and skeptic

"Engaged as in 'engaged in having sex with them'!"

"Whoa!" Mos tof the group exclaims in amazement and amusement.

"Well, to be honest, I'm truly engaged marriage to one." Danny said to his friends sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind but I brought her along."

"There you are." June said as she came in, wearing a backpack. "Well, Danny honey, looks like we're set to find the real grail thing. Hey, sorry we kinda hit on your pals."

"It's okay." Master Eraqus remarks with a grunt. "The temptation almost overtook us all but we recover eventually. It took Sonic longer for him to get over it."

"Right, good point." Danny said with a nod.

"Well, dawgs, everything worked out good, despite the Lilo lesbian and Stitch bi thing in the previous chapter. So time we meet up with King Tommy right now." Jake said as he and his group walks off.

"Wait, Stitch was a bi?" Aladdin asks a bit confused. "Well, I remember that being mentioned but I thought it was a joke!"

* * *

Back with Tommy, Jimmy and their group...

"Oh, hell, what; we're not good enough to be mentioned too?" Terra ask the author in annoyance.

Ugh, FINE! Tommy, Jimmy, Terra, Sauron, Cindy and Tarzan got out of the forest, heading to a village that they visited before. Damn it, bad enough we upgraded the rating but this?

"Oh man, this is taking us forever." Tommy said with a shrug. "We will never find that shrubbery."

"Awww, cheer up, Tommy." Tarzan said as he begins to sing a song, much to the confusion of the other knights.

Tarzan: _**Some things in life are bad**__**  
**__**They can really make you mad**__**  
**__**Other things just make you swear and curse**__**  
**__**When you're chewing on life's grittle**__**  
**__**Don't grumble, give a whistle**__**  
**__**And this'll help things turn out for the best!**__**  
**__**And...always look on the bright side of life! (Whistling)**__**  
**__**Always look on the light side of life!**_

"Come on, try it, Tommy." Tarzan insists to Tommy who tries to whistle but no sound came out. The jungle man kept on singing.

_**If life seems jolly-rotten**__**  
**__**There's something you've forgotten**__**  
**__**And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing!**__**  
**__**When you're feeling in the dumps!**__**  
**__**Don't be silly, chumps!**__**  
**__**Just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing!**_

_**And...**_

Suddenly villagers appear from out of nowhere, singing as well.

Villagers: _**Always look on the bright side of life!**_ (Whistling)  
_**Always look on the light side of life! **_(Whistling)

Tarzan: _**For life is quite absurd and death's the final word**__**  
**__**You must always face the curtain with a bow**__**  
**__**Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin**__**  
**__**Enjoy it!**__**  
**__**It's your last chance anyhow!**_

Tommy: _**Always look on the bright side of death**__**  
**__**Just before you draw your terminal breath**__**  
**__**Life's a piece of crap, when you look at it!**__**  
**__**Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.**_

Tarzan: _**You'll see it's all a show.**__**  
**__**Keep 'em laughing as you go!**_

Tommy: _**Just remember that the last laugh is on you!**_

Danny, Villagers and Tarzann: _**Always look on the bright side of life**_ (whistling.)  
_**Always look on the bright side of life! **_(Whistling)

The vilagers begin to tap dance, much to the others' confusion. Cindy asks Terra, "Are we using a song from another Monty Python film?"

"Hell, I just don't know anymore." Terra said with a groan.

_**Always look on the bright side of life!**_ (Tap dancing)  
_**Always look on the bright side of life!**_ (Whistling)  
_**Always look on the bright side of life!**_

Tommy and Tarzan: _**For life is quite absurd and death's the final word**__**  
**__**You must always face the curtain with a bow.**_

Tommy grins as he exclaims, "Tarzan! You're right. We got to enjoy the beauty of life while we still got it...and find that shrubbery!"

"That's the spirit, let's do the big finish, everyone!" Tarzan exclaims with a grin on his face.

"Do we have to?" Sauron ask Tarzan dryly, not really in the mood to dance.

"Do it!" Tommy orders as the song came to a big close.

All: _**Always look on the bright side of life!**__**  
**__**Always look on the bright...**__**  
**__**Side of life!**__**  
**__**Side of life!**__**  
**__**Side of life!**_

Once the song is over, the villagers leave. The group enters the village fully to inquire about a shrubbery. And no one better use the dramatic chord! (Pause) No? Good. The whole place appears to be empty, minus a crazy old cat lady who swings a cat by its tail against her house wall for some reason.

"Crazy Old Cat Lady," Tommy calls out to the old woman named Crazy Old Cat Lady who stops what she's doing and come out of the house. "Is there anywhere in this village where we could buy a shrubbery?

A dramatic chord plays on from out of nowhere. I will follow it this time. The Crazy Old Cat Lady glares at the heroes suspiciously while demanding, "And who send ya?"

"The Lemurs Who Say 'Ni'."

"Meow, aaugh! No, forget it! We have no shrubbery in this place!"

"Hmmm, 'augh'; Interesting," Sauron said in amusement. "Did we have that yet? I have yet to check the previous chapters of this story so far. It's terrible next to saying 'Ni'."

"AHH," The Crazy Old Cat Lady screams in alarm by what Sauron just said.

"Oh, what?"

"Well, you insane lady, if you don't tell us where to find a shrubbery, my friends and I will say..." Tommy pauses a bit. "We will say...'ni'."

"MEOW, aah," The Crazy Old Cat Lady exclaims in alarm yet defiance. "Go ahead, do your worst, I won't bend!"

"Wow, tough lady, ain't she?" Terra ask the others who nod in agreement. It would take a while for this Crazy Old Cat Lady to give in and tell the group where to find a shrubbery.

"All right, if you won't help us voluntarily, then you left us no choice." Tommy said sternly as he glanced around a bit, "'Ni!'"

"Gah, no, never," Crazy Old Cat Lady protests though she is groaning from the painful word. "No shrubberies!"

"Ni!"

"Ni," Jimmy exclaims as he joins n as well to torture the old woman with the word 'Ni'. This causes the old woman to writh in pain due to him saying it.

"No, no, it's 'ni'." Tommy corrects Jimmy with a frown, "'Ni'. You got to do it right!"

"Sorry. Ni!"

"Right, you got it now!"

Tommy and Jimmy continue saying the word 'ni' to the Crazy Old Cat Lady who is cringing from the word being used. Terra, having enough, snaps, "All right, you two, that's enough! That word is stupid but it's hurting that poor old lady though I honestly don't give two craps about the old bitch."

"Old lady, I don't want to do this, but we need a shrubbery in order to appear the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni'." Tommy explains, causing the Crazy Old Cat Lady to scream once more.

"Hmmm, this is fun actually. Let me do it. Ni," Sauron exclaims sinisterly causing the Crazy Old Cat Lady to scream in pain once more, "Ha ha. I love it when my victims are in pain like this.

The trio continues saying 'Ni' until a voice interrupts them, "Hey! Are you saying 'ni' to that old woman?" The group turns to see a man, a Hobbit to be precise, arriving in a cart full of plant stuff.

"Err, yes, sir." Tommy said to the man sheepishly.

"Ugh! What sad times are these when folks like you can say 'ni' to old ladies! We got a pestilence on this land as it is, nothing is sacred is, even those who arrange and make shrubberies are under considerable economic stress in this point of history."

"Wait, hang on! Shrubbery; did you just say that?"

"Of course," The Hobbit answers with a nod. "I am a Hobbit who is now retired but now sell shrubberies on the side. My name is Bilbo Baggins. I arrange and made shrubberies.

"Well, that's convenient." Sauron said with a deep frown.

"What? That we found what we're looking for at last?" Tommy asks Sauron curiously.

"No, that they got the balls to bring in another character from my series; First, Aragorn then this? Are they trying to piss me off?"

"We must be in the T rated area now. JusSonic must be getting desperate."

Jimmy frowns as he snaps to Bilbo in annoyance, "Ni!"

"No, no, enough, no, no!" Tommy exclaims as he restrain Jimmy from saying 'Ni' again. Now is not the time to mess this opportunity up!

"Thank goodness you're here." Terra said with a sigh to Bilbo. "We need a shrubbery, Mr. Baggins."

"Bilbo will do fine." Bilbo said to Terra with a chuckle.

"I don't give a damn what your name is, Hobbit, we need a shrubbery of excellent quality and at once!" Sauron orders to Bilbo sternly and impatiently.

"Right, right, we need one that is nice and not too expensive." Cindy said with a nod, ignoring Sauron's attitude to Bilbo.

"Right, of course, I believe that I can do that for you." Bilbo said with a nod. "Tell me, where do you require me to put the shrubberies?"

"It's for the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni'." Tommy explains to Bilbo causing the Crazy Old Cat Lady to scream once more. "Oh shut up!"

"So wish to pass through the woods, do you?"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Jimmy asks Bilbo in amazement by the Hobbit's guess.

"Because I travel all over...and met those ruffians before. Trust me, I know." Bilbo explains to Jimmy with a chuckle.

* * *

So after Bilbo made, arrange and plant the shrubberies for the Lemurs Who Say 'Ni', Tommy, who paid for the stuff, Jimmy and their gr...err, and Sauron, Cindy, Terra and Tarzan are now standing before the Lemurs themselves.

"Good." Sauron said with an evil smile as he moves his One Ring from the screen, threatening the author to say the others' name.

"Oh, King Julien and Lemurs of Ni, we have brought you your shrubbery." Tommy said to the lemurs with a no. "Now may we pass?"

"They are good shrubberies, very nice!" Mort exclaims with a happy glee.

"Thanks, I picked them out." Cindy remarks to Mort with a shrug.

"Yes, of course, you may..." Maurice begins to say to allow Tommy's group to pass but King Julien stops him.

"One problem, Maurice, big one." King Julien remarks with a smile.

"What is that?" Tommy asks King Julien puzzled, wondering what's wrong now.

"We got you your goddamn shrubbery!" Sauron snaps to King Julien in annoyance. "Now what's the big problem?"

King Julien ignores Sauron (as well as the fact that this story is now T rated) as he explains, "We are now...No longer the Lemurs Who Say Ni. We are now the Lemurs Who Say...Icky Icky Icky Icky Pa Kang Zoop Boing Zuffallazur..."

The heroes look confused as King Julien begins to sing.

King Julien: **I**_** like to move it, move it**__**  
**__**I like to move it, move it**__**  
**__**I like to move it, move it**__**  
**__**You like to...**_

Lemurs: _**Move it!**_

Julien chuckles as he then speaks, "Therefore, we must give you all another task."

"So what is the test...Oh Lemurs of...Lemurs Who until Recently Said 'Ni'?" Tommy asks King Julien in bewilderment.

"You must find...another shrubbery!"

A dramatic chord plays once more. Maurice frowns as he asks, "Another shrubbery? Didn't they get us one already?"

"Quiet, Maurice!" King Julien snaps to Maurice before turning back to the Knights. "Once you find that shrubbery, place it right here besides this one, only slightly higher so you could get the two-level effect with a little path running down the middle for no reason!"

"Yeah," Mort cheers wildly as the lemur jumps up and down.

"Two level effect?" Sauron ask thoughtfully as he take out a notepad, writing down what is mentioned.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asks Sauron suspiciously.

"What? Just because I'm a villain in the second unofficial sequel doesn't mean I can't do other stuff like this, right?"

"Once you find the shrubbery, you must cut dwn the mightiest tree in the forest...with...a...fish!" King Julien booms as he held up a fish causing another dramatic chord to be play for this scene.

"What?" Some of the heroes ask in shock and annoyance. These lemurs want them to cut down with a tree?

"We shall do no such thing!" Tommy snaps to King Julien with a frown.

"Oh come on!" King Julien protests to Tommy with a frown on his face, "Why not?"

"It's impossible to chop down a tree with a fish!"

Jimmy point out. "Well, Hercules or Stitch might have enough muscle to manage the force required to chop down a tree using a fish, but none of US do."

Tommy in annoyance snaps right back to Jimmy, "Jimmy, shut up! I'm pissed off enough as it is!"

Suddenly the lemurs scream in agony as King Julien groans, "Don't say that word!"

"What word?"

"We cannot say!" Maurice groans a bit to Tommy as Mort was freaking out. "That word is one of the many that the Lemurs of Ni cannot hear!"

"Why's that?" Terra asks Maurice, puzzled as to what word that Maurice is referring to.

"The answer to that question is written in the Great Book." King Julien said to Terra with a sigh.

"What, the Bible?" Jimmy asks King Julien while blinking his eyes a bit.

"Nope, the script!"

"So the reason why you can't hear the word is in there?" Sauron ask King Julien in amusement.

"We can't say that word, really!" King Julien exclaims to the heroes, motioning them to push it, "Gah! The author just said that word as well!"

"Well, how can we not say that word if you don't tell us what it is?" Tommy asks King Julien, causing the lemurs to scream in a panic once more.

"Aaaugh," The lemurs, Mort screams most of all, exclaims in alarm once more.

"You said that word again!" King Julien groans to Tommy, leaving the king and his fair Knights more confused than ever now.

"What; 'Is'?" Tommy ask, still confused big time.

"No, no 'is'. You won't get very far in life not saying 'is'."

While the others were confused as to what word the lemurs meant, Sauron grinned, wanting to see them groan in pain. The future villain then asks sinisterly, "Are you sure you can't tell us what...IT...is?"

The lemur screams as King Julien plead, "Please! Don't say the word!"

"Well...what is...IT...then?"

"Ah! The pain! The pain!"

The lemurs scream in more frigging pain. Sauron chuckles as he taunts them, "I guess...IT...sucks being you."

The lemur screams once more. Kign Julien protests to Sauron, "Stop that!"

"Stop what? Saying a certain word? IT...will be very hard for me to stop, if I do not know what...IT...is."

"I'm begging you. Please, stop."

After the lemurs scream again, Jimmy turns and saw a group arriving, "Tommy, it's Luigi and the gang."

"Aragorn, Harry!" Terra exclaims in a smile.

In a direction that Jimmy is pointing at, Luigi, Aragorn, Harry and Mario has arrived, accompanied by the Toad Minstrels. The wizard is getting annoyed as Luigi who has to listen to one of the Toads mocking him while singing.

Toad Minstrel: _**He is packing it in and packing it up **__**  
**__**And sneaking away and buggering up **__**  
**__**And chickening out and pissing off home, **__**  
**__**Yes, bravely he is throwing in the sponge.**_

"Hey there, Luigi." Tommy exclaims to Luigi with a smile.

"My liege, thank goodness." Luigi said with a sigh. "It's-a good to see you."

The lemur screams once more as King Julien exclaim, "Gah! Now he said that word! They are so evil!"

"Yeah, make them stop!" Mort exclaim while cringing in pain a bit.

"Oh shut up, damn you; shut up!" Sauron exclaims furiously as he fires a blast, destroying a tree. "One more scream out of you and I will do you all in! I tolerate it before but now it's pathetic!"

"Wow, stay away from Sauron, he looks pissed today." Aragorn said with a frown. "I knew if I was away from him too long, this would happen."

"Tell me about it." Libby remarks as she, Sheen and Carl (who hasn't been mentioned in a while) nods in agreement.

The lemurs scream once more. Sauron growls, about to sue his ring but Aragorn stop him in time. Tommy asks Luigi curiously, "Luigi, did you give up your quest for the Holy Goblet of Fire?"

_**He is sneaking away and buggering up-**_

"Toad, enough, enough!" Mario snaps to the Toad, shutting the singing mushroom up.

"Nope, far-a from it." Luigi insists to Tommy, shaking his head a bit.

"Gah, no; He said that word again!" King Julien screams in terror with Mort screaming, making Luigi blinks his eyes, having no idea what just happened.

"Knock that off!" Maurice insists to Luigi in alarm.

"I was-a looking for it," Luigi say, causing the lemurs to scream in pain once more. "Mama mia...uh, here in this forest."

"Right-a, the Holy Goblet of Fire is in this forest, right?" Mario asks his king and friend curiously.

"No, no, it is far away from this place." Tommy adds causing the lemurs to scream once more, much to the annoyance and/or confusion of the Knights.

"Honestly, why must they keep screaming like fools everything someone says the word 'it'?" Aragorn ask in annoyance, causing the lemurs to scream once more, "Oh, now!"

"Aaaaugh! Stop using that word, it's freaky!" King Julien screams to Aragorn in a painful cringe.

"Right, that word..." Maurice begins to say while freaking out himself.

"Oh, knock it off! Stop it!" Tommy snaps to the lemurs in annoyance. He is getting fed up with the lemur screaming their heads off whenever something said the word 'it'.

"Gah! We don't wanna hear the word, ouch! Even the author said it again!" King Julien exclaims in more emotional pain.

Tommy rolls his eyes as he motions Tarzan to come with him. As th lemurs continue cringing painfully, the king hops past them followed by Jimmy, Luigi, the Toads and the others.

"Hey, what did I tell you about that?" Terra asks the author in annoyance.

Oh, screw you. There's a lot of you here and I ain't listing you all being mentioned at once! So enough with it!

"GAH, STOP IT! YOU WIN!" King Julien screams in emotional pain. "I can't bear it, you win!"

"Gah, King Julien said that word twice! The horror, the horror," Mort exclaims with a groan of pain and whatever the hell you call it.

"Looks like a lot had happened while we were gone," Aragorn said to Sauron in concern. "Like Terra arguing with the narrator now."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Sauron ask his brother with a shrug, "As long as it isn't with me."

"So the insanity is going to begin again?" Harry asks his friends with an annoyed sigh.

"I don't think it ever stopped...and it's going to get worst." Terra said to his friends with another sigh.

"I think our singing is doing-a so well." Luigi said with a smile, then frowns. "Better-a than theirs anyhow. I think perhaps-a we go to Broadway."

"Broadway, what's that?" Tommy asks Luigi curiously.

Mario explains to Tommy, "Oh, it's-a famous place in New York...but-a trust us, we won't last-a there."

"The reason why not?"

"Broadway...she is-a special place, filled-a with special people, those-a who can sing and dance, often-a at the same time." Luigi explains to Tommy. "They are-a different people, multi-talented ones, people...who need people...and-a who is in many-a ways the luckiest-a people...in the world. Sorry, sir, but-a we won't dance a chance."

"Why?" Tommy begins to ask again.

"Well-a, let me-a put it like this."

Luigi then begins to sing another song in plain English surprisingly.

Luigi: _**In any great adventure,**__**  
**__**that you don't want to lose,**__**  
**__**victory depends upon the people that you choose.**__**  
**__**So, listen, Tommy my friend, closely to this news:**__**  
**__**We won't succeed on Broadway,**__**  
**__**If you don't have any Jews.**__**  
**__**You may have the finest sets,**__**  
**__**Fill the stage with penthouse pets,**__**  
**__**You may have the loveliest costumes and best shoes.**__**  
**__**You may dance and you may sing,**__**  
**__**But I'm sorry, Tommy king,**__**  
**__**You'll hear no cheers,**__**  
**__**Just lots and lots of boos.**_

Sauron sneers as he put a thumb down, much to some of the Knights' annoyance.

_**You may had have butch men by the score**__**  
**__**Whom the audience adore,**__**  
**__**You may even have some animals from zoos,**__**  
**__**Though you've Poles and krauts instead,**__**  
**__**You may have unleavened bread,**__**  
**__**But I tell you, you are dead,**__**  
**__**If you don't have any Jews.**_

Just then, a stage came from out of nowhere. The others look surprised as Luigi, Mario and the Toads jump on stage to perform.

_**They won't care if it's witty,**__**  
**__**or everything looks pretty,**__**  
**__**They'll simply say it's crappy and refuse.**__**  
**__**Nobody will go, sir,**__**  
**__**If it's not kosher then no show, sir,**__**  
**__**Even Goyem won't be dim enough to choose!**__**  
**__**Put on shows that make men stare,**__**  
**__**With lots of girls in underwear,**__**  
**__**You may even have the finest of reviews.**_

"Looks great," Harry cheers on to Luigi with a smile.

_**The audience won't care, sir,**__**  
**__**As long as you don't dare, sir,**__**  
**__**To open up on Broadway**__**  
**__**If you don't have any Jews.**_

The ones did a dance break as is Luigi.

_**You may have dramatic lighting,**__**  
**__**Or lots of horrid fighting,**__**  
**__**You may even have some white men sing the blues!**__**  
**__**Your knights might be nice boys,**__**  
**__**But sadly we're all goys,**__**  
**__**And that noise that you call singing you must lose.**__**  
**__**So, despite your pretty lights,**__**  
**__**and naughty girls in nasty tights,**__**  
**__**and the most impressive scenery you use...**__**  
**__**You may have dancing mana-mano,**__**  
**__**You may bring on a piano,**__**  
**__**But they will not give a damn-o**__**  
**__**If you don't have any Jews!**_

Sauron shrugs as he sat on the piano to play like the Phantom of the Opera. Then, Aragorn came out, he and Mario snaps their fingers as if in another play. The Toads are in Arabian clothes (much to the uneasiness of the heroes) as they dance. Soon Terra, Cindy and Tarzan came out while doing a Russian dance.

Luigi then yodels before singing once more.

_**You may fill your play with gays,**__**  
**__**Have Nigerian girls in stays,**_

Aragorn, Harry, Mario: _**You may even have some schizas making stews!**_

Luigi: _**You haven't got a clue,**__**  
**__**If you don't have a Jew,**__**  
**__**All of your investments you are going to lose!**__**  
**__**There's a very small percentile,**__**  
**__**Who enjoys a dancing gentile,**__**  
**__**I'm sad to be the one with this bad news!**__**  
**__**But never mind your swordplay,**__**  
**__**You just won't succeed on Broadway,**__**  
**__**You just won't succeed on Broadway,**__**  
**__**If you don't have any Jews!**_

"Can you hear me, Arthur?" Luigi ask with a smile as he finishes the song up.

_**To get along on Broadway,**__**  
**__**To sing a song on Broadway,**__**  
**__**To hit the top on Broadway and not lose,**__**  
**__**I tell you, Tommy the king,**__**  
**__**There is one essential thing...**__**  
**__**There simply must be, simply must be Jews.**__**  
**__**There simply must be,**__**  
**__**Tommy trust me,**__**  
**__**Simply must be Jews.**_

Once the song is over, the stage disappears. Tommy said in awe, "Wow...that's deep."

"See-a what I mean?" Luigi ask Tommy with a smile.

"Ugh, did I just do a random crazy musical number?" Sauron ask in concern as he looks around, getting scared. "Okay, I'm freaked out and I'm the most dangerous villain in Middle Earth."

"Tell me about it," Terra remarks. Suddenly the lemurs are heard screaming. "Oh, knock that off!"

Author's note  
Well, two knight groups reunite and the story goes on...I think. In the next chapter, the journey continues on (and what about what happened to Kenny, folks?) as the other knights reunite with the first two. Then we meet Balthazar Blake who helps them as well as warn Aragorn about Sauron. Read, review and suggest.

The song sang by Tarzan earlier is from another Monty Python film _Monty Python's Life of Brian_.

The Crazy Old Cat Lady is from _Codename: Kids Next Door_.

Bilbo Baggins is the Hobbit uncle of Frodo in the Lord of the Rings trilogy as well as _The Hobbit_.

The song sang a bit by the lemurs came from their own movies of course.


	16. Chapter 16: Balthazar Blake

Author's note  
Okay, I'm back to work on this story at last. Orange-Ratchet is going to be doing the next 3 chapters, folks, so I will be doing this one.

Ian Green, it was KingHuffman's idea to make Sauron Aragorn's brother (like he did for his own fics) and the villain is just lying low until he can begins his own bid for power. Plus, like A.B.I. said, it's only a fan-fiction, so relax!

Chapter 16: Balthazar Blake

We see the South Park boys talking with the police over Kenny's death, all of them are still upset. This may come to an end soon...but let's not give a crap about that, shall we?"

"Hey!" The boys exclaims to the author in annoyance.

* * *

The author appears, holding a sign that said 'It's'. As he flips it each time to show a new word, the author kept saying, "It's...time...for...a..." He also flips the bird...but corrects himself and flips the sign, saying, "NARRATIVE INTERLUDE!"

Some plaster on the ceiling of the room that the author is shakes loose, sprinklers lightly on his head...then very large chunk of it breaks off and hits the guy right on the head, causing him to fall onto the floor, the huge plaster chunk cover the top half of his body.

Anyway, back to the story as this has nothing to do with that crap!

* * *

And thus, Tommy, Jimmy, Luigi, along with Terra, Aragorn, Sauron, Cindy, Tarzan, Sasuke, Harry, Mario and the Toads begin their search to find the wizard that the weirdoes in Scene 24 just mentioned.

"Where the hell is my spam," Terra demands to the author in annoyance.

Shut up! Anyway, beyond the floor, they found Jake, Sora, Kairi, Hercules, Stitch, Sabrina, Danny, June, Master Eraqus,, Aladdin, and Sonic, and thus there was much rejoicing.

"Yay," All the knights said unenthusiastically. Well, what did you expect for a couple of heroes who has to wait a couple of days for this damn thing to update?

"You know, there's no point in using swear words in narration, Jus." Master Eraqus points out to the author dryly.

Now in the frozen land of Iceland, not the country but the one from the third video game of Super Mario Bros. that is somehow next door to the forest, a famine begins to happen. Someone got an idea to eat Luigi's minstrels.

"What?" One of the Toads gasps in shock and horror.

"Anyone got any BBQ sauce?" Sauron ask with a sinister smile, "Toads smell pretty good right about now."

Fortunately, the minstrels were smart enough to save themselves by having fully charged cell phones and enough money to pay for thirty thousand extra-extra-extra large pizzas with quintuple-everything.

The Toads sigh at this in relief, eating some of the pizza. They were spared a brutal fate. And thus, there was much more rejoicing.

All the knights call out, "Yay!"

A year passed...for the knights anyway. They probably had some adventures or whatever, but the author chose not to bother. He could've frozen them just to shut the extras up but who am I to use bits of crap of Orange-Ratchet's own fanmake?

Getting back to the matter at end, Winter changes into Spring, Spring changes int Summer, Summer back to Winter, and for some reason Winter decides to the hell with Spring and Summer and goes to the Autumn. Long story short...

"Too late," Sonic snaps to the author. "Move on!"

Right, one day...

The group continues down a treacherous mountain path, along with some other knights that weren't named yet. But as they are extras and who cares about them, those said extras will remain nameless.

"Hey!" The nameless knights protest to the author who chose to ignore them.

The huge throng of Knights, which is a bit confusing as I never heard of the word 'throng', continues down the mountainous path where they came across a reasonably level part of the terrain where the wizard that they're looking for is said to be practicing his magic.

"My liege, over there," A random knight calls out. Sure enough, Tommy saw what he is pointing at: a large plume of smoke joined by a huge explosion.

"Knights, forward! And the rest of you as well," Tommy exclaims to the Knights and the extras.

"Ugh, is he always like this?" Aladdin mumbles to himself. "Wait, he's always like this."

"Tell me about it." Libby remarks with a scoff of disbelief.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Carl whines to his friends as they move on forward. "I haven't gone since the previous scene!"

"Oh, hold it, you fat baby!"

"Come on, let's follow them." Cindy said as the group heads to the source of the smoke and explosions. Maybe it's the wizard that they were supposed to find here.

Soon the group saw a wizard making spells while standing on top of a medium-sized hill, holding a wooden staff on his right stand that shoot out fireballs that hit the ground away from the travellers.

The sorcerer soon disappears with a short blast and a puff of smoke, reappearing in a similar one and a puff of smoke. Tommy blinks a bit as he asks, "What kind of guy are you that can summon up fire without flint or tinder?"

"Sir, are you same wizard that we spoke up that is supposed to be in this area?" Kairi calls out to the wizard curiously.

"That is correct. I am a wizard." The man said with a nod.

"And what is your name?" Tommy asks the sorcerer curiously.

"Yes, there are those who called me...Balthazar Blake."

"Oh yes, I have heard of you and your legacy." Aragorn said thoughtfully. "I have heard that you disappeared during the fall of Merlin."

Balthazar chuckles as he adds, "Well, those people are just weirdoes or damn liars!"

"Greetings, Balthazar Blake." Tommy said with a bow to Balthazar out of respect or the whatnot.

"Yes, greetings to you, King Tommy."

"Wait, hang on? You know my name?"

"Yes, I do." Balthazar said as he points a hand at a dead, leafless bush and set it on fire with a steam of flame coming from his palm. "I have heard stories about you king, not all of them were good but still."

"Oh bother. Sounds pointless," Sauron remarks as he and the others glance at what Balthazar's doing.

"Right, what's-a the point in setting-a that bush on fire?" Mario asks Balthazar puzzled. "Was-a supposed to-a be a tactic to-a scare us?"

"Why, you scared?" Aladdin asks Mario curiously.

"Nope! You?"

"Not really."

"Oh shut up, all of you!" Balthazar snaps to the newcomers, especially the extras in annoyance. "What do you know about scaring folks anyway? Most of you are extras!"

"You don't need to be a jerk about it, you know!" Libby snaps to Balthazar in annoyance. "So what does a wizard like you do anyway?"

"Well, to be honest, I ain't a wizard anymore, after all, they can't do really cool things like shoot out fireballs or teleport."

"So wait, you ain't a wizard?" Sheen asks Balthazar in shock and mostly confusion.

"Nope, I'm a sorcerer now, a licensed one to be precise." Balthazar explains to the Knights though confusing them some more.

"Licenses; sorcerers got licenses?" June ask Balthazar puzzled and such.

"And why not; everyone have licenses for everything they days." Balthazar explains as he takes a wallet out. "Here...hunting license, fishing license, driver's license, license to shoot out fireballs, license to be in this fanmake, dog license...don't ask...here we go!"

June glances at the card that Balthazar took out, it said, "Balthazar Blake, Order of the Merlin Society. Sorcerer, 2nd class; License expires sometimes in 10 years."

"Well, told you so." Balthazar said to the newcomers with a smile.

"Okay, so you're a sorcerer now." Terra said with a nod."But what kind?"

"As much as I would love to tell you, not is now the time to continue useless extra stuff from other stories. I know that you seek...the Holy Goblet!"

"Yes, that is our quest!" Tommy exclaims, amazed by Balthazar's knowledge. "You must know much that is hidden."

"Quite." Balthazar said as he held his hand out to a mountain behind the group as if concentrating on something.

"Now what are you doing?" Terra asks Balthazar puzzled.

"Hang on..."

As everyone watch, Balthazar then fires a fireball over everyone's head, the attack hits the tip of the mountain, causing it to make one hell of an explosion. All the knights applaud though Sauron roll his eyes, remark, "I could've done that."

"Ahem, as we are saying, we are looking for the Holy Goblet; our quest is to find the Holy Goblet." Tommy said as he quietly folds his arms. Everyone nods, waiting for the king to tell Balthazar to tell them where the Holy Goblet is at. "And...we are looking for it."

"Right, we are." Jimmy said, agreeing with the king on that mater.

"Yes." Danny and June said with nods.

"Yes-a, we are." Luigi said with a nod of his own.

"We have been looking for it for some time now." Jimmy remarks in agreement.

"Ages, to be precisely."

"Right, it felt like ages."

Tommy turns to his friends then turns to Balthazar, speaking to the sorcerer, "Yes, well...err...is there anything you could do to help...it can be helpful." Balthazar of course just kept on staring like an old fool, so to speak.

"I don't think he wants to help us." Master Eraqus said with a deep frown, "Is this man the one that we're supposed to be looking for here?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sir, we really need your help." June said as she and Danny steps forward to plead for Balthazar's help. "We have been looking for the Holy Goblet..."

"And we're getting tired." Danny remarks to the sorcerer. "So if you could just tell us where..."

Suddenly a second fireball hits the ground in front of Danny and June, causing them to stop and for the halfa to be cut off mid-sentence, making most of the Knights freaked out...and I do mean 'most of them'.

"Ugh, that fool!" Sauron growls angrily at what Balthazar has done, "How dare he treat to us in that matter?!"

"Hey, that wasn't cool!" Sora protests to Balthazar in annoyance. "Danny and June weren't going to attack you!"

"Geez, what an asshole," Hercules mumbles to himself; This Balthazar Blake sorcerer is one tough guy to work with here!

"Fine, right; Look, I don't want to waste any more of time." Tommy said nervously. "But...I don't suppose you could...err, tell us where we might find a...err, find a...uh, err, argh..."

"JUST TELL HIM!" The extras exclaims to Tommy in a bit of annoyance.

"You mean, a goblet, right?" Balthazar asks, arching an eyebrow at the king.

"Yes, I think so." Tommy said, giving out a sheepish smile to the sorcerer.

"Right, you think so?" Sabrina remarks dryly to Tommy. "That is so convincing...just ask the sorcerer for his help and get on with it!"

"Right, yeah, uh huh!" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yes!" Balthazar exclaims with a nod.

"Right, thank you." Tommy said, sighing in relief, relived that the sorcerer understands the matter at hand here.

"Yes, splendid!" Luigi exclaims with a smile, relieved that the sorcerer will help out in this matter.

"Fine, fine." Danny said with a nod. Balthazar raises a left hand and fires 4 more fireballs in rapid like mad, startling the ones present.

"Well, err...sir; I can tell that you're busy." Tommy said nervously, not wanting to annoy Balthazar more than he did already. "So..."

"Yes, I can help you find the Holy Goblet." Balthazar said, turning back to Tommy. The knights sigh in relief. Looks like this sorcerer is going to be even more helpful!

"Oh, thank you." Everyone said at t once.

"To the north of here is a cave, the Cave of Eegah, which is carved in mystic runes upon the very living rocks, the last words of Olfin Bedwere the Rheged make plain the last resting place of the Holy Goblet."

"Right, now we're getting somewhere!" Aragorn exclaims with a pleased look.

"So, Balthazar, where can we find this cave, O Sorcerer One?" Tommy asks Balthazar, wondering where to find the cave in general.

"Follow me." Balthazar said as he turns to head off, with the Knights and extras following.

"Finally, this search and story will be done soon." Sora said with a sigh. "We will have the Holy Goblet at last!"

"But! A warning to you all: come only if you are men and women of valor...for the cave's entrance is guarded by a monster so foul and cruel that no man, woman or beast, has fought it and lived! Bones of 50 men lies around its lair. So brave knights and the whatnot, if you doubt your own courage or strength, don't go any further...for death awaits those with nasty, big, pointy teeth!"

Balthazar, to prove his point, curls his two index fingers into hooks, putting them in front of his open mouth as if pretending that the fingers are long, pointy fangs. The sorcerer then squint to try to look more menacing...of course, Balthazar only ended up looking ridiculous than terrifying.

"Well, that was...a good performance." Tommy said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh great, what we don't need: another lunatic." June groans with Master Eraqus agreeing with her.

"I agree, let's go." Master Eraqus said with a sigh of agreement, making Balthazar frown at what he just heard.

"Watch it!" Balthazar snaps to Master Eraqus and June in annoyance. As the group moves on, the sorcerer stops to have a private conversion with Aragorn. "Aragorn, if I were you...I'd keep a close eye on Sauron."

Aragorn respond, "That's why Tommy made him a knight, to keep an eye on him. He won't try anything, Balthazar."

"I mean that he'll one day try to kill you off. I'm just saying that you should stop him before he becomes too powerful."

"I understand. But if I were to fall, I'd want you to protect my children so that my line will not decline."

"You have my word, Aragorn. I will not let harm come to your children if and when that time comes." Balthazar said with a nod, making a promise to keep Aragorn's kids safe from harm.

"Uh...please excuse me. I have to...use the little Dark Lord's room. Ha ha," Sauron said as he overheard the conversion. Then Sauron swiftly ran out of sight and hid behind a rock as he snarled. "Ooh, that meddling Sorcerer! Now I'll never get the chance of conquering Toongland or killing my broth-."

But then Sauron got an idea, an awful idea as he started to grin evilly, for the villain got a wonderful...awful idea.

"I don't have to kill my brother myself. I know of someone who...can kill off my brother's family. I could let...Smaug...do it. Yes...Smaug could do it. Yes...he could. And then, I'll promise him the ruins of my brother's castle as his lair...once they're dead." Sauron laughs a bit. Then he whisper, "Once they're dead...shh."

Once Sauron finished talking to himself and planning Aragorn's death he came out of the rock and spoke innocently to the others "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, Balthazar was about to lead us to the cave." Tommy said as the group continues on their way to the Cave of Eegah.

Author's note  
And thus, Balthazar joins the journey while Sauron plots for a future plotline. In the next chapter, the knights reach the cave and take on the beast guarding it...Ling-Ling! But after some losses, can the heroes defeat it? Read, review and suggest.

Balthazar Blake is the Nicolas Cage character sorcerer of _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_.

Eegah is the cave man villain in one of the films shown on _Mystery Science Theater 3000 _during the Joel Robinson years. He is of course, the Legendary Black Beast of Arrrgh!

Sauron's conversion is kinda like Gollum's to himself in the second part of the LOTRD trilogy.


	17. Ling Ling the Murdering Creature

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 17: LING-LING THE MURDERING CREATURE

Some time later, Balthazar led Tommy and his group of knights and the extras north across rocky terrain, toward the cave of Eegah where they would find the location of the Holy Grail. Behind the group of Knights, the coconut-banging servants began to fidget and...whinny?

Libby, after making that sound, covered her mouth in shock and horror. "Did that come out of me?"

Sheen nervously nods as he said, "It came out of most of us!"

"OH NO!" Carl said in horror. "We're turning into horses!"

"Or, maybe we've been around these coconuts too long, we actually think we are horses!" Libby said. "We need help..."

Danny glanced over to the other coconut bangers, and turned to Tommy. "They're nervous, sire."

"Then we're going to have to leave them here and carry on foot." Tommy said, "Dis-mount!"

All of the knights stop hopping and swing their right legs around over their imaginary horses. Sora, Kairi, Hercules, Aladdin, Sauron, Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn, Sonic, Mario, Harry and June just shook their heads.

"I think they've all lost their minds." Terra sighed.

After the knights... dismount, Balthazar led the group down the slope toward a small gathering of rocks and other cover, where they could cautiously approach the cave. All of the knights drew their Keyblades and followed the licensed wizard.

Balthazar Blake pointed to the cave. "Behold the cave of Eegah!"

Tommy nodded then turned to Danny. "Keep me covered."

"With what," Danny asked.

Tommy frowned as he said. "Just keep me covered."

Balthazar gasped, "Too late!"

"What?" Sauron gasped in horror, for once, actually feeling scared.

"THERE IT IS!" Balthazar said pointing to the cave entrance (littered with bones) as everyone looked over nervously.

But all that appeared was a cute and cuddly orange creature with black stripes, big ears and a black tail as it was looking around. It then sat down to lick itself as the knights were watching... in confusion. Where was the monster?

"Uh... where's the monster?" Tommy asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHERE'S THE MONSTER? IT'S SITTING RIGHT THERE!" Balthazar screamed.

"Where?"

"There!"

Tommy blinked as he looked over. "Uh, behind that Pokemon ripoff like creature?"

"No, not behind the Pokemon ripoff like creature, it IS the Pokemon ripoff like creature!" Balthazar said in a panic.

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the group collectively blinked all at once as that statement registered in the minds of all present.

Everyone then started laughing as they turned to Balthazar. Balthazar blinked as he looked around. "Wh-why are you all laughing?"

"Balthazar Blake, you got us worked up over some silly, cute little creature?" Sauron laughed.

"Well, that creature, also known as Ling Ling, isn't an ordinary Pokemon ripoff!" Balthazar insisted.

"You tit; I soiled my armor, I was so scared!" Luigi laughed.

Mario, hearing this, just slowly backed away from Luigi as he asks to Balthazar. "Are you sure we're in the right place? That little fuzzy creature over there can't be the monster."

"Look, that Pokemon creature ripoff, also known as Ling Ling has a vicious streak a mile wide! It's a murderer!" Balthazar begged.

"Oh, really," Eraqus rolled his eyes.

Terra then said in disbelief, "That cute little guy, a killer? I can't believe that. It looks so harmless."

"Looks can be deceiving, kid. There's nothing cute about that monster." Balthazar frowned.

"Get out!" Danny frowned.

"I'm serious; he's going to kill you." Balthazar warned.

"Oh really," Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You really think so?" Luigi laughed.

"I'm warning you!" Balthazar begged

Luigi chuckled. "What's he going to do, bite a little bit?"

"He's got huge..." Balthazar started. "...eh, he can leap about... Look at the bones!"

Aragorn looked over as he nodded, "Maybe we shouldn't take Balthazar's warning so lightly."

"You actually believe him, Aragorn?" Hercules asked.

"Even if it is insane, there is still no reason to relax our guard." Aragorn explained.

"What, for a Pokemon ripoff?" Mario frowned.

"There ARE bones out there." Sora asked.

Kairi nodded. "And some of the bones look human, and some are horse bones as well..."

Sauron raised an eyebrow as he said, "So, you think there is something there that did all that?"

Kairi nodded. "Whether it is, in fact, the Pokemon ripoff creature... Ling Ling... hasn't been spotted yet."

"I still think it's preposterous." Tommy said as he turned to one of the knights. "Yo, Johnny Cage, go on and slice the creature's head off."

"Tommy! Is that really necessary? It's just a defenseless little creature!" Terra frowned.

"Right; Silly little bleeder; One creature stew coming up," Johnny Cage said as he got up and headed towards Ling Ling, who looked up.

"LOOK!" Balthazar yelped.

Ling Ling upon noticing the sword Johnny Cage was holding jumped up and said in a Japanese like language, "So, you think you can come into my territory! Think again; BANZAI!"

Ling Ling then jumped up as he pulled out a samurai sword of his own, and literally sliced Johnny Cage into two.

The body halves of Johnny Cage then fell down as they landed on the ground.

Everyone gasped as Eraqus said, "Holy!"

Mario gasped. "He... murdered him. HE'S A MONSTER!"

"I think we can safely say that that Ling Ling's the killer." Hercules frowned.

"How awful..." Aladdin sighed.

"But... but, that creature was... so cute..." Terra was surprised.

"Cute... and deadly..." Sora said.

"I warned you!" Balthazar frowned.

"I done it again!" Luigi whined.

"I don't even want to ask what he did again." Mario said, backing away from Luigi again.

"I told you so. But did you listen? Oh, no. It's always the same. It's only a cute creature! Yeah, right. That's why EVERYBODY ignores me." Harry frowned.

"Oh, shut up!" Tommy frowned, "Right."

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Oh, here they go. It'll be the Diamond Tiara castle all over again."

"Charge," Tommy called.

Everyone, except for Terra, Eraqus, Aragorn, Sauron, Aladdin, Hercules, Sabrina, Sora and Kairi charged as Terra called, "No way. We're staying right here."

The knights all rushed towards the Pokemon ripoff with their swords out and shields raised; Ling Ling looked around and smirked as he pulled out his samurai sword, saying in his Japanese language, "This is going to be fun!"

Ling Ling wasted no time and pounced on knight after knight, slicing them in two while the others flailed about with their swords, trying to kill the creature. However, Ling Ling was too fast for any of the knights to hit it with their long swords.

"Run away! Run away!" Tommy and the others screamed, deciding that was too much.

As the knights fled the field of battle, Balthazar turned and left, laughing the entire way.

Aragon turned to see Balthazar leaving. "Wait, Balthazar! Where are you going?"

"I'm no longer needed at this point, so... good-bye." Balthazar said as he walked off.

As Balthazar left, Tommy and the others regrouped as Tommy looked around, "Right. How many did we lose?"

"Only the nameless extras we picked up." Eraqus said.

"Peter Perfect." said Jake Long.

"Marty McFly," Danny pointed out.

"And we lost Johnny Cage for the first one. That should be five." Tommy nodded.

"Three, sir," Jimmy frowned.

"Three." Tommy nodded.

Jimmy then said, "I hope you don't take offense, your highness, but you're as bad at math as Timmy."

"Shut it!" Tommy sighed as he turned to the others. "Three... Then, we'd better not risk another frontal assault. Ling Ling is too fast for any of us."

"Never underestimate the power of a small creature..." Sauron said solemnly.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Don't look at me like that! It's true, isn't it?" Sauron said.

"Uh, would it help to confuse it if we... ran away some more?" Luigi suggested.

"Oh, shut it, Luigi! And go change your armor!" Tommy glared at Luigi.

"Why don't we taunt it? It may become so cross that it will make a mistake." Danny said.

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Well..." Danny paused.

"Like becoming more vicious and deadly," Sauron frowned.

Danny sighed.

"Have we got bows?" Sora asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No. No bows. Sauron, can't you use this so called 'Ring' to defeat Ling Ling?"

"It's only power is invisibility! Besides, even Ling Ling is too fast for the Ring's power." Sauron said. "And besides, I only use it to defeat demons!"

"That thing IS a demon!" Tommy pointed over to Ling Ling, who was relaxing and licking himself.

"No, little King; It may be mean and vicious as one, but it's not a demon." Sauron shook his head.

Jake then realizes, "Wait, everyone! We have the Holy Hand Grenade."

Everyone paused as Sauron, Terra, Aragorn, Eraqus and the ones who weren't part of the main cast said, "I'm sorry, the Holy... what?"

Tommy smiled as he said, "Hey, yeah! The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! 'Tis one of the sacred relics Princess Zelda carries with her!"

Tommy then looks up toward the group of servants resting back where they had left them. "Princess Zelda! Bring up the Holy Hand Grenade!"

By the group of servants that was left behind earlier, a palanquin that was being tended by three monks and a princess seemed to have appeared as if it had always been part of the procession.

Sauron blinked. "Where did THEY come from?"

The princess, ignoring Sauron's comment, turned around and nodded, then turned back and signaled to the younger monk beside her. The monk reached into the palanquin and lifted out a small chest, then handed it to the princess, known as Princess Zelda, who accepted it with a ceremonial bow. The younger monk then took the book from the third, hooded monk and started to follow Princess Zelda as she headed down toward the knights. The third monk began swinging a pot of burning incense in wide arcs as he followed behind the other two monks. As the trio and the princess descended, the other monks that had traveled with them began to chant.

Monks: **_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. _**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. _**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem. _**_**  
**_**_Pie is sudo mei, do nam eis requiem._**

When Princess Zelda reached the knights, she handed the chest over to Jimmy, who held it forward for Tommy to open. He opened the chest and took out the Holy Hand Grenade from its cushioned resting place.

Tommy looked at the grenade. "How does it, um... how does it work?"

"I know not, my liege." Jake said.

Eraqus face-palmed as he said, "It's a grenade; you pull the pin and throw it; Plain and simple. It's not rocket science."

Tommy, ignoring Eraqus, nodded. "Consult the Book of Armaments!"

Princess Zelda nodded. "Armaments, chapter two, verses nine to twenty-one."

Without looking behind her, Zelda signaled the monk standing behind him, who promptly opened the book to the indicated section and began to read aloud as the knights bowed their heads reverently.

"And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'O Lord, bless this Thy hand grenade that, with it, Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits in Thy mercy.' And the Lord did grin, and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals and fruit bats and large chunks of granola and tapioca pudding and giraffes and salami and ham sandwiches and salmon and turtles and pigeons and bacon bits and peanut brittle and chimpanzees and yogurt-covered raisins and spam and-"

Everyone just stared as Zelda said, "Skip a bit, Brother."

The monk nodded as he continued, "And the Lord spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, which is located upon the top of thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch if thou art holding thy hand grenade in the proper upright position. Then, shalt thou count to three. No more. No less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then, lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.'"

"Amen." Zelda said.

"Amen." The knights nodded.

All the extras stared with wide eyes as Kairi sweatdropped. "No doubt about it. Their religion is thoroughly, completely, and utterly cracked."

"Amen." The others nodded.

Tommy nodded as he ran in, and pulled the pin out of the grenade, "One! Two! Five!"

"Three, sir," Jimmy said.

"Just throw the damn grenade!" Everyone yelled.

"Three!" Hank yelled as he threw the grenade.

As the Holy Hand Grenade flew toward Ling Ling, the sound of angels singing echoed in the air. The grenade bounced once and exploded, killing the cuddly menace as Ling Ling said in Japanese, "Oh shi-"

* * *

The sound of the explosion resounded through the forest of the Lemurs Who Used to Say 'Ni', where a police inspector and a pair of police officers (who had gotten a call that some 'knight' killed a little kid named Kenny) were searching through the remains of the shrubbery that the knights and extras had set up earlier. One officer had an evidence bag open, while the other was taking notes. The pad already had the witness statement given by the late Kenny's friends on it. Once the boom of the explosion faded, the police inspector gestured for the police officers to follow him as he headed in the direction of the source of the blast.

* * *

Everyone blinked as they noticed that the wall that Ling Ling stood on fell down. Everyone stared in shock as they saw a puppeteer controlling a Ling Ling puppet. The puppeteer blinked as he pointed to one direction, making everyone look before the puppeteer with the Ling Ling puppet ran off.

"Well... what's done is done..." Sauron nodded.

"Couldn't Mario and Luigi have used their fireballs, Harry used his wand and Danny uses his ecto-blasts, all of which are good distance attacks, which would allow us to save the Holy Hand Grenade?" Hercules asked.

Everyone blinked as Harry face-palmed. "Why didn't I think of that? I could have just used my wand and we wouldn't have had to go through all that mess!"

"Forget about it! Can we just go now?" Sauron asked.

"I think they left without us!" Aragorn said, pointing to Tommy, Jimmy, Danny, Jake Long, Luigi and Zelda walking into the cave, holding lit torches.

"Come on!" Sauron frowned.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! How was it? In the next chapter, we find out more about the cave and what the heroes have to do to get the Grail... plus, they have to escape Eegah! How will they do so? Anyway, if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	18. Chapter 18: The Location of the Grail

Here's the next chapter! To KingHuffman, while we are accepting your suggestions, Rumplestiltskin was already used for the Orange-Ratchet version (that's me) of the Monty Python and the Holy Grail movie. Sorry, but that role's going to the Drawn Together cast. Anyway, enjoy!

CHAPTER 18: THE LOCATION OF THE GRAIL

The group of knights and the others, along with Princess Zelda, slowly descended into the cave, searching for any signs that would lead them to the location of the Holy Grail. They carefully stepped past loose rocks and bone fragments as their torches lit up the dark cavern.

Tommy suddenly stopped and pointed. "There! Look!"

The group halted as Eraqus stepped forward and held his torch toward the cavern wall that Tommy pointed to. Upon the rock, several carved lines and symbols were plainly visible.

Aladdin smiled. "Here it is. Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"What does it say?" Jake asked.

"What language is that?" Danny asked.

"Sora, Kairi, do any of you know?" Sauron asked.

Sora shook his head. "Well, it's not Hiragana, Katakana, or Kanji. It's not Chinese, either; Traditional or Simplified."

"It's not any of the Latin-based alphabets, nor is it any of the other European alphabets, such as Danish, Swedish, Finnish, etc. It certainly isn't Russian. It's not any of the Arabic written languages, either. I don't recognize it, either." Kairi sighed.

"You're no help!" Tommy sighed as he turned to Zelda. "Princess Zelda. You are a scholar."

Zelda nodded as she stepped closer to study the symbols. "It's Aramaic!"

Everyone blinked as Sora and Kairi stared in surprise. "WHAT? What's Aramaic?"

Everyone sweatdropped, "Figures."

Danny nodded in realization, "Of course! Joseph of Arimathea!"

Jake nodded, "Of course!"

Everyone then said flatly, "Yeah..."

"Since these aren't the last words of Olfin Bedwere of Rheged, then we'd better move on. Anyone coming," Hercules asked.

Tommy, ignoring Hercules, turns to Zelda. "What does it say?"

Hercules groaned as he turned towards the others, "Idiots. Why do I even bother?"

Zelda turned to read it. "It says...He who is valiant and pure of spirit-"

"That counts me out." Sauron shrugged.

"You're one to talk." Sora rolled his eyes.

Zelda frowned as she turned to them then turned back to the stone. "As I was saying, he who is valiant and pure of spirit may find the Holy Goblet of Fire...in the Castle of...Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha-"

Everyone blinked in confusion as Tommy asked, "Zelda, what's so funny?"

Zelda read it again. "'The Castle of...Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha-'"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Danny said, "Hey! Zelda, what's so funny?"

"He must have died of laughter while he carved it." Zelda said.

Everyone then face faulted.

Jimmy frowned. "Died? Of laughter; don't be silly."

"Well, that's what it says." Zelda said.

"So, how about we move on and find those last words of Olfin Bedware?" Hercules offered.

"Look, Zelda...if he was dying of laughter, he would have never been able to carve... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, he'd just say it." Tommy frowned.

"And you guys don't care, do you?" Hercules sighed.

"Well, that's what's carved in the rock." Zelda frowned.

"Perhaps he was dictating?" Danny said.

"Shut it." Tommy frowned. "Well, does it say anything else?"

"No. Just 'Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha'," Zelda explained.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Jake paused.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Tommy also paused to think.

Everyone paused to think.

"Do you suppose he meant the Cam-Ha Ha Ha Ha-gue?" Jimmy asked.

"Where's that?" Danny asked.

"France, I think." Jimmy said.

"Isn't there a 'Saint Ha Ha Ha Ha-uuves' in Cornwall?" Jake asked.

"No, that's 'Saint Ives'." Tommy said.

"Oh, yes. Saint Iiiiives." Jake nodded.

"Maybe he meant Pr-Ha Ha Ha Ha-uge?" Sauron asked.

"Prauge; Where's that?" Tommy asked.

"It's a city in Cze... Oh, wait. That country doesn't exist yet." Sauron paused. "I don't think the city even exists yet; never mind."

As everyone talked, Jimmy turned around and froze.

Jimmy gasped. "GAH GAH GAH!"

Jake turned to Jimmy, "No, no; 'Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha'. No G."

"No, no, no, no. 'GAH', as in surprise and alarm," Jimmy gulped.

Sauron blinked, "Surprise and alarm?"

"Oh, you mean sort of an 'aaaah'!" Jake said.

"Yes, but I- Aaaaaah!" Jimmy screamed.

At this point, everyone else sees what Jimmy had seen.

Tommy and the others gasped.

"Holy s***," Danny stared wide-eyed.

Behind them, a three-story, giant cave man with a mouth as wide as its body and sharp, razor teeth as large as a tall man, stood roaring at them.

Zelda gasped. "It's the legendary Eeg... AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!"

Everyone screamed as the beast, known as Eegah snaps up, grabs Zelda, and dismembers her body piece by piece.

"HOLY s***," Aladdin gasped in horror.

"RUN AWAY!" Tommy screamed.

"That's the wisest thing I've heard from you, yet." Sauron said. "Let's go!"

"But..." Hercules started

"It's too big to take on, even with our weapons and my ring! We must retreat for now! Let's go!" Sauron said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Terra said as everyone started to run.

Eegah began to give chase as the knights and extras fled.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Everyone screamed.

"Shut up! That monster will keep chasing us if it hears you!" June screamed.

The group quickly hid behind a huge stalactite and waited silently until the beast thundered past them. Once the pounding of the giant beast subsided, they emerged and quietly crept away.

"Shh! Shh! Shh," Everyone said.

Jimmy whispered as he looked around. "I think we've lost him."

All of a sudden, Eegah roared as he homes in on them.

Everyone screamed as they kept running.

As soon as they found another place to hide, everyone sighed in relief as Hercules turned, "That damn Balthazar! He gave us the wrong name! I didn't see any other carvings by Olfin!"

"Maybe he meant to say Joseph the Arimathea, but said the other guy's name instead." Harry defended. "Maybe they both said the same thing about the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"What, about the castle of Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha?" Terra asked.

"Maybe..." Harry said.

All of a sudden, Eegah found them again and roared as everyone screamed and kept running.

As the horrendous Eegah lunge forward, escape for Tommy, his knights, and their friends seemed hopeless, when suddenly, Jose Ramiro, the animator, suffered a fatal heart attack.

In a studio in Mexico, Jose Ramiro stood up and gulped, "ACK!" And then he fell down.

Of course, since this was a fanmake, and a written work at that, this was only yet another senseless death.

Everyone glared at JusSonic, Orange Ratchet and Bad Asp, who were standing on the side, watching this with glee as the people being chased yelled. "Now you tell us!"

Eegah continued to close in, its sharp, glistening fangs dripping with saliva and its-

"You're not helping!" Everyone yelled

"Shut up or we'll just let Eegah eat you!" JusSonic called.

As death seemed inevitable for our heroes, a blue screen infected Orange Ratchet's laptop, deleting Eegah.

Near the authors, JusSonic stared in shock as Orange Ratchet's laptop blue-screened. "Uh..."

"This thing has attitude problems, okay?" Orange Ratchet sighed as Eegah mysterious disappeared. Orange sighed as he pushed the Power Button, saving his computer once again.

The digital peril was no more. The quest for the Holy Grail could continue.

As the scene switched back to the knights and extras, the group had quickly rushed out of the cave and took off running.

"Why are we running?" Terra asked.

"We don't want to be around when JusSonic, Orange Ratchet and Bad Asp get around to reviving Eegah, do you?" Tommy asked.

"Good point." Terra nodded.

Everyone then continued running as they all screamed "Run away, run away!"

* * *

Later, at the cave entrance, the police inspector and the two police officers arrived on the scene of the chaos that had transpired earlier. The police inspector stepped gingerly over a discarded shield as he examined one of the bodies of the three dead knights. He picked up a piece of Ling Ling and held it out to one of the officers to place in his evidence bag. The police inspector and the officers then turned and headed off in the same direction that the knights and extras fled, conveniently following the arrow sign blatantly displaying the words: 'They went that way'.

* * *

And that's the next chapter! How was it? Control goes to JusSonic as we approach the Bridge of Death! If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!

RIP... Zelda. Sorry, Zelda fans.


	19. The Drawn Together Bridge of Death

Author's note  
JusSonic here; This fic has 3 more chapters left to go and I will finally be done with it at last; ABI, the suggestion for the Holy Grenade thing has been used...Orange just took it in another direction, sort of.

Chapter 19: The Drawn Together Bridge of Death

So after a lot of running from the Cave of Eeegah, the Knights and extras continue looking for the Castle of Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha though they got no clue as to the location. So they decide to begin their search by the advice given to them by the weirdoes in Chapter AKA Scene 24 AKA who cares.

The heroes then made their way to the Bridge of Death, a place located in a huge mountainous area surrounded by jagged rocks and decaying plant life. It has your usual bottomless gorge separating them from their destination. The group heads up the mountain path heading to it.

There is smoke coming out of the gorge, along with the vapors and whatever is down there. Luigi gulps, "Mama mia...not sure-a if I like-a the sound of that."

"Relax, Luigi. JusSonic-a trying to show the description," Mario assures his brother.

"Look, there it is!" Danny exclaims as he points to the bridge.

"That must be the Bridge of Death!" June exclaims in amazement.

"I was going to say that, June, but yeah, that must be it!" Tommy said with a nod.

"Mama mia!" Luigi groans as he is about to face but his friends stop him from doing so in time.

"About time too," Aladdin groans a bit. "This story should be over for the love of Walt."

"Wait a minute." Tommy said as he spots a couple of familiar figures on the bridge. "There's the Drawn Together gang, minus that Ling-Ling guy, from Scene Twenty-four!"

The group heads to the bridge slowly, Jimmy ask puzzled, "What are they doing here?"

"Probably filling in a bit part for some reason," Cindy explains to Jimmy with a shrug.

"Or trying to annoy us more so than usual since they didn't give me my damn spam," Terra growls angrily and frustrated.

"Shut up about the spam already!" Sauron snaps to Terra in annoyance. "It's very annoying!"

"Tommy, any idea," Sheen ask Tommy stupidly.

"Those guys are the keepers of the Bridge of Death." Tommy explains seriously to his Knights.

"Oh great, how convenient," June remarks sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "What are they going to do? Make us laugh to death?"

"Worst; each one will ask each traveler 5 questions..."

"You mean 3, right?" Tarzan points out to Tommy.

"3 questions," Tommy groans at Tarzan correcting him now. "He or she answers the 5 questions..."

"3 questions..."

"3 questions may cross the bridge safely."

"Ugh, I wish Dumbledore has taught Tommy more math while he was teaching him." Eraqus groans in annoyance by the fact that his adopted son still can't tell thirds from fifths. "But, no! All that old fool did was take him on silly road trips."

"So what-a happen if you-a get the question wrong?" Luigi ask Tommy, fearing the answer.

"Simple, you get casted into the Gorge of Eternal Peril." Tommy said to Luigi seriously. "And trust me, I am not kidding!"

"Mama mia! I-a won't go!"

"Come on, Luigi!" Harry exclaims to Luigi, keeping the knight around. "We got to get across and find that goblet, for this story's sake and for our damn sanity!"

"So, wait, 'Eternal Peril'? As in that smelly pit down there," Aragorn ask as he glances at the pit underneath the bridge. Tommy nods a bit.

"Okay, stupid question: how did you know all this since you have never been here before and no one else told us about this place until now?" June ask Tommy skeptically.

Tommy pauses a bit then answers, "Simple, a phoenix told me."

"Oh please! You don't expect us to buy that bull crap that a phoenix told you about the Bridge of Death, do you?" Sauron ask Tommy skeptically. Of course, Terra taps the future villain on the shoulder and points him to a direction. Sauron turns and saw, to his annoyance, a familiar phoenix flying nearby with cue cards. "Ugh! I should've known; Dumbledork's phoenix Fawkes!"

"So which one of us is going to answer the questions," Danny asks the others curiously.

The Knights pauses before they turn to the Mario brothers. Mario shook his head then smirks, saying, "Aha! I-a got a good idea; How-a about Jake goes?"

"Right, let's-a do that!" Luigi exclaims in agreement. Of course, Hercules Sora and Kairi shook their heads meaning no. That is stupid and suicidal!

Jake of course ignores the trio while saying, "Yes, of course. Let me go, dawg! I can take those dawgs single-handed! I shall make a feint ot the northeast that's..."

"No, hang on, no fighting!" Tommy stops Jake quickly."All you got to do is answer the five questions..."

"THREE QUESTIONS," Most of the others exclaims to Tommy, much to the king's annoyance.

"Ugh, 3 questions as best as you can! All we can do is watch..and pray."

"Right, that should be a gift for the understatement." Aladdin remarks while rolling his eyes at this.

"Right, dawg; I understand." Jake said with a nod, knowing the risk that he would be taking. He then goes past his friends, heading to the Bridge of Death with the others waiting, watching.

"Good luck, brave sir Jake." Tommy said to Jake in hope. "God be with you."

"You would need him and luck." Eraqus remarks making Terra chuckles in agreement at this.

Once Jake arrives at the bridge, the Drawn Together gang raises a hand to stop him. Toot remarks, "Hey, stop right there, asshole; Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer us these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Let's not speak in riddles, fat ass!" Foxxy groans to Toot in annoyance. She turns to Jake saying, "What she means is that answer us 3 questions right and you will mosey on by us."

"Right, go ahead. Ask me the questions, Drawn Together gang." Jake said in determination. "I am not afraid."

"You will be...you will be..." Wooldoor said to Jake in an eerie voice, much to the annoyance of his pals and confusion of Jake.

"Huh, what?"

"Oops! Sorry, wrong movie; WHEEE!"

"Oh, get on with it!" The heroes on the first side snap at the Drawn Together gang impatiently.

"Fine, I will go first." Toot groans in annoyance, clearing her throat before starting up the questions. "First off...what the crap is your name?"

Jake blinks a bit, that's a question? Still the knight answers, "My name is 'Sir Jake Long of Cartoonelot."

"And what...is your frigging question?"

"To find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"And finally..." Toot said, getting to the third question. "What...is your favorite color?"

Jake shrugs as he answers, "Blue."

"Okay, you're right. Go ahead!"

The knights look disbelief as Jake went by the Drawn Together cast. Luigi smiles while exclaiming, "That's-a so easy!"

"Those are questions?" June ask in disbelief then calls out to the bridge keepers. "Hey, you call those questions!"

"Hey, we pick the third question at random, hot Asian girl!" Captain Hero calls out to June. "We didn't have time for trival questions, damn it!"

"That is a fluke." Sora said in annoyance. "I will go next, just to be sure."

Sora now goes over to the Drawn Together who stops him like they did Jake. Toot remarks, "Hey, stop right there, asshole; Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer us these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Ugh, again with that old crap," Foxxy groans a bit. "Just say it, don't confuse it!"

"Go ahead, ask me the questions, folks." Sora said to the Drawn Together cast eagerly. "I am not afraid."

"Okay, I will go. What...is your name?"

"I am Sora of Detiny Islands."

Foxxy nods as she continues on to the question, "What...is your quest?"

Again with the same second question; Sora shrugs as he answers, "I am too searching for the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"And...what is the name of that Disney film that got banned from the U.S. for all the crap about racism, something that Clara here would've like?"

"Hey!" Clara exclaims, annoyed by what Foxxy is replying here.

"Oh, you mean 'Song of the South'?" Sora asks Foxxy with a smile. "Love that film; I don't see a thing wrong with it."

"Oh yeah, right, off you go," Foxxy said as she prefers Sora to go onward. The Knight look surprised as he got onto the bridge.

"Listen, is it all right if I stay here and wait for my friends?"

"Sure, honey! Anything you say!" Xandir said to Sora sweetly, making the Knight all so uneasy.

"Okay, what gives here?" Aragorn ask as the others rush forward. These weirdoes are asking weird questions here. This cannot be simple!

"We better watch out." Hercules said to his friends in concern. "Not all of us could get this lucky."

Luigi and Mario nods as they approach the bridge, the DT gang stops them. Toot remarks, "Stop! Who...aww, screw it! Look, fellows! Just answer the questions right and you can get across!"

"Sure, go-a ahead, ask us-a the questions." Mario said with a smile to the DT gang. "I-a am not afraid."

"Same here...I hope." Luigi gulps a bit.

"Let me handle this!" Spanky exclaims eagerly. "Ahem. Okay, what...are your names?"

"It's-a us, Mario of Cartoonelot!" Mario exclaims to Spanky with a smile.

"And-a Luigi, also of Cartoonelot," Luigi said nervously to the DT gang.

"What...is your quest?" Spanky ask the next question to the Mario brothers.

"To-a seek the Holy Goblet of Fire." Mario said with a proud smile, thinking that it's going to be clear sailing.

"And...what...is the capital of Tuckertonia?"

The brothers look confused and shocked. They weren't expecting that! Luigi exclaims "We-a don't know that!"

Suddenly, the two brothers are sent catapulting into the air, falling towards the Gorge of Eternal Peirl screaming. Luckily, Jake turns into his dragon form and swoop down, saving the two in time.

"HEY, WHAT THE CRAP," Toot exclaims in shock and anger as Jake manages to put the plumbers onto the bridge. "They are supposed to die!"

"Actually, Toot." Xandir said as he looks through the rule book. "There's nothing against the rules of saving them from falling into the gorge itself."

"God damn it!"

"Thanks, Jake." Mario thanks Jake with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks too." Luigi said with a gulp. That was scary.

"Somehow I knew that this would happen." Jake remarks with a chuckle. "Luckily I came prepared. I think I will stay here as well."

"Wow, the being cast into the Gorge thing wasn't a joke." Aladdin said in concern. Mario and Luigi were lucky that Jake has saved them in time.

"I will go next." Sabrina said as she goes onto the bridge, being stopped by before.

"Okay, simple witch girl," Clara said to Sabrina with a smile. "Answer us the questions right and you will go by. Don't...well, you get the idea."

"Sure do. Go ahead."

"I will do it. What...is your name?"

Sabrina clears her throat as she explain, "I am Sabrina...of Swamp Castle. Well, I was but I was only a..."

"I don't give a damn about the rest, okay?" Clara snaps impatiently to Sabrina. "What...is your quest?"

"I come looking for the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"What...is the lifespan of a Dragon?" Clara ask Sabrina, getting to the final question.

"3,000 years of course!" Sabrina remarks to Clara with a scoff. "I am dating one of course."

A pause as Aragorn asks the others in concern, "Did she get it wrong?" Terra shrugs a bit in concern.

"Fine, go ahead." Clara remarks as she motions Sabrina to go on by. "But that doesn't mean that I like witches!"

"Right, thank you." Sabrina giggles as she cross the bridges to meet up with the others now, the others stare in amazement.

"Well, so far, no deaths." Aladdin remarks with a nod. "So who wants to chance it next?'

"Eh, I will pass on this one." Terra remarks with a shrug. "May as well see how you guys would do this."

"Yeah, I will go." Danny said as he steps forward towards the bridge, ready for anything.

"Be careful, Danny." June said to her love with a sigh of worry.

"Hold it!" Wooldoor exclaims to Danny, stopping him. "Let's cut to the chase. WHEEE! What...is your name?"

"Sir Danny Fenton AKA Phantom of Cartoonelot," Danny answers Wooldoor correctly.

"What...is your quest?"

"To find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

Wooldoor smiles while saying, "One more; what...is your favorite color?"

"Blue." Danny answers then yelps. "Wait, hang on! It's yel..."

Too late as Danny was send catapulting into the air screaming...then uses his flying ability to save himself in time, putting himself on the bridge. Toot exclaims in annoyance, "Oh god damn it! This is why I hate folks with flying powers!"

"I will go next." Aladdin said as got onto the bridge.

"Stop right there!" Captain Hero booms as he stops Aladdin whre he's at. "What...is your name?"

"Aladdin of Agrabah."

"Okay. What...is your quest?"

Aladdin rolls his eyes while answering, "To find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"And..." Captain Hero pauses as he got to the next question. "What...is the sound of only one hand clapping?"

"Oh come on! That is the same question from Orange Ratchet's fanmake!"

"Who cares? Now answer it right, damn it!"

"Fine, you want the sound of one hand clapping? Here!" Aladdin scowls as he grabs Captain Hero (pretty strong for a small guy), slapping the fool across the face a few times before putting the idiot down. "Does that work?"

"Ouch! No fair, that hurts!" Captain Hero whines to Aladdin but the Agrabah hero glares at him. "Fine, go ahead, you big bully!"

"Thank you. Glad you saw it my way."

Aladdin made it across the bridge, the others pauses to see which one of them will go next. Kairi now say, "I'm going next."

As Kairi got onto the bridge, Xandir spoke up, "Stop right there, girl! What...is your name?"

"Kairi of Destiny Islands."

"Good, good. What...is your quest?"

Kairi then answers Xandir, "To find the Holy Goblet of Fire." The girl then frowns as she snaps, "And for your sake, the next question better not be about witches like in Orange Ratchet's fanmake! I deal with enough of that crap earlier and I don't want to again, got it?!"

"Calm down, calm down. This isn't the case here." Xandir said nervously. "Ahem, now then...what happens...if you break a Pinkie Promise?"

"Oh, a pissed off pink pony would appears, chase you around and does God Knows What to you, of course."

"Ooooh, good one; Okay, go ahead."

"Thank you." Kairi giggles as she cross the bridge to join Sora on the other side.

"Great work, Kairi." Sora said, hugging and kissing his girlfriend who is safe and sound.

Eraqus goes onto the bridge as Toot stops him, saying, "Stop, crazy ass extra! Okay, what the crap is your name?"

"Master Eraqus of a castle in Toongland," Eraqus explains to Toot with a nod.

"Okay, I will take that one. What...is your quest?"

"To find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"And...what is the name of the space man who recently bit the farm?" Toot asks Eraqus with a smirk.

"That would be Neil Armstrong." Eraqus answers with a sigh. "He will be missed."

"Okay, there you go, pal."

Once Eraqus went across, Aragorn is the next to get onto the bridge. Foxxy stops him, saying, "Hold it! What is your name?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn answers Foxxy sternly.

"What is your quest?"

"I seek the Holy Goblet of Fire."

Foxxy now ask the final question to Aragorn "What...is the Elven name for Rivendell?"

"Imladris." Aragorn answers Foxxy truthfully.

"Okay, you can pass."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hmph! Show-off brother of mine." Sauron mumbles a bit as he got onto the bridge to take his turn at the quiz thing after Aragorn passed the bridge.

"Stop," Spanky stops Sauron who did as the pig asked. "What is your name?"

"I am Sauron the Great...and Aragorn's brother."

"What is your quest?"

"To seek the Holy Goblet of Fire...for now." Sauron answers Spanky, adding something to the answer.

"Okay, I'll accept that." Spanky remarks with a shrug. "And what...is your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Right, off you go."

Hercules got onto the bridge next as Clara stops him while saying, "Stop! What...is your name?"

"My name is Hercules of Mt. Olympus." Hercules answers Clara with a bow.

"Oh, a noble and polite demi-god; what...is your quest?"

"To find the Holy Goblet of Fire."

Clara pauses as she now got to the last question, "And finally...who is the current black president who shouldn't be in office?"

"Ugh! Always the racist bitch, are you Clara?" Foxxy mumbles in annoyance at Clara's question.

"Well, I prefer to call him an American. His name is Barack Obama." Hercules answers Clara's question with a nod.

"Fine, get on the bridge, cross it." Clara said with a sigh as Hercules cross the bridge next.

Now Cindy is the next to go across the bridge. But before Wooldoor would speak up, the girl interrupts him, "Look, dummy, I know what you're going to say so I will cut to the chase. I am Cindy Vortex of Retroville. I am too looking for the Holy Goblet of Fire. And of all the Golden Girls, only the one who played Rose is still alive and kicking."

The gang, including the Drawn Together gang, looks surprised at what Cindy said. The girl explains, "I read the script too, duh so I know what you're going to say."

Cindy walks pass the cartoon gang, crossing the bridge. Wooldoor blinks while saying, "Son of a bitch...I didn't expect that..."

Tarzan gets ready to cross the bridge but Captain Hero stops him while saying, "Stop! What...is your name?"

"I am Tarzan from the Deep Jungle." Tarzan answers Captain Hero truthfully.

"What...is your quest?'

"I come seeking the Holy Goblet of Fire."

Captain Hero nods as he got to the final question for Tarzan, "What...is the name of the TV show that JusSonic is writing fics for?"

Tarzan smiles while answering, "That would be 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' of course."

"At least you went easy on me. Go ahead!"

"Thank you."

After Tarzan went across the bridge, June took her turn. Xandir spoke up, "Stop, honey; what...is your name?"

"My name is Juniper Lee of Orchid Bay." June answers Xandir with a nod.

"Good, good. What...is your quest?"

"I'm looking for the Holy Goblet of Fire like Danny."

"Okay, one more question." Xandir said to June with a girl giggle, making the Asian girl uneasy. "What...is the weirdest thing about Lilo and Cream when they're together?"

June blinks a bit then shrugs while answering, "Both those girls are a couple of Bis and are totally hot for one another?" The others blink, as well as the disgusted Clara. Is she right?

"Goodie goodie gum drop! You pass! Go on ahead!"

"Oh...didn't think that answer would work. Okay, thanks!"

As June passed, Toot look pissed. So far, no one has been killed on this bridge! The fat cartoon snaps, "Screw that! I'm going to ask a question so hard, the next bastard won't figure it out!" As Harry got onto the bridge, Toot snaps, "Stop! What...is your name?"

"Harry Potter of Hogswarts," Harry explains to Toot truthfully.

"Ugh...what is your quest?"

"I am also seeking the Holy Goblet of Fire."

Toot smirks evilly, she got Harry now. The fat chick remarks, "Who...killed Dumbledore?"

"If you mean this continuity, then no one did yet." Harry said to Toot with a frown. "But if you mean in my actual book series, then it was Professor Severus Snape who did it on Dumbledore's orders! Everyone read the sixth book and knows it by now.

"...uh...is that right?"

Wooldoor reads 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' as well as 'The Deathly Hallows' (both at once) then nods while saying, "Yeah, that's right. It did happen!"

"Oh goddamn it! I thought I got him!" Toot exclaims pissed off, realizing that Harry has passed her 'tough' question. "I should've known better than to ask a question to someone from the same series! Just go by!"

"Thank you, don't mind if I do." Harry said as he head off to join the others who was waiting...well, minus Jake, Sabrina, Hercules, Aladdin, Mario and Cindy who left already.

"Okay, damn it! Foxxy, you better toss this next bum into the gorge! I am pissed off!"

"Ugh, whatever," Foxxy groans as she spots Terra coming onto the bridge, halting him. "Hold it right there! What...is your name?"

"Terra of the castle in Toongland, same as Master Eraqus," Terra explains as he answers Foxxy.

"What...is your quest?"

"I'm looking for the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"Okay, let's see if you can figure this out, pal!" Foxxy exclaims as Toot smirks evilly. "What...is the force of gravity, in 50 words or less?"

Terra nods as he breaths in then answers, "Gravity: One of the four fundamental forces. The weakest and longest reaching of the four; It acts on two masses, trying to bring the two closer to each other. It is proportional to the masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between the masses." The Drawn Together gang looks stunned and disbelief. "Luckily I overheard Tommy's lessons with Dumbledore one time. So can I go?"

"Okay, enough!" Tommy groans. So far, he, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, the Toads and Sonic are the only ones who didn't gone across the bridge. The king steps forward as he said, "No more, we milked this long enough. I'm up next."

"Right, go ahead. We're heading off with Sora helping us, okay?"

"Okay, I know that I got it this time!" Spanky exclaims sinisterly as Tommy and the remaining ones behind himself got onto the Bridge of Death, "Stop! What...is your name?"

Tommy answers, "It is Tommy, King of the Toontons!"

"What...is your quest?"

"To seek the Holy Goblet of Fire."

"Okay, I got him now." Spanky remarks to the other bridgekeepers with a chuckle. "I know that I do! What...is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"Uh...which swallow are you talking about; An African or a European one?" Tommy ask Spanky, much to the bewilderment of the pig himself.

"What? I don't know that!"

Suddenly without warning, the Drawn Together gang is catapulted into the air, screaming. Kairi look surrised as he exclaims, "Can that happen?"

"Must be," Aragorn said as he watches the Drawn Together gang falling to their demise to the gorge. "Guess they can't answer their own questions."

"Well, I guess there is no reason for a toll bridge anymore." Eraqus said with a smile.

"Right, works for all of us." June said with a pleased look on her face.

"Way past!" Sonic laughs eagerly while giving the thumbs up. With the Drawn Together gang now gone, the rest can move on.

One after another, the group goes across the bridge, with Tommy in the lead with Jimmy following him. The boy genius asks his king, "So how did you know so much about swallows?"

"Well, as king, you have to know these things." Tommy answers Jimmy with a smile. "Plus, Dumbledore's lessons help."

As the group cross the Bridge of Death, they notice that there is no sign of...

INTERMISSION

What the hell? Do we really need these intermissions? This is a fanmake or whatever. Ugh! I knew that I should've expected this. Crazy, crazy, crazy! I hate this crap. Okay, what should I do? Hmmmm...I know.

(A while later)

Okay, are we done? Okay, the intermission is done...

END INTERMISSION

Okay, before the pointless intermission, as the group cross the Bridge of Death, they notice that there is no sign of Jake, Sabrina, Hercules, Aladdin, Mario and Cindy all over.

"Wait, where did they go?" Terra asks a bit confused by the absence of their six friends.

"Weird, didn't they get across this bridge?" June ask a bit confused herself then notices something. "And where's Aragorn and Sauron? I thought they were with us."

"HEY, JAKE! HERCULES," Tommy calls out to the missing friends puzzled.

"ALADDIN, MARIO, CINDY!" Sora calls out in concern. Where could his missing pals be?

"SABRINA, ARAGORN, SAURON!" Stitch calls out loudly. "WHERE ARE YOU, GUYS?"

* * *

Unknown to the Knights, the ones missing (minus Aragorn and Sauron) are being tied up, being questioned by the police over the death of Kenny McCormick, their weapons are confiscated while the ones captured are in ropes, keeping them from using their powers.

"Where's the scary looking one? And his brother," The first cop ask as he looks around for Sauron and Aragorn, both are nowhere to be found.

"They disappeared." The second cop said with a frown.

Unknown to the cops, Aragorn and Sauron are hiding nearby, watching their friends get captured by the cops. The former said, "We must save Mario and the others, Sauron."

"And we will, Aragorn. But...we must be patient. And bide our time." Sauron said to his brother patiently.

"Bah...that scary looking dude gave me the creeps. Come on. We'll find them later." The third cop insists as the police goes on, looking for the rest of the culprits who may have a hand in the death of Kenny.

Author's note  
Another chapter done! What do you think? Two more chapters to go; In the next one, the remaining Knights reach the location of where the Holy Goblet of Fire is at, only to confronted two old (or young filly) enemies of theirs...and of course, things get even more crazier. Read, review and suggest.

Yes, I know Sir Galahad and Sir Robin got killed in the Bridge of Death, but I can get away with difference right here, right?

The questions has references to Orange-Ratchet's fanmake of the Monty Python film, the Disney controversial film 'Song of the South', _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ as well as my fan-fictions on them, the recent passing of Neil Armstrong (this chapter is in loving memory of him), Lord of the Rings, Barack Obama, _The Golden Girls_, the pairing of Lilo and Cream, and the Harry Potter books.


	20. Chapter 20: Holy Goblet At Last

Author's note  
Two more chapters to go, folks. This oughta be fun. Let's continue! Orange-Ratchet and I are co-writing this one.

Chapter 20: Holy Goblet At Last

The gang continues their search for their mission friends, calling out the names. Where could they be?

Just then, the gang stops as they reach the crest of a nearby hill, a strange mist appears to be coming from the other side as if wanting their attention. Out of curiously, and deciding that those missing will catch up to them eventually, Tommy's group moves to the top of the hill.

Upon getting to the top of the hill, the heroes saw a shining lake stretching at its foot. And in the distance is a huge Viking ship, dragon head and all. They head over to it and look amazed upon seeing a vessel that came from out of nowhere.

"Well, looks like we got a ride." June said with a smile.

One by one, the gang got aboard and wait as the huge ship turns around, heading to a small island in the middle of the lake. They saw a castle in the center of it, surrounded by the calm waters.

The group waits as the boat draw closers to its destination. Tommy smiles while saying, "There it is, the Castle of Ha Ha Ha, whatever. Our quest will soon end, my friends." Upon touching ground, everyone got out of the boat (no one has the heart to make the usual snide remarks or sarcastic insults). At least the nonsense will be over now. "Yes, God be praised!"

Tommy took his sword out and ground the tip, kneeling and bowing his head as did Jimmy. The others look at one another and decide to bow their heads to show some respect, even if it's completely cracker as Sauron would put it.

"So do I, shut up," Libby mumbles to the author. "I want this crap done as quickly as possible."

"What crap?" Sheen asks Libby, a bit confused.

Anyway, Tommy then prayed, "Almighty God, we thank Thee that Thou hast brought safe to us the most holy-"

Suddenly a Twong noise is heard, making Terra ask in alarm, "The hell? That is that 'Twong' noise?"

"Look out!" Kairi gasps in horror as Tommy look up to see something coming his way.

"Oh crap, duck!" Tommy screams. He and Jimmy duck as the others move to dodge a sheep that suddenly smash down onto the first two, knocking them to the ground. The sheep stood up, baas a bit and left, leaving the two knights moaning slightly in pain.

Suddenly, two familiar fillies appear at the castle's top, laughing madly; Diamond Tiara remarks, "Well, hello again, morons; Looks like we outsmarted you again!"

"What the hell," June ask in shock and confusion.

"Oh, what are you two brats doing here?!" Harry demands to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in annoyance. He didn't think to see them again after the embarrassment and crap earlier.

"Oh, man, not again!" Sonic exclaims as he slaps his forehead in annoyance.

"How dare you two profane this place with your presence," Tommy exclaims angrily at the two bullying fillies who gave them trouble before. "In the name of the Knights of Cartoonelot, I command you to open the doors of this sacred castle, to which God Himself has guided us!"

"Ha, I say suck it, loser!" Silver Spoon laughs at Tommy, much to the king's anger. Enough is enough, the boy is heading to the door and hits it hard. He isn't going to let the bullying ponies make a fool out of him again!

"In the name of the Lord, we want entrance to this sacred castle!"

"Nah, nah, no way, blank flank lover! You have what's coming!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Tommy madly like two fools.

"Oh, why am I not surprised to see this happen?" Eraqus ask the others with a sigh. "I'm glad that this journey is over so hopefully whatever stupidity is possessing Tommy can finally end."

"Yeah, this won't go well at all." Harry said with an annoyed sigh, "May as well get ready to leave after all."

"What, why? The Holy Goblet of Fire is in that castle, isn't it?" June ask her friends as they headed to the boat. "We should at least break into it!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here when those two brats release Hell on us again. Trust me, you'll see."

"If you do not open this door open, we will take this castle by force, we will!" Tommy demands angrily to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

So how did those annoying little brats respond? They drop a bucketful full of brown stuff, the stuff splattered disgustingly onto the ground at the Knights' feet. Trust me; you don't want to know what this stuff is.

Regardless, Tommy's spirits weren't raised as he continues, "In the name of God and the glory of our..." Too bad the king got cut off as he and Jimmy got another brown shower, curiously of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who laughs their flanks off, "Oh, enough already!"

The mean laughter continues as the two knights turn and head to the stairs, right towards where their friends are waiting for them on the boss. Silver Spoon taunts, "Go ahead, leave, losers! Don't bother approaching or we will send fires on your heads; Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, ignore them, Jimmy. Just walk away."

Once the knights got on board the ship, they set sail to the shore where they came from. Partway there, the others groan and looks disgusted by the offensive odor that came upon them as the wind direction changed.

"Oh ugh, stop it!" Carl groans as he held his nose, waving a hand at his two friends in disgust.

"Ugh, disgusting! Go wash yourselves!" June gags as she pushes Tommy and Jimmy right out of the boat.

Once the gang reach the shore and everyone got out of the boat, Tommy and Jimmy trudge their way back to shore. Luckily for them, the lake's water manage to wash the stank right off of him.

"Thank goodness." Danny said as he can breathe easily now.

"At least you don't stink anymore." Eraqus said to Tommy with a pleased look, "And may as well too, you stank for way too long during this adventure."

Tommy glances at his friends then to the others again for good measure. With a frown of determination, he turns to face the castle while snapping, "Time we attack at once!"

"Yeah," Jimmy exclaims in determination. He has enough talk, time for some ass kicking action! The boy genius tries to get his sword out but it was stuck in the scabbard. No kidding since he hasn't used it in a long time. As Jimmy tries to get his sword out of its sheath, Tommy turns to face the opposite direction of the castle and towards the extra.

"Everyone, get ready to attack!"

"I hope you don't mean us." Luigi gulps to Tommy in a huge panic.

"Wait, who are those guys?" Harry asks as he notice something coming.

Suddenly as if a miracle came, a huge army appears, hopping to the Knights from the other side of the monster, hundreds of them armed and armored, carrying swords, shields, spears and more weapons; Tommy stood, calm in his anger, while Jimmy look amazed by the army that shown up all of the sudden.

As the army came closer, the support section begins to crest the hill, settling behind them. We see more weapons being built, fires being lit and stroke and repairs being made. Fletchers made the arrows and bows, spear tips were sanded to the deadly piercing tips, helmets and shields were donned, etc.

Soon the army were lined and assembled, a still quiet made it presence known. Sonic said in awe, "Whoa, way past."

"Wait, where did those guys come from?" Sora asks the others in confusion. "We didn't bring anything."

"Last minute help, I guess." June said to Sora with a nod.

Tommy turns to the castle, narrowing his eyes in determination as he snaps, "All right, you two bullying snobs! Today the blood of many a valiant knight shall be avenged. In the name of God, we shall not stop our fight till each one of you lie dead and the Holy Goblet returns to those whom God has chosen; CHARGE!"

The Knights continue charging at the castle, with a mighty cry of 'hooray'. The two knights, the knight army (who appears all of the sudden) and extras charged toward the castle (the extras move to avoid getting trampled)

But as the army nears the shore of the lake...suddenly police sirens are heard through the army's battle cries, causing the mob to stop what they're doing as vehicles came out. What the hell is this?

Just then, Stan, Kyle and Cartman came out, with Tommy speaking up, "What the hell is this? What's going on, we're in the middle of something here."

"You son of a bitch," Cartman exclaims furiously. "Your story killed Kenny!"

"What? What are..."

"Don't play dumb! Your ass is arrested, pal!" Kyle snaps at Tommy as the cops came out of the police car with the tied up Jake, Sabrina, Hercules, Aladdin, Mario and Cindy who were missing.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Sora asks the tied up ones in surprise. "What happened to you? You were missing!"

"Apparently some boy named Kenny got killed off earlier so these other boys are pressing charges on us." Aladdin explains to his friends with a shrug.

"Oh great, just what happens when we end up in this thing," Terra said as he backs away. "How about we get out of here?"

"Right, let's go for the Holy Goblet later." June said in agreement, "When the police are gone."

"Right, let's get the hell out of here!" Sonic exclaims as everyone else nods. Time they leave this nuthouse or mad scene!

Stan however saw the extras sneaking up, exclaiming, "Hey, don't let those assholes get away! They are also involved in this!"

"Crap, run!" Sonic exclaims as the extras prepare to rush to the ship…but then it explodes, sinking to the lake bottom, much to the heroes' shock. "Okay, this isn't good at all."

"I say, who-a went and gave us-a crappy boats from Orange-Ratchet's version?" Mario asks with an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, you hippies are getting thrown into jail for your involvement in Kenny's death!" Cartman snaps to the extras angrily.

"What are you talking about?" June ask Cartman in annoyance. "We weren't even there when it happened!"

"Yes, you were! Now..."

"FREEZE," A familiar voice snaps as the scene froze...as the South Park boys and the cops got frozen. Soon a familiar villain and Aragorn appear, being able to move like the knights and extras. Sauron mumbles, "Good thing my One Ring can do that...unfortunately, I can only do it in this poor excuse of a fic."

"You got to give the authors credit for trying." Aragorn sighs with a nod. "So how shall we fix this mess?"

"Well..." June said thoughtfully as she glances at the South Park boys and the cops. "You can make those guys disappear...bring Kenny back to life and..."

"That isn't in the One Ring's power. That would be the authors'."

"Oh, fine, you want me?" JusSonic remarks as he appears on the scene. "Well, I guess I can do that. Make this story even better than the actual movie. I supposed this is the part where we argue about what Orange and I did to you, huh?"

"Oh, where can we start?" Eraqus remarks to JusSonic sarcastically while rolling his eyes at this.

"First off, I was almost burned to the stake as damn witch!" Kairi exclaims still pissed over there.

"We have to deal with Tommy's stupidity for months!" Terra exclaims while pointing to his adopted brother. "If it weren't for the fact that it's only for this fic, I would be pissed."

"I know, I agree with you plenty, Terra." Tommy said with a nod.

"You got me into a castle of girls when I am clearly married!" Aladdin exclaims with a frown. "Jasmine is going to kill me for this."

"And you made me go through insane, idiotic, illogical garbage that you called medieval lore that made my brain want to blow up a few times!" Hercules exclaims with a groan.

"Oh suck it up, you damn god." Sauron scoffs a bit to Hercules, making the demi-god frown at him.

"And I can't imagine what else you did to us as well." June said with a sigh of agreement.

"Okay, you're done complaining?" JusSonic ask the Knights and extras patiently.

"I still didn't get my spam." Terra points out, still pouting over the spam thing.

"Shut up about the goddamn spam, Terra!" Sauron scowls furiously at Terra. "I honestly don't care for that anymore!"

"Not to mention I have to deal with them, dealing with spam." Jimmy complains a bit.

"And what's with those head banging monks? I mean, give me a break! What kind of religion is that?"

"Okay, if you're done, I will make things easier for you. As I am a member of the Authors Organization, I can make that happen, especially since we're near the end of this story. Now then..." JusSonic said as he got his computer out and begins typing. Soon the South Park and cops disappear. "There, now Kenny is reborn, no one knows the different."

"No one could since no one remembers Kenny coming back every episode or season." Danny admits to JusSonic with a shrug.

"And to make things different than Orange-Ratchet's version...Sauron, if you please?"

Sauron roll his eyes as the scene became unfrozen, things went back as if the interruption never happened...and everyone is now inside the castle. Suddenly a familiar voice exclaims, "Tommy, Knights!" To the surprise of everyone, minus Jus, Balthazar appears, with the Holy Goblet of Fire in hand.

"Balthazar? What are you doing here? And how did you get the Holy Goblet of Fire from those snobs?" Tommy asks Balthazar in surprise.

"I always give my word when I say I'd come back, Tommy." Balthazar explains to Tommy with a smile,"And to answer your second question. I had some very persuasive friends; Ha ha."

Sure enough, there's King Julien and his lemurs jumping near the terrified Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, exclaiming, "Ni; Ni; Ni; Ni; Ni; Ni!"

"Stop! Make it stop!" Silver Spoon screams in terror.

"We surrender! We surrender! Stop saying 'Ni'!" Diamond Tiara whines, surrendering with her friend.

King Julien smiles devilishly as he asks the two fillies, "Would you rather we say...Blucher?" That caused Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to scream and neigh in fear.

"All right; you win. Just take that stupid Goblet and go. I didn't like Daddy having it in the house anyway."

The knights, extras and Balthazar nods as they leave the castle. Diamond Tiara groans a bit, she doesn't know how things could get worst for her.

"DIAMOND TIARA," An angry voice exclaims furiously, Diamond yelps as she saw her father Filthy Rich glaring at her.

"Hoo boy, now I'm in trouble." Diamond Tiara mumbles to herself then spoke nervously to Filthy Rich, "Uh, hello, Daddy."

"Where is the Holy Goblet of Fire?" Filthy Rich demands as Diamond Tiara gulped in fear. The father glared at his daughter as he magically got out a belt. "Are you telling me that you lost the Goblet and gave it away?"

"No, Daddy, no!"

Outside the castle, Tommy and his knights heard the sounds of spanking and Diamond Tiara crying, much to their amusement. The king laughs, "That'll teach her a lesson or two."

"I'll say." Balthazar said with a smile of agreement.

"Now we got the Holy Goblet of Fire at last!"

"Good, at last." Eraqus said proudly. "Come, lt's..."

Suddenly, the world begins to blur as reality swirls into vertical wavy lines rocking back and forth. Things pick up speed, blurs bleed together...things went crazy, okay?

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jake asks JusSonic in surprise and concern.

"Oh great," JusSonic groans in alarm. "Sauron's One Ring must've messed up reality somehow."

"And that's bad?" Tommy ask JusSonic, a tone of horror is heard in his voice.

"It means...we are all screwed."

"Not good." Sora groans a bit then turns to Kairi. "Kairi, I loved you, always do even if we get paired with others in other fan fictions, but..."

"If you want to get married, you only need to ask! I will!" Kairi exclaims in with a smile as she and Sora kiss with Jake and Sabrina kissing as did Danny and June.

"You got to do something!" Carl exclaims to JusSonic in alarm and worry, "Isn't there anything!"

"We can still make it but...too late!" JusSonic exclaims as everything soon disappears from sigh, all fades into darkness.

* * *

A while later, Tommy woke up and looks around, seeing no one but himself around. The boy calls out, "Guys, hello; You here; Oh man, damn that Sauron; His One Ring...why didn't I just take it away when I have the chance?"

"Tommy?" Tarzan, who survived, asks as he appears. "Everything, okay?"

"Tarzan, you're here..."

"Yes, Tarzan here to help friend Tommy."

"I can't believe it." Tommy sighs sadly as he looks down. Everything...is gone...

"It's hopeless..." Tommy sighed as he walked around. "This is so depressing, everyone's gone, and we're near the end of the story, we don't even have a replacement author or replacement actors or anything! And worst of all, throughout this whole fic... I've never even MET a single Jewish person! And how the hell are we going to get to Broadway, it's a thousand years in the future, and New York HASN'T even been discovered!"

Tommy looked up as he said, "So... let me get this straight... I'm a king without a single knight to command. There's... nobody..."

Tommy looked down as sad music started to play as Tarzan looked around in confusion. Tommy sighed as he said, "I'm absolutely alone!"

Tommy: **_I'm all alone_**_**  
**_**_All by myself_**_**  
**_**_There is no one here beside me_**_**  
**_**_I'm all alone_**_**  
**_**_Quite, all alone_**_**  
**_**_No one to comfort me or guide me_**_**  
**_**_Why is there no one here with me_**_**  
**_**_On the long and winding road_**_**  
**_**_To lift my heavy load_**_**  
**_**_If there were someone here with me_**_**  
**_**_How happy I would be_**_**  
**_**_But I'm alone_**_**  
**_**_Quite all alone_**_**  
**_**_All by myself I'm all alone_**

Tarzan blinked in confusion as he looked at Tommy. Tarzan was standing RIGHT next to him! Tommy isn't alone! As Tommy was singing, Tarzan was motioning to himself as Tommy looked in his direction... but Tommy shook his head as he sighed.

**_I'm all alone_**

Tarzan: **_He's all alone_**

Tommy: **_All by myself_**

Tarzan: **_Except for me_**

Tommy: **_I cannot face tomorrow_**

Tarzan: **_He cannot face it_**

Tommy: **_I'm all alone_**

Tarzan: **_Though I am here_**

Tommy: **_So all alone_**

Tarzan: **_So very near_**

Tommy: **_No one to share my sorrow_**

Tarzan sighed as he looked up.

Tarzan: **_You know it seems quite clear to me_**_**  
**_**_because I'm working class_**_**  
**_**_I am just the horse's ass_**_**  
**_**_He sells me down the river_**_**  
**_**_So what am I, chopped liver?_**

Tommy: **_But I'm alone..._**

Tarzan frowns as he turns to Tommy.

Tarzan: **_Oh no, you're not!_**

Tommy: **_So all alone_**

Tarzan: **_I'm here, you twat!_**

Tommy: _**All by myself, I'm all alone**_

All of a sudden, the entire cast (who seems to be fine for some reason), walked over to the side and started singing.

Chorus: **_He's all alone_**

Tommy: **_I'm all alone_**

Chorus: **_All by himself_**

Tommy: **_All by myself_**

Chorus: **_There is no one beside him, he's all alone_**

Tommy: **_So all alone_**

Chorus: **_Apart from us, no one to comfort him or guide him_**

Tommy sighed as Sauron, Terra, Aragorn, Eraqus, Luigi, Mario, Sonic, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, June, Jimmy, Cindy and Sora came up and stood next to Tommy.

Tommy: **_Each one of us is all alone_**_**  
**_**_So what are we to do_**_**  
**_**_In order to get through_**_**  
**_**_We must be lonely side by side_**_**  
**_**_It's a perfect way to hide..._**

Knights: **_We're all alone_**

Tommy: **_We're all alone_**

Knights: **_Yes, all alone_**

Tommy: **_So all alone,_**_**  
**_**_Each by ourselves_**_**  
**_**_We're all alone._**

Everyone then left as Tommy looked towards Tarzan, who sighed and held a handkerchief for him. Tommy wiped himself with it as he and Tarzan continue to explore the darkness...

"But you're not alone, Tommy!" A familiar voice spoke up.

Tommy stood in shock as he saw a purple haired girl with a beautiful dress.

"KIMI," Tommy said in shock.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kimi asked, going down to Tommy. "I've been following you and have been with you the whole time! Who gave you the sword? Who made you king? Who helped you to Cartoonelot? Who helped you find the quest? Sure, I've been off the story for FAR TOO LONG... but I've helped you, and I always have been."

Tommy paused and smiled as he turned to Tarzan. "Tarzan, I'm not alone..."

"No sir..." Tarzan shook his head.

"The Lady of the Lake... Kimi... has been with me all the time..." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you're just repeating what she said." Tarzan frowned.

"AND... so has Tarzan." Kimi pointed out.

Tommy stared in surprise as he turned to Tarzan, "Well... yes, but...Tarzan's family!"

"Don't you see, Tommy, we're all here to help each other." Kimi smiled.

"Well..." Tommy paused as he looked at Kimi. "Could you help me revive everyone back to normal... and help me get to Broadway; I know the latter sounds like a weird request, but just go with me on this..."

"Tommy..." Kimi laughed. "This place we're in... Cartoonelot, the fields of England, Swamp Castle, ALL that... this IS Broadway!"

"Huh?" Tommy said, looking around, realizing that he was on a stage and with people staring at him.

"You've been on Broadway all the time!" Kimi giggled.

Tommy looked around at the audience, throwing a giggling fit. "Who knew? Are there any Jews here?"

Tarzan sighed as he turned to Tommy. "Well, sire... the truth is... I'm Jewish."

All the way backstage, where JusSonic and Orange were...

"WHAT?" JusSonic said in shock. "Tarzan was JEWISH?"

"You should have put in a Jewish person in the role of Patsy." Orange shrugged. "Not my fault the Spamalot lines came out this way."

Back on stage...

"You're WHA?" Tommy said in shock.

"Yes... on my human mother's side." Tarzan explained.

"Well... why didn't you tell us?" Tommy asked.

"It's not the sort of thing you say to a heavily armed Christian!" Tarzan rolled his eyes.

Tommy stared sternly... and laughed, "So... now what?"

"Well, now we have to finish the show! It's our fic, so... you must find the Goblet..." Kimi started.

"I did that already!" Tommy pointed out.

"Oh..." Kimi said.

"I just want everyone, Zelda, even the ones who had died in this fic included, to come back to life." Tommy explained.

"Well... uh... yeah, let's do that!" Kimi smiled. "Revive everybody, and end... with a wedding."

"Well..." Tommy said, looking around. "Who could I possibly marry?"

Kimi did a face palm as she said, "It would have to be someone who loved you and cared for you enough... to GIVE you a KEYBLADE... To MAKE you KING! Who HELPED you through CARTOONELOT; To HELP you OFF on your QUEST!"

Tarzan quickly whispered to Tommy, who gasped, turning to Kimi.

"You," Tommy said in shock.

Kimi turned in surprise as she smiled, "Oh, now THERE'S an idea!"

"But...I thought you were a lesbian!" Tommy said in surprise.

Kimi frowned as she said, "Where have you been between The Keyblade in the Stone and this story? Besides, that's Lilo and Meg."

Tommy blinked in confusion as Kimi snapped her fingers. "Oh, RIGHT... you missed that scene. Yeah, Meg's playing Prince Herbert of Swamp Castle now. Lilo, one of Stitch's friends, is a lesbian. Didn't you know? Well, anyway, Tommy, I'm just as human as you are."

"And you would consent to be my bride?" Tommy asked.

"I'm asking." Kimi said, stepping closer to Tommy.

"Are you saying 'yes'?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy..." Kimi sniffled as she and Tommy came closer.

Tommy and Kimi: **_Twice in every show!_**_**  
**_**_There comes a song like this!_**_**  
**_**_It starts off soft and low_**_**  
**_**_And ends up with a kiss._**_**  
**_**_Oh, this is the scene_**_**  
**_**_That ends like this._**

Kimi smiles as she wave her magic, saying, "Well, I think since we're done here, I shall use my magic to restore the balance and bring everyone back."

"Thank JusSonic!" Tommy exclaims with a smile."At least about this being a fan-fiction, we don't have to deal with the budget constraints like the actual movie so we ain't cheating out here. Plus, we can finally use the remaining suggestions and..."

"Let's just get to the next part, Tommy..."

* * *

In the next scene, Orange-Ratchet and Bad-Asp are there, waiting and some other stuff. The former spoke up, "Looks like the story is about done."

"About frigging time," Bad-Asp groans a bit. "Damn, it feels like we have been doing this for a long time now."

"...You know what I just realize?"

"No, what?"

"In the 'Keyblade in the Stone', Betty was set up to be Jake's girlfriend without resorting to the affair thing in legends...but we got Sabrina to be the love interest instead." Orange Ratchet points out with a frown. "What; did JusSonic mess up or something?"

"Actually, no, dawgs," Jake's voice said as he and Sabrina appears.

"What? Shouldn't you two still be in limbo right now?"

"Kimi got us all out, good to stay on a good side of a Rugrat goddess. To answer your question, I am Betty as well!" Sabrina explains as she transforms into Betty then back to herself. "The Betty form is whenever I do handmaiden stuff for Kimi, the Sabrina for Knight duties."

"Huh." Bad-Asp said thoughtfully. "Kinda like how JusSonic does the Kairi turning into Disney princesses kinda thing for his fanmakes of the Family Guy Star Wars trilogy."

"Yeah, pretty much, dawg." Jake remarks with a shrug. "Well, onward to the wedding?"

"Yeah, yes," Sabrina/Betty giggles eagerly. "We just need to make sure that Sauron's One Ring doesn't cause anymore mischief or trouble."

"Yep."

Author's note  
This chapter is now done! The next and final chapter will be the wedding and final scene, ala Spamalot! Read, review and suggest, folks!

One scene with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon has references to Young Frankenstein and Mr. Deeds.

Yes, I remembered that I have set up Betty Barrett to be Jake's girlfriend for this and has forgotten about it. No worries, the Sabrina transformation thing will fix things


	21. Finale: The Wedding of All Centuries

And now, Orange Ratchet here to write the final chapter! Anyway, I had fun writing with JusSonic on something OTHER than reality show fan fictions, and I don't regret it. Now then, I'm sure everybody's excited for this, so here's the final chapter! Will me and JusSonic work on another fanmake? Maybe... it'll depend on what we do... anyway, enjoy!

CHAPTER FINALE: THE WEDDING OF ALL CENTURIES

Well, everything was revived back to normal as Tommy smiled, turning to Kimi. "Since we've got everything accomplished... Kimi... will you marry me?"

"YES!" Kimi smiled, hugging Tommy.

All of a sudden, Tommy and Kimi exited the scene as the scene changed into a wedding ceremony, the audience on the stage watching as they cheered. All of a sudden, a lot of girls in wedding dresses came out as they smiled.

Girls: **_We are not yet wed_**_**  
**_**_And we're nearly at the end_**_**  
**_**_It is time that we_**_**  
**_**_Went and found a friend_**_**  
**_**_Is there someone who_**_**  
**_**_Can help us in our quest?_**_**  
**_**_We're already dressed_**_**  
**_**_Although we're not yet wed._**

Then the men came out and danced as well.

Men: **_We are not yet dead_**_**  
**_**_That's the best thing to be said_**_**  
**_**_We are not yet dead_**_**  
**_**_So we might as well get wed_**_**  
**_**_Could it be much worse_**_**  
**_**_Is marriage such a curse?_**_**  
**_**_Might as well get married_**_**  
**_**_Because we are not yet wed_**

Pretty soon, there came a few spotlighted couples coming out...Jake and Betty/Sabrina, Jimmy and Cindy, Sora and Kairi and Danny and June. Amongst them all was also Lilo and Meg, who came out, smiling, dressed in wedding outfits, and in great fashion.

Meg: **_So you see it's all a show, happy ending and all_**_**  
**_**_And that just makes me want to sing…_**

Everyone then quickly paused as they seemed to be waiting... but to their relief, Meg's father, Peter Griffin, not one for liking music, didn't come out. Meg sighed in relief as she continued.

**_When you're lost_**_**  
**_**_On life's trail_**_**  
**_**_And you feel doomed to fail_**_**  
**_**_Do not fail_**_**  
**_**_Find Your Male_**_**  
**_**_Find Your Male_**_**  
**_**_That's your Grail_**

"Just think, Meg! In a thousand years time, this will still be controversial!" Lilo sighed.

"Well, it's a fanmake. Just have fun with it while you can." Jimmy smiled.

"Besides, a lesbian couple on any fanmake... this is quite a first!" Betty/Sabrina said.

Luigi, Mario, Hercules, Aladdin, Sonic and Harry then entered as they were wearing white suits.

"And me and my friends here have found our Goblet, too!" Luigi smiled.

"What's that?" Everybody asked.

"MUSICAL THEATER," Luigi cheered as everyone started to dance.

Luigi: **_You can sing_**_**  
**_**_You can dance_**_**  
**_**_And you won't soil your pants_**_**  
**_**_In your white tie and tail_**_**  
**_**_Find your Grail_**_**  
**_**_Find your Grail_**

Chorus: **_Hallelujah! A Broadway wedding!_**

Everyone then cheered as Tommy and Kimi then came out, everyone cheering.

Tommy, Eraqus and Aragorn smiled.

Eraqus comment, "Well, at least we got a much happier ending than the knights in the actual movie."

Aragorn points out "Well, most of us ARE still needed for this author's upcoming 'Quest For Camelot' fanmake, which is set in this continuity, but AFTER this fic."

Sauron was sitting down, thinking about what he was planning to do next. "Sure, that Chameleon was annoying, but if I were to resurrect him, under the provision he were completely loyal to ME, somebody with the abilities to change his shape and regenerate lost limbs COULD be very useful to me when I make my big attack on Cartoonelot in the final story of this unofficial trilogy, as could this Witch Hazel Tommy told me about. Plus, I could use those Lemurs who Say Ni, those guys were pretty powerful... and I suppose I could revive those Drawn Together people, and even that Ling Ling guy... they could prove to be very useful in my conquest for killing."

"Standing right next to you," Eraqus, Terra and Aragorn said.

"FRICK!" Sauron growled.

Aladdin comments to Hercules, "Well, maybe Jasmine and Megara weren't in this story, but maybe they can at least make cameos in the author's upcoming 'Quest for Camelot' fanmake, if the author were to allow us to meet them at some point between this story and that one."

Tommy and Kimi: **_So be strong!_**

Chorus: **_Here comes the bride!_**

Tommy and Kimi: **_Keep right on!_**

Chorus: **_Here comes the groom!_**

Tommy and Kimi: **_To the end of your song!_**

Kimi: **_Do not fail, find your male!_**

Tommy: **_Dressed in 'mail', find your grail!_**

Chorus: **_Sing Hallelujah they've found their grail!_**

Tommy: **_Life is really up to you!_**_**  
**_**_You must choose what to pursue!_**

Chorus: **_A Broadway wedding!_**

Kimi: **_Set your mind on what to find!_**_**  
**_**_And there's nothing you can do!_**

Everyone: **_Go and find your grail!_**_**  
**_**_So keep right to the end,_**_**  
**_**_You'll find your goal, my friend!_**_**  
**_**_Find your friend!_**_**  
**_**_And the prize you won't fail,_**_**  
**_**_Find your grail, find your grail..._**

"STOP IT!"

Everyone groaned as they saw a familiar person come in. Peter Griffin frowned, running in as he said, "Stop that, stop that! NO MORE BLOODY SINGING! GOD, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! What the hell is this? You can't parody a PARODY? It's just not right!"

Sauron frowned as he put on his ring.

"And furthermore, what the hell is with these fanmake writers, and they're 'Oh, I'm so smug' attitudes? I don't get that!" Peter ranted as Sauron aimed at Peter. "And the SONGS, do you want copyright people up your asses? I mean..."

All of a sudden, Peter choked as he fell down, sleeping. Sauron smirked as he put away the ring.

Everyone paused... then continued singing.

**_For this is the show that ends like this!_**

Tommy smiled as he looked around and smiled, everyone taking their bow as the show ended, everything fading to black.

Then we hear cheesy calliope music as... wait, where are the end credits? Did we really DELETE that many people at the beginning of the fanmake because of the Swedish (NOT SPANISH) languages that were put on there? Man... uh... this is awkward... okay, just listen to the music for a while, I guess...

(A While Later...)

Okay, I guess that's it; Story over, everyone; Good bye.

What, are you still here? Go on, get outta here! Shoo! Scat! Story's over! Go away! We're done! There's nothing else to see!

* * *

And that is the final chapter! Once again, I thank JusSonic for letting me co-write this, I'm pretty sure all of you like this story, and I'm glad I was able to redeem myself of my previous fanmake! JusSonic still copied a few scenes that weren't part of the Holy Grail story in my version, but what can you do? Anyway, if JusSonic and I have a chance to do this again, I'm sure we can do another fanmake, maybe one of my choosing... or of his choosing, either way, it's all good. Oh, and be sure to read Cartoon Survivor, Toon Amazing Race and Toon Bachelor/Toon Bachelorette on Deviantart! Those are VERY important stories to read! Anyway, thank you all for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
